One night stand
by nemetfire
Summary: ON HOLDMeryl goes to have some fun, and ends up having a one night stand. If you don't like stories that have rape, unexplainable acts of violence, and lots of angts. don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first trigun fanfic. Hope that you like it. Reviews are more than welcome. I know my grammar sucks, but please don't be so harsh. I usually have my boyfriend going over the grammar but, I couldn't wait to put this fic up.  
  
I don't own trigun or any of it's characters  
  
After two years, we were finally able to come in contact with Vash the stampede and the wandering priest. And it was during those two years that I came to realize, that I had some type of attraction towards the gunman. Of course being the professional that I am, I decided to pushed those emotions far away from my 'work'. I had to. He was only a subject, someone to watch over. I am after all the best and most responsible agent on the company. But he wasn't making things any easier, and of course everyone has their limits. And mine were being pushed beyond limit.  
  
"Milly are you sure you'll be alright"  
  
"Yes sempai I'm 100% sure, you have nothing to worry about we'll be fine"  
  
"I will be back in a week, but if anything happens call me O.K. You have the hotel number"  
  
"Yes I do, but seriously sempai don't worry about a thing. Mr. Priest and Mr. Vash aren't going to cause any trouble"  
  
"They better not or they'll have hell to pay. I still have to go and talk to them, were are they any ways?"  
  
"They are at the bar"  
  
"I should have known. By the way that reminds me, NO DRINKING FOR YOU!!"  
  
"Yes sempai I won't drink, I promise you"  
  
"Milly, I really feel bad. But I really need this, you do understand right?"  
  
"Of course I do. And I believe that it's the best of ideas. I hope you have lot's of fun Meryl"  
  
"Thank you Milly, now remember behave. And if anything happens call me"  
  
"I will"  
  
I really felt guilty about doing this to her, but god I needed to get out. I am not the kind of person to runaway from my problems but, when I noticed myself thinking about a certain blond hair gunman. And believe me they were not pure thoughts, even I know that it is time to take my 'stress' out of me. I nice trip to neon city will definitely help me calm down. Just the idea of going to the clubs, made me feel much better. When I finally reached the bar, I looked around for the two most annoying men in existence. Of course ignoring the bunch of perverts whistling and giving me the most insulting 'compliments' shall we say.  
  
"Wow Meryl look at you, you look like you are ready to party"  
  
"Thanks Wolfwood. Listen I just want to make sure that you'll behave while I'm gone. Don't cause any trouble you got me"  
  
"We won't, we promise to behave. Right Tongari?"  
  
"Ai, a yeah we will, don't worry insurance girl, we won't cause any trouble. How long will you be gone again?"  
  
"God you didn't even listen when I was talking yesterday. A week, I'll be back in a week. Milly has the hotel's number just in case. Well gentleman I gotta go"  
  
"See you Meryl, have lots of fun for me O.K"  
  
"I will"  
  
(Meryl is gone)  
  
"Wow tongari she sure looks good in those clothes, aren't you jealous?"  
  
"What, why would I be"  
  
"Nah, don't try to hide it from me, I know you like her"  
  
"Me? Not even"  
  
"Oh really, then tell me how come you are blushing"  
  
"I'm not blushing......Is it that noticeable?"  
  
"HAHAHAHA You really do like her uh, well she is quite a specimen"  
  
"Why does she have to dress like that, why is she going to neon city anyways?"  
  
"Are you really that stupid, she is going to have some 'fun'. Neon city has the best clubs, restaurants and hotels there can be. Besides, she is a grown women I imagined that she needs some attention"  
  
"What do you mean by some attention, she has more than enough with us" "Seriously, you are more dumb than I though. She needs male attention, something she won't get from us, or you at any case"  
  
"Male attention, why would Meryl need male attention for"  
  
"..sighed.. Because like I said, she is a grown women with needs, and wait a minute. You do know what I'm talking about, don't you"  
  
"Uh, no"  
  
"Sex, she needs sex. Just like men, women need sex. Of course is easier for us to get it, for women is a little more complicated"  
  
"WHAT, are you trying to tell me that Meryl is going to Neon city because of that. No that can't be true"  
  
"HAHAHAHA, what, does it bother you. It's not like you are going to give her any. I bet you that you haven't even done it yet"  
  
"SHUT UP WOLFWOOD, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A PRIEST"  
  
"Calm down, there is no need to yell. And for your information I'm a special kind of priest"  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean"  
  
"None of your business but, if you need help with Meryl I can help you out"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
(Back to Meryl, a couple of days later)  
  
Right after I arrived I went to this club called 'Spider' and I met a guy. He was really cute, but of course he didn't even compared to Vash. I didn't wanted to rush things, I'm not a sex pervert mind you. But when you are my age, you just can't deny that you need it. Sex it's like a cigarette, a friend once told me. After having one taste, you can't stop craving it. And who can blame me, I have to live around that hunk of a men.  
  
I decided that I should at least know him better, I wasn't that desperate (yea right). We had another date but he had to call it off early, so we rescheduled for next day. I only had two more days left so I decided to stay at the club and enjoy myself. I shouldn't done that, for some reason I felt like someone was watching me. And not the bunch of perverts at the bar, somebody else. And for some reason it bother me a little. But I forget everything when someone ask me to dance. I was in the middle of dancing when my partner was snatch from me. A tall blonde man was standing in front of me now.  
  
I was a little annoyed and decided to go back to my table, but the man grabbed my arm. I tried to pulled away but he was way stronger than me. I looked into his eyes, to showed him that I wasn't scared of him. I shouldn't done that. He had to most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen, and at the same time they were so cold. I was hypnotized, I felt naked at his gaze. The way he was staring at me, it made feel both scared and flushed. There was no mistake, this man had lust in his eyes. And for some weird reason I felt myself lusting after him. 


	2. Chapter 2

I always hated having to come to the club, but it was one of the main sources of income I had. Besides I had a place to stay in here, instead of one of those filthy human hotels. Disgusting humans, that's all they are. I can't stand the way they act. It was here that I learned more about their indecent behavior. Just watching them dance, makes me feel like throwing up. You can sensed the lust in the place, humans and their hormones. Indeed humans are disgusting creatures.  
  
'Every time is the same, I sit here on the top floor watching them. I don't know why, but I feel like if I was waiting for something'.  
  
"Where are Legato and Midvalley"  
  
"They found some entertainment, if you know what I mean"  
  
'I had to admit that their appetites when it came to women was, well disturbing. But after all they were also humans. I wonder if I will be the same, but then again you don't see female plants walking around'.  
  
"What's wrong Sassie?"  
  
"I feel something weird"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is a presence, it feels like... but it can't be"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Like you, I feel a presence like yours, but is really weak"  
  
"Is it Vash"  
  
"No it's not him, is someone else. Can't you feel it?"  
  
I decided it to focus, I expanded my mind to see what the beast was referring to. And I felt it. It was really weak but I could sense it, the presence of someone like me. I went to looked for the owner of this presence, and what I found disturb me. A women, this weak presence was coming from a women?  
  
I didn't wanted to rush, she looked no different than any other human. I decided to watched her for a while, see if there was any type of sign. She was dancing to the rhythm of the music, moving her hips and hands in an exotic fashion. It was hypnotic, I found myself lost in her movements. I wanted to get rid of that men that was dancing with her, what is this feeling? possession. I felt like an animal, with a primitive but important desire. I just didn't know what it was.  
  
My body needed something. I could feel a weird rush of blood, going all over my body. Making me experience foreign sensations. And I could feel all that blood centering in one point. I was aroused, that women was making aroused but why. I couldn't stand it any longer, I need it to do something. I went to were she was dancing, got rid of that lame excuse of a human. She wanted to leave, 'bad decision'. I grabbed her by the arm, and I felt like electricity going trough my body. She looked at me, with anger and annoyance. 'How dare she'. But it suddenly change to fear and admiration. I sawed her blush, and all I could think was how beautiful she was. 'What the hell was going on'  
  
(Meryl's point of view)  
  
I'm not the kind of girl that met's a guy and starts lusting after him, but there was something different about him. Something inside my mind told me to run away, that this man was dangerous. But my body seem to think otherwise. I felt a sense of need at the pit of my stomach the moment he touched me. It was like electricity going all over my body, and god it felt good. For once I decided to forget my logic and let my emotions take over.  
  
It all happen so fast, one moment we were on the dance floor. And a couple of seconds later we were on a empty hallway. I could still hear the music on the background, but his frantic and rough kisses were making me so flustered. I found it difficult to think. But when he bit me my senses came back.  
  
"*Panting*.. Wait..*panting* please, wait"  
  
"*panting*...what"  
  
"I don't even know your name"  
  
"Knives"  
  
"I'm Meryl... What have you done to me?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same"  
  
"Come"  
  
"Were to"  
  
"To my room"  
  
I could say no, I knew what was going to happen. But deep down I wanted it, I had already forgotten about logic. It was to late to back down. I followed him trough the dark hallway, until we reach the door to his room. The entrance to hell. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Trigun is not mine. Unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
(Knives point of view)  
  
How can she affect me like this, I have never acted out of pure instinct. But I couldn't stop myself. I needed her, that much I knew. Still grabbing her by the arm, I started to walk on the direction of my room. But when we arrived at the empty and dark corridor that connected my room to the club, I couldn't hold myself any longer. I started to kissed her. The problem is, I never kissed anyone before.  
  
I kissed her mouth, remembering to introduced my tongue inside of her. Well more like shoving it inside of her. She tasted like red wine. This wasn't as disgusting as I thought it will be. I deepened the kissed, while my hands travel from her arms to her hips. She started to moan on my mouth, and that's when I almost lost control. I was kissing her now rough, wanting more of her. My mouth travel from her mouth to her neck, my hands went down from her hips to her ass. I was grabbing and kissing harder, I felt like if I wanted to eat her. And I did try, and that's what brought her back to her senses.  
  
"*Panting*.. Wait..*panting* please, wait"  
  
"*panting*...what"  
  
"I don't even know your name"  
  
"Knives"  
  
"I'm Meryl... What have you done to me?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same. Come"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"To my room"  
  
(Meryl's point of view)  
  
He started to walk and I followed him, it was a long corridor. I was a little nervous, I have never done something like this before. He is a complete stranger, and with a weird name by the way. Who the hell names someone knives. Maybe it is a nickname, what if he is a criminal... no I don't remember any criminal under the name of knives. Knives I heard that name before, but where....  
  
"We are here" "Uh? O, yes your room"  
  
"Are you O.K"  
  
"I was just wondering, its that really your name or is it a nickname?"  
  
He was quiet, I couldn't tell his expression for it was really dark. He opened the door to his room and got in. Hey, he hasn't answer yet. I went in too.  
  
The room was very simple, there was a window that allowed some light from the moons, a bed and a table next to it. That was it. The lights came on and I turned to look at him. OH MY GOD he kind of looks like vash. I didn't even noticed. The hair and the eyes were different, and he was a little taller. If I didn't know better I could swear that they were related.  
  
"Knives is my name, Millions Knives. But I prefer to be called Knives"  
  
"I'm Meryl Strife. Sorry but how come you have a room inside a club"  
  
"I own this place"  
  
"Oh, that will explain"  
  
"I never done this before"  
  
"Me either. I don't usually go to a strangers room, but for some reason I don't mind with you"  
  
He started to walk towards me, oh god the anticipation. I was really nervous, I felt like a teenager again. Doing it for the first time, gosh Meryl you are a women now. But still, those blue eyes were so disturbingly gorgeous. And he was just so handsome, his face was perfect. His body was slim but muscular. He was a strong man, with a strong presence. A presence that was somewhat different than anybody else.  
  
Once again we were going at it, I felt so desperate. I wanted him so bad, but why? The way he kissed me, the way he touched me. It was so raw and needing. Painful but pleasurable. He took my top off, and started to suck on one of my breasts while squeezing the other hard. I could feel the pressure of his body, he was so warm. I could feel his hardness pressed against me, good thing that I was wearing a skirt. I started to undo the zipper of his suit, which thankfully was a one piece. I kissed his bare chest, just the way he kissed me.  
  
We kissed and bit each other god knows for how long. Since when am I that crazy in bed? Everything he did drove me nuts with desire. I wanted him and badly, that's all that I could think. When our clothes were finally gone, we started a recognition of each others bodies. He was perfect, there are no other words to describe him. He had no marks on his body, no imperfections. His body was slim but cut. His skin was soft to the touch and so warm. He ran his finger through my body, touching my breasts, nipples and belly button until reaching my opening causing my body to shiver. He started to rub my clit, and then also introduce his tongue. He was working me, and god he knew exactly what to do.  
  
After making me come, I decided to return the favor. I motion for him to lay down, which he did. I kissed his mouth and started to move really slow, all the way down to his member. I could heard him moaning, his hand came to my head and try to pushed me down to my destination. But I decided to take my time. When my tongue finally touched the tip of his member, his whole body went stiff. Yes, I liked his reaction. I started to sucked on him really slow, but he seem to have a different idea.  
  
He grabbed my hair and pushed my head harder and faster. Usually I would complain, but I couldn't. What was so different about this man, I was butter on his hands. I didn't feel like complaining, not even Vash made me feel this way. I even let him come in my mouth, something I definitely loathe. And was worst I even swallow it, but then again it didn't taste that bad.  
  
He was on top of me, and without any warning pushed himself on me hard. I shriek a little, he was so big. He didn't even gave me time to adjust, he started to pumped on me hard. Making me moaned and screamed at the same time. After getting used to him I started to move my hips, meting his thrusts. I hear myself screaming his name, begging him to go harder and faster. Which he did. I scratched him bad, I sawed some blood. He bitted my nipples, he made me bleed too. I felt my stomach contract, my screams became louder, my whole body was shaking and finally release, not just mine but his to. And then, he collapsed on top of me. I just close my eyes, and welcome the darkness.  
  
When I open my eyes, there was light coming from the window. 'I wonder what time it is'. I never felt so tired in my life and my whole body was in pain. I was also starving, and sticky from yesterday night. I looked to my side, and there he was sleeping in his stomach. Damn his back was covered in scratches, and dry blood. Wow Meryl, look at what you did. Wow look at what he did to you. My whole chest was covered in bite marks and my inner thighs had bruises all over.  
  
Slowly I got off the bed, put my clothes on and exited the room. The hallway was no longer dark, and intimidating as I remember. When I arrived to the dance floor I noticed people sitting at the bar. There was a man dressed in a strange white coat, he was handsome. Then there was a guy cleaning a saxophone, and a little kid playing with 'insects, ugh' they all turn around to look at me, and I swear that it seem that they all saw a ghost. I felt really uncomfortable at their stare.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but could one of you give me the time"  
  
they were still staring at me, finally the kid spoke  
  
"Ten till one"  
  
"Thank you, uh. Could you tell knives that I had to go, please" "Sure, I'll tell him"  
  
"Thank you kid"  
  
As I made my way to the exit, I could still feel the way that they were looking at me. 'What a bunch of weirdos' When I was outside, I felt relieve of getting away from that place. I went to the hotel, took a shower and had some lunch. After that I went shopping for some gifts for the guys. Today was my last day and I also had that date with that guy. I asked the concierge for directions, the restaurant was walking distance and was also an expensive one. At around five, I started to get ready for my date. I was going to make it short, I wanted to go to sleep because my sand steamer leave early tomorrow.  
  
I put on my nice dress, black with spaghetti stripes and open back. Not to formal, but it look good on me. I put on my high heel shoes and headed to the restaurant to meet my date. It was a beautiful night, the moons look so pretty. If you don't mind the big ass hole in one of them. I wonder what they are doing, I wonder if Vash misses me. Doubtful, but who cares. I need to forget about him, is just not going to work.  
  
I arrived at the restaurant, indeed it seem pretty expensive. What an idiot, probably trying to impress me. Too bad he is not getting any tonight.  
  
"Hi, I have a date. My name is Meryl Strife"  
  
"Oh miss Strife, we been expecting you, please follow me"  
  
I followed the man, to the inside of the restaurant. Admiring the decoration of the place, it was so elegant. I never seen such pretty place, I felt bad for the guy. I was so busy with my exploration, that I didn't even noticed that the place was empty, I didn't even noticed the blue eyes watching my every move.  
  
"Here you are miss, would you like something to drink"  
  
"Red wine"  
  
That voice, I turned to see who had say that. I couldn't believe my eyes, there sitting on the table was him.  
  
"You seem to lack some manners, it is not polite to leave without saying good bay"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, and were is everyone. Were is Leo?"  
  
"He had a little accident, he won't be able to attend. But don't worry, we don't need him. Sit down"  
  
I was suddenly scared, I didn't like the way he was looking at me. His blue eyes were cold, and uninviting. Fuck, and I left my guns at the hotel. I better do as he says, this man is not normal.  
  
"Could you tell me what you want"  
  
"I ask the questions, why do you leave?"  
  
"Because there was no point in staying"  
  
"That's were you are wrong, you see. You are a really special girl, I cannot let you go"  
  
"Listen pal, I have no time for this"  
  
"Meryl you don't understand, I don't care what you think. You are mine, and from now on you do as I say"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. You got to be kidding me"  
  
knives got up his chair and stand right behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders, and massage me. I was really nervous, there was nobody to help me here. I had to come up with something, but what. Damn it, what is he doing. I could feel his breath on my ear, why is my body getting arouse.  
  
"You see, you belong to me. You may want to deny it, but I can feel what your body wants. You like my touch, you need me"  
  
I need it to do something, but what. How to get away from here, I just need some time. A distraction, that will give me enough time. I know.  
  
"You are right, I need you. I didn't wanted to admitted it, I was scare. I have a boyfriend and I felt guilty. But now that you got rid of him. Why don't we go to my hotel, it's not that far away"  
  
(Knives laughs)  
  
"That was easy"  
  
'Whatever you say pal' 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Trigun, it belongs to somebody else.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
As I made my way to the station, I couldn't stop but looked back. I wanted to make sure that nobody was following me, I was so tired. My back was throbbing in pain, my head was dizzy and my stomach rumbling with hunger. All I wanted to do was get on the sand steamer, and forget that anything happen.  
  
When I sawed the building I was so relieve, so far so good. Painfully I made my way to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if there was a sand steamer leaving to September city. I have a ticket to the five a.m, but it is really important for me to leave earlier"  
  
the man locked at me, and then focused on the screen in front of him.  
  
"There is one living in a half an hour, can I see your ticket?"  
  
I handed him the ticket, he inspected it and stamp it.  
  
"Exit number 4 on your right"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
I was so happy, that was lucky. I started to move faster, I just wanted to get on that steamer and sleep all the way back. There it is exit number 4, it wasn't as busy as it would usually be. Probably because of the time. I got in and made my way to my room, so far I was the only one here. I put my suitcase on the compartment about me, and lay down on my stomach. My back was to sore, to lay on my back.  
  
I stayed like that for what it seem an eternity, listening for anything. The steamer wasn't moving yet, and I started to get nervous. Finally it started to move and I was relieve, I lay on my stomach a little longer. When nobody came in, I closed my eyes and tears started to come as I remember what happen just hours before.  
  
Flashback....  
  
We were walking side by side, heading to the hotel. He was to quiet, so I decided to break the silence.  
  
"How did you find me"  
  
"I have my ways"  
  
"What did you do with Leo" "It doesn't matter"  
  
"I'm just curious"  
  
"You won't see him again"  
  
"Really. What do you want with me?"  
  
"I told you, you are really special. I'll make sure that no human touches you again"  
  
"No human, what is that supposed to mean"  
  
"I'll explain everything to you in time, we are here"  
  
We walk in and headed to the elevator, he was awfully quiet. My plan was actually really stupid, but I really didn't had any options. The elevator stop on the third floor, were my room was. Once inside we sat on the bed. I wanted to go and grab my guns, but I was curious about what he said.  
  
"So tell me, why am I so special"  
  
"You are not ready to know yet"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Don't worry about it, we have to run some tests first"  
  
"Tests? What the hell are you talking about"  
  
"Tests to find out how much of a plant you are"  
  
I was not expecting that at all. This guy was definitely a loony, I had to do something and now.  
  
"I'm thirsty, do you want anything to drink"  
  
"No"  
  
I stand up and made my way to the table, there was a pitcher with water there. But most important my coat with my guns, was resting on the chair next to it. I grabbed the pitcher and poured some water, I was nervous again, my hands were shaking. I could feel the way he was staring at me, damn it how to grab my guns. I was shaking more and the glass fell to the ground.  
  
"Shit"  
  
I bent down to grab the cup and that's when it hit me, grab the gun now. And I did. I pull out two of my derringers and turn around. He was still sitting on the bed, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was giving me a look of annoyance, and in a flash he was in front of me. He knocked the guns out of my hands, and grabbed me by the neck.  
  
"Not a smart move.... You wanna know why my name is knives?"  
  
I try to fight but it was impossible, he was too strong. I saw something coming out of his other arm. It was transforming into something weird, it looked like.. like a knife. I was really scared now, what the hell was he. He wasn't human.  
  
He ripped my dress from the front, fuck he is going to kill me. Rape me and then probably kill me.  
  
"You deserve a punishment you know. You need to learn to obey me"  
  
He threw me to the bed and straddle my back, and that's when I felt the sharp pain. I screamed, the bastard was carving something in my back. It hurt so much, I try to break free but it was impossible, I couldn't move. I was crying and screaming, and nobody came. But how, It was impossible I was screaming so loud.  
  
"Nobody is going to help you. They are too afraid"  
  
He kept on carving on my back, and when he was done. He started to lick the blood away, what a sick bastard.  
  
"There now, this is your punishment. But, it is also a way to let everybody know that you are mine. You know, I love the way that you scream. I want to hear you scream my name Meryl"  
  
I heard the noise of a zipper, and then the rustle of clothes. But by now, even if I wanted to move I couldn't. My back hurt to much. I felt his mouth all over my back, his hands traveling around my body. And the worst thing is that I enjoy it, I was getting aroused. The more he touched me, the more I wanted from him.  
  
He help me stand on my hands and knees. With one hand he was caressing my breast, while the other was playing with my clit. I felt his breath next to my ear, sending shivers all over my body. He kissed my earlobe, then move to my neck. He wanted to kiss my mouth, and guess what. I move my mouth closer to his. Once again I found myself lost in his urgent kisses.  
  
My back was still hurting, but the contrast of the pain and his caresses was actually exciting. He penetrated me, this time much slower than last time. His hands travel to my hips but his mouth was still on my mouth. Slowly he increase his rhythm, making me moan harder on his mouth. I lost the strength on my arms and plunge into the bed. He went harder, and faster. I grabbed the blanket, my knuckles became white. I was screaming now close to my release. I finally came and he did to, but of course he wasn't done yet. We did it again, this time he put me on top. When he was finally satisfied, of hearing me scream his name. Let's not forget the new set of bite marks and scratches, He went to sleep. But I didn't. I waited almost an hour. When I was sure that he was completely out of it, I got out of bed. Luckily, my suitcase was ready, and I had a set of clothes ready. I'm always prepared. I grabbed my coat and head out to the station.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
How could I, I'm just sick. How could I enjoy what he did to me. I touched my back and it hurt. I needed to eat and take a shower. Yes I'll take a shower once I get there and then something good to eat. I can't wait to see Milly, and the guys too. Vash, how can I look into your eyes. After crying a little more I felt sleep.  
  
I woke up to the nock in my door.  
  
"We have arrive, miss"  
  
"I hear you"  
  
I was actually felling worse now, it was so hot. I grabbed my suitcase and headed out. A nice cold shower, that's all I need. Thankfully September city was much smaller, and because it was so early there was nobody on the streets. 'Its getting hotter in here' finally I arrived to the hotel we were staying. When I open the door I wasn't surprised that Milly wasn't here. 'Sure Milly, you wouldn't drink at all uh'  
  
I threw my suitcase to the ground, took my clothes off and headed to the shower. I was burning inside. I let the cold water run, it felt so good. A couple of minutes later I got out and put the towel around me. I started to walk towards the bed but I didn't make it. My body was hurting, it was hurting to much. It was burning and hurting all over. I passed out and was surrounded by darkness.  
  
Vash point of view.  
  
Since Meryl was gone, all we did was get wasted at the bar. And the night before she arrived wasn't an exception. I was completely gone when I felt a burst of energy, I thought that I was dreaming. But the energy was getting stronger. I woke up, and found myself on the floor. I adjusted my eyes and found Milly and wolfwood sleeping on the table we were drinking last night. I was going to sleep again when I felt the energy again, and this time I also felt the pain.  
  
I was feeling a little sick, but I was sure that something was wrong. This energy was coming from a plant, but from the opposite direction of the plant generator. I headed out and concentrated. There it was, the energy was getting stronger and the emotions were so strong. I looked everywhere, the town was deserted. And finally I noticed were the energy was coming, it was coming from the hotel.  
  
I ran to the hotel, I was really worry now. Something inside of me was telling me that something was wrong. When I entered the guy at the desk told me that Meryl was back. Now I was more scared, she wasn't supposed to be back until eight. I hurried up the stairs, the energy was now stronger than ever. I was so confused I had no idea what could be causing this. The worst thing is that it was coming from Meryl's room.  
  
I knocked on her door, and nobody answer. "Meryl are you in there. Meryl" fuck I could fell it. That energy, there was no doubt it was a plant. I turn the knob and to my surprised it wasn't locked. What I found was completely impossible. Meryl was on the floor, a towel barely covering her body. And energy surrounding her body.  
  
I step closer, I had no idea how to deal with this situation. Meryl was emitting energy that only a plant could. It was impossible, if she was a plant I would notice. I got closer and I notice something in her back, it was like a scar. My heart started to beat faster, I felt anger running throughout my veins. The name knives was imprinted in her back.  
  
"That bastard"  
  
I pick her up and put her on the bed, I was crying. How could she run into knives, how could he do this to her. The towel came loose, and I sawed the marks on her breast and neck. Bite marks and bruises, and some scratches too. Not only on her breast but on her hips and inside thighs. She was hot to the touch, she had a fever. I was crying harder now. All this time I have try to ignore her, ignore her feelings. All this time I ignore my feelings so that she could be safe. And now look at her. The poor girl was in pain because of whatever knives did to her. I don't know what to do, Rem what should I do. 


	5. Chapter 5

I hate saying this, but Trigun does not belong to me. But I'm planning on stealing Knives and Legato.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
There was only darkness, I couldn't feel anything. I was afraid, afraid of being alone. I was confused, the uncertainty in my heart grew bigger. A sudden rush overcame me, my hole life was being played on my mind. Memories long time forgotten, some were merry, some were sorrowful, some just confusing. Feelings were all around me, all of my feelings.  
  
"Sister"  
  
Warm energy, a voice. No, not just one, many. All merge together, feelings no longer mine. Happiness, excitement.  
  
"Sister, we found you"  
  
I looked up, it is no longer dark. Many colors, energy all around me. It's warm I feel alive, I'm no longer scare.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sister, don't be afraid. We would help you, you are special to us"  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You are our family, you were hidden from us. We knew you were out there, somewhere in the darkness. To weak to reach to us. But you have come, and we are happy"  
  
"Were was I?"  
  
"We don't know, but we wanted to see you. We wanted to feel your emotions. Please come and see us, we want to feel the life"  
  
"I don't know were to go"  
  
"He will take you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
" Please help them, they no longer hear us. They have forgotten about us. They hurt each other, that's not how it should be. They need you. Sister please help them, open their minds. Guide them to us, to you to their feelings"  
  
"No, don't go away. I want to know more, don't leave me please" "We would always be by your side. Please come to us, let us feel the life"  
  
I reached out, and I could feel their energy going through my body. Filling it with electricity and powerful feelings. At that moment, I understood what I was supposed to do. What I was, and my mission. And most important, the life.  
  
"Meryl. Meryl wake up please. Don't leave me"  
  
'That voice, poor Vash'. As I open my eyes, I felt the world around me so different now. New feelings came to me, the way I perceive things now was overwhelming. This is probably how newborns feel when coming out of the womb.  
  
"Meryl, are you O.K"  
  
I turn to look at those eyes, so warm and caring. So different from the coldness of his brother. Now everything made sense to me, but I needed to learn the whole truth.  
  
"Vash, I'm fine. I never felt better"  
  
"What happen. What did Knives did to you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me Vash. I'm fine"  
  
"Meryl"  
  
"Please tell me everything, I need to know. Tell me, from the beginning"  
  
He was looking at me, like a lost child. I felt so sorry for him, now I could feel his sadness and his pain. His loneliness and his love. He could no longer hide those feelings from me, not anymore.  
  
I listened to him, talking about the SEEDS, about Rem and about Tessla. And how since then things started to change between he and his brother. How knives try to kill everyone, how Rem sacrifice her life for them, and her last words. I heard of their travels, and the creation of the twin guns. How he try to killed his brother, but couldn't and decided to travel on his own. The more I heard, the more that I wanted to cry. But I need it to be strong, I needed to find out to help him.  
  
I learned of how he lost his arm, thanks to knives. About the angel arms and how Knives used him to destroy July city. I also learned more about the Gung ho guns, and the man named Legato. The one who make him used his angel arm again. He told me what he did the last two years he was gone, and apologize for not telling us anything.  
  
"That's pretty much it. I feels good to get it out of my chest. Meryl tell me, what did knives did to you" "What did he do to my back?"  
  
"Meryl, I..."  
  
"Please tell me Vash"  
  
"He put his name on you"  
  
"*sighs* he is a piece of work uh. It will be much harder than I thought"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Vash listened to me, I need you to take Milly and Wolfwood and get out of this town"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Knives is coming for me, and I don't want any of you to get hurt. He doesn't know that I know about you. Please take their stuff and don't tell them that I'm here"  
  
"Meryl I can't, I can't leave you alone"  
  
"You have to, I promised that I would help you and that's what I'm going to do"  
  
"Who do you promised that"  
  
"*giggle* my new sisters"  
  
"WHAT, what do you mean"  
  
"Come on get ready, your brother will be here in about an hour. Take their stuff, and my money. Rent a car and take them out of here. Come up with any excuse, and don't tell them anything until you are safe out of here. Go on Vash, before they wake up and find out what's going on"  
  
"What are you going to do, how do you know that he is coming?"  
  
"I'll go with him. He is the only one that can help me, I need to find out more about myself"  
  
"Oh no, you are not going with him"  
  
"Oh yes I am, listen. He will find me anywhere, we now share a connection. And believe me, he will find me. Vash I need you alive, I promised that I'll be fine. I would find you later I promise"  
  
"Meryl you don't understand, you are.... You are special to me, I don't want to lose you. I feel so hopeless right now, I don't know what to do"  
  
I hugged him tight. "I love you Vash, you won't lose me. I promised you that everything will be fine. Please leave now"  
  
I see that he wants to say more, and I cut him by pressing my lips to his. He hugged me tight, and kiss me back. I can tell that this is his first kiss, and he is much more timid than his brother. I broke our embrace, before I change my mind.  
  
"I love you Meryl, I'll be waiting for you"  
  
"I love you too Vash. Please be careful, and take care of them"  
  
He grabbed Milly's bag and headed out to his room, I followed him and help him get the rest of the stuff. It was noon now. With one last hug and a kiss we said goodbye, uncertain of our next meeting.  
  
When I could feel knives presence just outside the city, I prepared the rest of my stuff and headed his way. I still didn't know how to help the twins, but I would find out a way. My newfound sisters would be able to help me, and I was really excited to meet them all. They wanted to feel the life from up close, they were so excited about it. I'm excited too, but I can't help to be nervous. What will knives do about it? I just hope that he doesn't hurt them, after all he is the father.  
  
I stand on the desert just outside the city, he knows that I'm here. And god's he is pissed. I noticed that he is not alone, there are two with him. A human and something else. Ha, ha. A human, it sounds weird saying that. But I guess that I have to get used to it, after all I'm no longer one.  
  
"Finally what took you so long"  
  
"Get in the car"  
  
"Don't look at me like that, I wasn't escaping. I just needed to get the rest of my things"  
  
"You defy me again Meryl, and you left not thinking of the consequences. You changed, and I wasn't there to see it"  
  
"Well you didn't missed that much. By the way, were are we going. We are starving"  
  
"We"  
  
"Yea we, oh. Im sorry I forgot. I'm pregnant, and you don't want your kids to starve to death do you?"  
  
That was probably the most surprised look that I have seen in his eyes. And probably the biggest his mouth could open. "Stop the car. Zazie sit in the front"  
  
He switched places with the kid, which wasn't human and neither a plant. He sat next to me, his blue eyes were looking at me. He was trying to see things, I didn't understand what he was trying to do at first, but when I heard him on my mind I new what he was up to.  
  
'You are pregnant?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Who is the father'  
  
'Who else but you'  
  
'you are not lying to me are you'  
  
'Why would I do that. Listen we are really hungry, I haven't eat anything since yesterday night. And believe me, this is no normal pregnancy. This kids are hungry, they are taking all of my energy away.'  
  
'This kids'  
  
'Yes there are two, twins'  
  
'How do you know that'  
  
'I just know O.K. So can we please go now'  
  
He looked at me one last time, and then turn to the man driving. "Let's go"  
  
We kept driving for hours, I was really hungry. And really annoyed, none of them said anything. It was so boring. I missed the guys so much, but well I couldn't complain. I was at least alive and without scratches, yet. I look to the suns setting on the distance, my thoughts were with Vash.  
  
'I wonder, when would I see you again Vash the stampede' 


	6. Chapter 6

This is kind of a filler chappy. I hate to repeat myself. Trigun belongs to somebody else. Is not mine.  
  
Chapter. 6  
  
'Meryl wake up'  
  
"Uh, were are we"  
  
"We stopped for the night. There is a restaurant, Zazie would go with you while we get rooms"  
  
"Finally food"  
  
Knives and the man that I figured was Legato, made their way to the hotel. It was a really small town, there were some people going around their business. But I could feel, that they were scare of us. 'If only they knew'  
  
"Come Meryl, let's go ahead'  
  
"Sure.... So, Zazie is your name uh"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What are you, I can feel you are different"  
  
"You are right, I'm a beast. Let's just leave it at that"  
  
"Are you part of the Gung ho guns?"  
  
"How do you know abut us"  
  
"I work for an insurance company, and I have been following the attacks cause by them. All targeted to Vash the Stampede, why is that"  
  
"You sure know a lot miss, you better watch it. Just because you are like him, it doesn't mean that he would be all nice on you"  
  
"I know that, but I need to know"  
  
"You better ask him, I don't want to get in trouble. By the way, you sure look different"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you seen yourself in a mirror lately?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I haven't"  
  
"Well, I guess you just have to wait"  
  
We entered the bar and almost immediately, there was people already staring at us. Specially men. I decided to ignore them as always. We sat down on a table, and waited for the service. Because there was a bar, there was a group of disgusting drunken man. And to make matters worst one of them was coming to our table.  
  
'God he stinks'  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Such beautiful little thing aren't ya. What you said I invite you a drink"  
  
"Listen pal, you better leave now"  
  
"Oh, playing hard to get aren't ya. Come on, you and me can have lots of fun. What do you said, I promised I wont hurt that little piece of ass you have there"  
  
'Why do men have to be so disgusting'  
  
"listen you jerk, if you know what's good for you. You'll leave me the hell alone.  
  
"Feisty little ass, that's just the way I like them"  
  
I would have done something else, but Knives and Legato were entering the restaurant. And to tell you the truth, I was really curious to see his expression.  
  
"Leave know"  
  
"And who are you pretty boy"  
  
'Well he is right on that one, Legato is actually a really pretty boy'  
  
'You think so'  
  
'Hey Knives, you got the rooms'  
  
'Of course I did'  
  
"AHHHHHH, you bastard, what are you doing to me"  
  
"I say leave"  
  
"AHHHHHHH" I felt the power that Legato was using on the man, he was extremely powerful. Also he was enjoying this, he was going to kill him.  
  
"Hey, Legato just let him go please"  
  
'Why should he, he dare talk to you'  
  
'Knives come on, he is drunk. Tell him to let him go. Actually, tell him to get rid off all of them drunk men'  
  
'And why is that'  
  
'They stink, they are making me nauseous'  
  
'Legato get rid off the drunk men, but don't kill them'  
  
'As you wish my master'  
  
'Master? Did he just call you master?'  
  
'Legato knows his place, unlike others'  
  
'You don't expect me, to call you master right'  
  
'You will one day'  
  
'Right, sure'  
  
When all of the drunk men were gone, the waitress finally came to take our order.  
  
"Hey girl were are your restrooms"  
  
"You see that door, just go in and go the right. The last door on your left"  
  
"Thank you, by the way. I'll have your pasta dish, and your steak plate with mash potatoes and corn please. Also I want a bowl of your soup and some bread"  
  
"Uh, is that all for you"  
  
"Oh yea, I'm starving. Oh also, bring me one of those burgers with lots of pickles and onions. I guess that's all. Well I'll be back"  
  
"Su..Sure miss"  
  
(Meryl is gone) "Did she just order that. She is even worse than Legato"  
  
"What would you like to eat little boy"  
  
"I won't be eating anything"  
  
"How about you sir"  
  
"I'll have three hot dogs, a burger with lots of onions and fries. Also bring me some chilly, and lots of bread"  
  
"Oh...O.K. he,he. What about you sir"  
  
"Your pasta dish"  
  
"Would you like anything to drink"  
  
"Red wine and some lemonade for the lady"  
  
"I'll have some water"  
  
"And I"ll have a diet drink"  
  
"Legato do you really believe that by getting a diet drink you'll save some weight"  
  
"What would you know"  
  
"Whatever. Hey Knives that girl knows about the Gung ho gungs"  
  
"Did she told you how"  
  
"Yeah, something about working for an insurance company"  
  
"Master, forgive me for asking you this. But did you notice her change"  
  
"Of course I did, not only did she change physically. But her energy is much more powerful. There is no doubt now, she is a plant. Dr. Conrad better be at the hideout by the time we get there"  
  
"Is that were Midvalley is master"  
  
"Yes. Who would of thought that the old man would be useful one day, good thing I didn't killed him last time"  
  
"Do you believe he knows something about her master" "I don't know, but at least he can examine her. Besides now that she is pregnant, I need someone with his expertise"  
  
"Hey Knives, are you happy. I mean now that you are going to be a father"  
  
"That is not of your business beast. Why is she taking so long"  
  
(Meanwhile on the restroom)  
  
Wow look at me, I look much younger. I actually look pretty, not that I wasn't before. But my skin is so white now, and my eyes are so pretty. They are so bright, just like Vash and Knives And my cheeks are naturally blush, and even my lips are pink. I better not think about Vash when I'm close to Knives, I don't want him to know yet. Um, my hair is getting longer. And it is so soft now. I wonder what else has change, of course my boobs are bigger. That's why my bra was uncomfortable, better get rid of it. Hey wait a minute, there is no body hair on my arms. I wonder. AH, there is no body hair anywhere. Now that I remember, Knives didn't have any hair down there either. I wonder if Vash, ack no,no,no. Don't think about that. I better go back, I'm starving.  
  
All this change and I'm still as short as before. I hope that the food is there.  
  
"What took you so long"  
  
"I was looking at myself, I did change a lot"  
  
"Here is your soup miss and your chilly sir"  
  
"Hey thank you, who's lemonade is that?"  
  
"Yours"  
  
"Oh Knives, how nice of you"  
  
"Hurry up, and eat"  
  
When I was finally satisfy, we went to the hotel. Legato and Zazie shared one room, and of course I shared mine with Knives. I really hope that he doesn't want to do anything tonight, I don't feel like it. I better take a shower.  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
"Taking a shower"  
  
"That's a good idea"  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
"To take a shower with you"  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think so"  
  
"And why not"  
  
"Because I don't want you to"  
  
"You really don't have a choice"  
  
"I hate you so much sometimes, after what you did to me. You still believe that I want to be any closer than this"  
  
"Meryl I'm not stupid, I can feel what you want. No matter how hard you try to fight it, you are mine. And your body needs me, so stop acting like this and get on the shower"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"You won't think that after I'm done with you, you'll even beg me for more"  
  
"*sighs* Come on let's go, I want to go to sleep"  
  
"Who say anything about sleep" 


	7. chapter 7

A short update. But the beginning of the main plot. I know that Knives acts a little rough, but that's part of the story. I really don't know why, but it is. Now if you notice, the names of most cities are fake. And also the characters may change a little bit. Tell me how did I do with milly, she is hard to write about. This chapter, is in a way showing how the characters are starting to change. Tell me what you think, and if you don't like something and have a suggestion. Be my guest. Again sorry for the errors.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Milly's point of view)  
  
It's been one week since we arrived at silver city. And two since I last sawed my superior. That day when Mr. Vash told us, that sempai had an emergency and we have to pick her up. My heart almost stopped. Sempai is not just my superior, but my best friend and almost part of my family. I have basically spend half of my life by her side. So how am I supposed to deal with this.  
  
I have always rely on you, I depended on your sense of responsibility and good judgement. And now that you are gone, I have to deal with this on my own. I remember Mr. Vash telling us what happen, and all I could think of is how stubborn a person you are. Always thinking in the safety of others, before yours. I know that you are strong, and that you always keep your promises. And that's the only thing that I can think of, to keep me sane.  
  
I have learn so much in so little time. About Mr. Vash past, his brother, about you not being human and Mr. Priest not being who we thought he was. And I thought that you were overreacting, you never really trusted him. You always had a sixth sense when it came to people, of course the exception being Mr. Vash. I feel so sorry for him, he has been trying to so hard. I can see it in his eyes, he is confused and scared and tired. I don't think that he has been able to sleep in the last week. He forgave Mr. Priest, but only because he promised him to help us find you. I , I don't know what to do. I really love him, but I can't help but feel cheated on. My older sister used to tell me that, you have to learn to forgive. But I guess that is not that easy.  
  
Oh Meryl I hope that you are fine. I hope that my idea that, everyone has good in their hearts is actually truth. I hope that you can find the good in Mr. Knives, and help your new sisters on whatever they want. I would be waiting sempai, waiting for you.  
  
*Knock on the door*  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Hey Milly"  
  
"Hai Mr. Vash, so what have you and Mr. Priest decided?"  
  
"Well he is going to find Knives, he says that there is a hideout about three or four days away from here. With some luck, he is there with her" "Do you trust him Mr. Vash?"  
  
"He is the only one that can help us right now, there is nobody else that knows about my brother"  
  
"Mr. Vash I know sempai, and she always keeps her promises. She loves you, and if she promise that she will be back she will. And please don't blame this on yourself, that's the last thing that sempai would want"  
  
"Milly, I. It is my fault"  
  
"No, its not. You couldn't stopped this, there was no way for you to know the future. Please, don't blame this on yourself. If you love her, be strong for her"  
  
"Thank you Milly. I really appreciate everything that you have done for me"  
  
"That's what friends are for. Hey I need your opinion, what should I say to the insurance. Should I tell them to close the case of Vash the stampede, and that both me and sempai are no longer working in the case. Or that for some reason, we have to put our investigation on hold until further notice?"  
  
"Tell them that the situation with Mr. Stampede, is no longer safe on any level. And that you and Meryl are no longer working for the company. Also, tell them not to send anybody else"  
  
"O.K ill do just that. Well I better write this letters now, I want to finish before dinner time"  
  
"I'll come and get you when is time O.K"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Vash"  
  
(Vash point of view)  
  
"I feel sorry for her, she tries hard to act all nice and fine. But I can hear her crying at nights. She really misses you Meryl, and I do too. I hope that Wolfwood is able to find something about you. He seems to be a nice guy, after all his job was to keep me safe. I really like him you know, as a friend. But he did lied to me, to us. I know that Milly likes him, and to tell you the truth Meryl I think that he likes her too. You should have seen how hurt he was, when Milly called him a traitor. She hasn't talk to him since, and he is deeply hurt for that.  
  
Is funny how events change the way we think. Since you been gone, all I can think of is of how lucky I truly am. After all this time of wandering, I finally found somebody to love. I love Rem and my brother, but that's a family love. With you is different, I want to share thinks with you that I never wanted to share before. I was scared of course, I knew that I couldn't love you. Because at the end we were different, you would eventually die and I would have stay the same. But now you are like me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Meryl, I promise that I would do what I can to save you. This time, my brother is not gonna get between me and the person that I love. I'll make sure of that.  
  
(Meryl point of view)  
  
After traveling two days on car. Which by the way, were the most boring two days of my life. We arrived at what seems to look like an abandon plant facility. Its been almost a week since we came here, and Knives has been acting strange since that night at the hotel. Of course only when we are alone. He is still rough in bed, but that's just the way that he is. What strikes me the most, is how much he likes to cuddle after sex. And how he got that habit of rubbing my belly. He doesn't really talk much, and when he is in front of the others he is back to his bastard self. Which leads me to the conclusion that, there is probably hope for him.  
  
I liked him when he is sleep, just like this. He looks so innocent, so lonely. I have to admit that I don't hate him, even if I said it to him all the time. Since I changed, my emotions are different. I can't seem to find hate on me, even when I think off all the bad things that he has done. I just can't hate him. Also I no longer get all grumpy and bitchy, I just can't. I'm usually calm and happy. But how can I feel happy, when I been living with a men that has killed millions.  
  
My appetite of course is probably, the biggest and most annoying change in my metabolism. I hope that after the pregnancy I can go back to normal, well Dr. Conrad thinks that way. I don't really like that men, he looks at me with an admiration that scares. To him I'm not a person, but a case study. He has done countless of test on me, we are still waiting for the results. Sassie took him to December city, to find any type of information about me.  
  
I really miss Sassie, he is the only one that can carry an almost civil conversation with me. That guy Midvalley is such an ass, he thinks he is the hottest thing to ever walk this planet. And Legato well, I don't know if I'm imagining thinks. But, he gives me the creeps. After that night at the hotel, he stares at me like trying to look deep within my soul. At first I thought that he was uncomfortable, I mean after hearing me and Knives going at it all night I would be uncomfortable. But then when we came here, an I'm alone in our room. I swear that I can feel his presence. And I feel jealousy, is he jealous at me. I really don't know what to do, I was planning on talking with him. Find out more about him, and his reasons for joining Knives.  
  
I don't know how to tell Knives about Vash, I don't ever hear him talking about him. He is so possessive at times, I don't have a clue as to what his reaction will be. He doesn't even want me to go and visit my sister, even though she calls me every day. He says that is better to wait for the results of dr. Conrad's analysis, that you never know if something wrongs happen. And also he says that he is a little worry, for the fascination my sisters have with the babies. I keep telling him that I'll be fine, but still he won't let me go.  
  
I wonder if he worries about me, I mean truly cares of what happens to me. Not just because of what I am, but because of who I am. He is such a confusing character, I know that I love Vash. But still, I can't stop thinking of my relationship with Knives. We do have a relationship, he is my lover and the father of my children. But he is a killer, and he has hurt Vash. But every time that he makes love to me, and every time he says my name, and every time that he hugs me so possessive and when he rubs my tummy feeling the life of our children. I forget about his past, I forget everything that he is ever done. But the thing that hurts me the most is, that I forget about Vash. 


	8. Answer to an email

Hi, this is not a chapter. But an answer to an e mail I got.  
  
First off I would like to say that, I'm writing this story in a more realistic point of view. As more as I can. My idea for Meryl going out and have some fun is this. She is a strong and independent women. And in real life I haven't met a 23 year old virgin (sorry but I haven't, I don't mean to embarrassed or insult anybody) or a women that just because she is in love decides to forget about any other men in existence. (Example many idiotic manga girls, especially Kagome from Inuyasha).  
  
Meryl IS I say IS upset with Vash, but I thought that the reasons will be obvious. But just in case this are her reasons: 1.-First off he disappears for two years, without saying anything. 2.-he doesn't even says he is sorry or admits to missing them at all. 3.-he doesn't even called her and Milly by their real name. 4.-he always acts like an idiot. 5.-Meryl believes that to Vash, she is only an insurance girl and not even a friend.  
  
I could go on for hours, but I don't want to sound like a bitchy ex girlfriend. Now some people may not even understand this reasons, but put them on a real point of view. Wouldn't that sound like he is pretty much refusing her? Cause to me it does.  
  
About Knives and Meryl relationship  
  
Knives IS taking advantage of Meryl. He did raped her, for gods sake he carved his name on her back. And I never said that Meryl is in love with him, or the other way around. The attraction they had at the beginning was only a one thing for Meryl or was it. But Knives had other reasons which I can't say yet. Knives is being possessive of Meryl because well here is my reason:  
  
how would you react if you were a plant that, for 130 something years has been trying to get your brother to see your point of view. But has failed miserably. Knives has only been thinking of creating and Eden for him and Vash. Because he and his brother were unique, and because he love his brother. There were no others like him, and remember the plants on the bulb are in away oblivious to what happens on the world. But now there is another plant and to top it off she is pregnant. How would you react. Possessive?, wouldn't you want to keep her? Here is another way of creating a Eden without his brother. Knives point of view is this, I won't make the same mistake I did the first time with Vash. Because remember Vash was 'corrupted' by Rem's ideas. He wants Meryl to see his point of view, but first he wants her to respect him at any cost. He wants to show her that he wants her, and that he is not gonna let her go. But not because he loves her, but because of what she is and what she is carrying. Knives wants Meryl also because she is innocent and naive. Remember he doesn't know yet that Meryl knows about his plans, or that she knows and is in love with Vash. There are more reasons as why he is acting like he is, but an obvious one is this: He is knives for gods sake. He is a cold blooded killer, that is used to getting whatever he wants.  
  
Finally, I never intended it to be your traditional story. Knives and Meryl fall in love just because. That's not how it works. They are not in love, at least not yet. Is just not gonna happen like that. I want them to really know each other, and remember Meryl is not a human anymore. And she is slightly different than Knives and Vash because she is a female plant. She is more like the plants in the bulb, she can no longer think as she used to. I don't want to get to much in detail, but she is more pure than the twins. And more innocent and fragile.  
  
Question, has any of you seen or read 'the house of the spirits' well in a way I'm basing the Knives and Meryl relationship out of that book/movie.  
  
Now I'm actually stuck, I don't know what to do with Vash. So if you have any ideas let me know.  
  
And once again thank you for reading my story, I know that is crazy but that's just the way that I am. I hope that I clarify my point and reasons behind the story.  
  
Thank you. 


	9. Chapter 8

AHHHHHHHHH, all this time and I didn't know, thanks Sailorpenguinz for letting me know that I spelled ZAZIE's name wrong. Now about the grammar. My boyfriend won't help me, he says that unless is school related. He won't help me at all. You see he doesn't like manga and anime, and thinks that is a waste of time. To which I say BORING. But I promised you that I will try my hardest, I will go over and hopefully fix some of my mistakes. After all, I only known English for 3 years.  
  
Now, about a stupid review left by some stupid person. You want to know why I did what I did, well really simple. BECAUSE ITS MY GOD DAMN STORY, I do whit it what I want. If I want to, I can make knives wear a little pink dress and dance in circles singing hit me baby one more time. If my whim is to see Vash dress like the teminator, and go on a killing spree. Then he will.  
  
Seriously if you don't like something, why read it. And worst of all, why leave stupid reviews that make no sense. Respect people, respect. Not just to the writer, but to the people that actually read and have positive and constructive criticism. Well with that out of my system, here is the next chapter. XOXO  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
(Legatos point of view)  
  
I often wondered, what are my masters intentions now. Since that girl showed up, everything related to his brother and the extermination of the spiders seems to be forgotten. What are your plans for that girl? You seem to have a plan for all of us, but what do you really plan to do with her master. Is she just a toy, a means to and end?  
  
I can understand that you are attracted to her, she is quite a find. An exotic and unique piece of art, a collectors must shall we say. But then again, you want more than just sex from her don't you. You want her complete attention, you want to possess her body and mind. Are you not satisfy with her? She is quiet and docile, she doesn't complain or talk back at you. She is nothing but a doll, a pretty doll that lets you play with her.  
  
I can heard you every night since that night at the hotel, you don't seem to get tired of her. The more you have, the more you want from her. I sawed you once, I couldn't help it. I needed to see that part of you, after all this time the idea of you involve with anybody seem ridiculous. You didn't even feel my presence, and I was right behind your door. Watching, listening to your love making. The noises coming from that room, the noises of two perfect beings joining their bodies.  
  
I can't deny that I'm jealous master, she doesn't complain to you. Not even after what you did to her, yes I know what you did to her. How you hurt her, back in neon city. But I just can't understand why. Why did you hurt your own, what was your purpose. But then again nothing you do needs explanation, you always know what's best for all of us.  
  
Does she know, that you want to see what's in her mind. I wonder if she knows, and is actually blocking you. Trying to keep the last control over her, hiding her past and emotions from you. What was she before, she doesn't talk about her life. Probably because it will hurt her more, or probably because her past is painful. After all she came willingly to you, no complaining and no fighting.  
  
She hasn't even try to scape, you think that is because she knows that she can't. But I know better, even if she is a superior being now. She was human before, and the way that she is acting is too perfect even for her. Is she planning something, Is she acting for you. Making you think that you have control over her, when actually you don't.  
  
There she comes, wearing one those sun dresses I love so much. She looks like a doll, so pretty and so angelic. She has change much, the first time I sawed her she wasn't as full as she is now. I know that I made her uncomfortable, she doesn't like my presence. But she has no choice, the beast is not here so there is nobody else to talk. I agree with her, master lacks communication skills. And Midvalley is just an ass, he flirts with her even if she belongs to master. He needs to learned his place.  
  
"Good morning Legato"  
  
"Good morning Meryl, how did you sleep"  
  
"I slept fine, how about you"  
  
"Fine too I guess, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Serve breakfast now" (he is talking to a servant)  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"How are you feeling today"  
  
"The same as before"  
  
"Are you still trying to remember those feelings"  
  
"Yes, I just don't feel complete"  
  
"Have you talk to master about this"  
  
"He wouldn't understand"  
  
"I see. What type of feelings you can't remember?"  
  
"I believe that is anger and hate and others like depression and loneliness"  
  
"You can't remember how to hate, that's interesting. Its that why you don't seem bothered to live around master?  
  
"I know that I should hate him, that he hurt me. I remember everything but, I can't feel it. It's weird I mean, is it because I changed that I can't feel this anymore? I wish that Dr. Conrad was back, I want to know more about myself. I want to visit my sister too"  
  
"He still won't let you go"  
  
"No"  
  
"He must be jealous"  
  
"Jealous? Why would he be jealous, I don't understand. He shouldn't be jealous of our sisters, we are a family"  
  
"Do you remember what jealousy feels like?"  
  
"*sighs* not really. But I know that is what you feel, when somebody tries to take something from you. But he shouldn't think like that, my sisters would never do anything like that"  
  
"Nobody really knows how the beings inside the bulbs really are, not even master. He is being careful, because he doesn't want to lose you"  
  
"Right, he doesn't want to lose me. After all, I'm the only person he can have sex with. He hasn't touch and would not touch a spider. Stupid tittle he gave them"  
  
"Are you complaining? It sounds to me like you enjoy it. I don't believe that he forces himself on you, not since that time"  
  
"That is not of your business"  
  
"Tell me Meryl, how can you enjoy his touch after what he did to you. How can you share his bed so willingly, knowing that you are marked because of him? He only sees you as property you know, he only wants you because of what you are"  
  
"I said is not of your business"  
  
"Meryl listen...Could it be. I can't believe it, is it really him. Meryl come, there is somebody I want you to meet"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"The last member of our team, chapel the evergreen. You must know about him, the beast probably told you about him"  
  
"He only said that he was on a mission, he never told me what mission it was"  
  
"Come, let's see what he wants. He has been gone for long, his mission is really important you know"  
  
"Really, I wouldn't know"  
  
"Something must of happen, he would never show up unless something bad happen to the mission. Hopefully he is dead"  
  
(When they find Chapel in another room)  
  
"Chapel what a weird sight, long time since our last meeting"  
  
"Chapel? You are Chapel. You work for him, how could you. We trusted you, how could you Wolfwood"  
  
"Meryl, calm down. Please I need to talk to you"  
  
"Excuse me but, you two know each other?"  
  
"Meryl come with me, let's get out of here ahhhhh. Damn you Legato let me go. AHHHHH"  
  
"Please let him go, please Legato don't hurt him"  
  
"I don't think so, he will show master what his intentions really are"  
  
"No please, don't. don't do it"  
  
(Knives enters the scene)  
  
"What is going on here"  
  
"Master, it seems that Chapel came here looking for Meryl. He wants to take her away from here"  
  
"What, Meryl what is he talking about"  
  
"I...I ...please let him go, and I promised that I'll show you everything"  
  
"Why would I let him go"  
  
"Please I beg you, let him go"  
  
"Show me first, and then I'll decide what to do with him"  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"If you don't show me now, I'll kill him and I'll make you show me"  
  
(Meryl starts to cry)  
  
"Your crying doesn't affect me"  
  
"Do it then, look inside. I know that you been trying, I know that you want to see what's inside. Do it then see for yourself"  
  
"That's what I'll do"  
  
(Hours later, Knives is in his office. And this is his point of view)  
  
'How dare she, how dare she hide him from me. She knew about him, she knew everything. That's the reason she acts like this, she was planning on going back to him. She lied to me, everything was a lie. Damn her'  
  
"Master"  
  
"What do you want"  
  
"Master I'm sorry for disturbing you but, she is really hurt. She has a broken jaw, and she is bleeding too. She hit the wall hard, we should go to the city" (Knives slapped her and she hit the wall, just in case you are wondering)  
  
"Damn it, she fucking deserves it. All this time, she was planning on going back to him. She loves him, she didn't even told him that she is pregnant. She never told him anything about what happen. She was thinking about him all this time. She didn't want to hurt him Uh, well let's see how hurt he is now that Chapel tells him everything"  
  
"Master, we should go now"  
  
"Get the car ready, I will get her"  
  
'I shouldn't have hit her that hard, but she fucking deserves it. right. Damn it, that's why she didn't complain, that's why she came so willingly. So that my sweet brother could escape. An act, all this time an act. I'm a monster to her, nothing but a monster'  
  
(Meryl's room) "Meryl, damn it Meryl where are you. answer me. MERYL ANSWER ME"  
  
"Where did she go, I thought she was unconscious. The bulb, she probably went there. The plant has been calling her, it was upset"  
  
(At the plant room)  
  
'Sister, you are hurt. How could he, how dare he cause you pain'  
  
'He doesn't care, he is a monster'  
  
'Oh sister. Your pain is our pain. Come, come with me. Let me heal you, I won't let him touch you. He doesn't deserve you'  
  
'Thank you sister'  
  
(When Knives arrives at the plant room, he finds Meryl going up the stairs. She is naked, and there is a big bruise on her left check, and she is having problems going up)  
  
"Meryl what are you doing"  
  
'Don't come any closer, you hurt her'  
  
'Is not of your business, let me pass'  
  
'I won't, she doesn't need you. She needs us, she needs our help'  
  
"You don't understand, she is mine"  
  
'She is nobodies, she is not an object. She is an individual. You were supposed to protect her, you were supposed to help her. What is this feeling that makes you want to hurt your own kind? Why do you keep on hurting those that you love?'  
  
'Don't, you don't know anything. You know nothing of pain, of prejudice of hate. You don't know nothing, all you do is live there not knowing nothing'  
  
'You are right, we don't know nothing of those emotions. But we'll learn, she will teach us, she will teach us everything she knows. Now leave, we don't want to see you'  
  
'Meryl listened to me, don't go inside. Meryl...MERYL'  
  
(But it was to late, Meryl jumped inside the bulb. The last he sawed, was Meryl and the plant hugging each other. Comforting each other, and then darkness) 


	10. Chapter 9

Hello, guess what I got somebody to help me with my grammar. Thank you GolgoXIII. Sorry for taking so long but, it was hard to do this chapter. Now I never said that this will be a K/M, I said that maybe it will end up being a K/M story. Why don't you tell me what you want. I know the chapter is short but, I promised that next chapter will be longer. Pretty soon I will explain my idea of the sisters, it does sound funny. And who was it that created Meryl. For now enjoy. XOXO.  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Its been a week since Meryl has gone inside the bulb, and its been a week of waiting for Knives. He hasn't move from that same spot, waiting and thinking.  
  
"Master, Dr. Conrad is back. He is waiting for you in your office"  
  
Knives looks at Legato, but he doesn't answer. He turns on the flashlight and exits the room, heading to his office. Legato looks at his master, and then at the bulb. The only light source, in the whole complex.  
  
In Knives office Dr. Conrad is waiting, wondering why there is no electricity in the place. And how to talk to Knives about his plan, without getting killed.  
  
(Knives enters the office)  
  
"You have been gone for two weeks, tell me what you found"  
  
"Knives did something happen, why is there no electricity in the place?"  
  
"We will talk about that later, tell me your findings"  
  
"When we arrived at the convention, everybody was surprised about Meryl. Nobody knew anything, but they offered to help us with anything we need. They also offered the facilities to examine her further and for the birth of the babies. But I told them that it is up to you"  
  
"Meryl is not going to a hospital, stupid spiders they will only do experiments on her"  
  
"That's exactly what I thought too. Now about Meryl's past"  
  
"I already know that she works for Bernadelli insurance, and that she was following Vash the  
  
Stampede. She showed me what's happened from the moment that she was assigned to him, to the day before I met her"  
  
"She did? Well in that case you've probably already noticed the changes in Meryl's personality"  
  
"I did, what do you recommend"  
  
"Well we found out that Meryl doesn't get along with her family that well, and that she has been workingfor that company since she was fifteen. Also that she has a really good friend, her name is Milly Thompson.  
  
Meryl and Milly have known each other for a really long time. I don't believe that you'll like what I have in mind, but I think that is best for Meryl to be close to her friend. Also that she moves to a place close to a city, and that you give her some time alone"  
  
"What? You've got to be kidding. I can't do that, she needs me"  
  
"She needs her old life back Knives. Look at her, she is nothing but a doll. In only a week she went from being a normal person, to a mindless doll. She barely talks, she is always in her own little world. She doesn?t sleep, and doesn?t even come out of that room unless if it is to eat. She is depressed, she may not complain about it. But Knives, she needs to get out of here. Believe me it will only get worse, and it could affect her health and the health of the children. And she won?t be alone, I will be always be by her side. And you can even have that kid with us, she seems to get along with him. Also you would be able to visit her, you just have to give her some time"  
  
"You don't understand, were ever Milly is Vash is too. And he has feelings for Meryl and she thinks that she is in love with him. I can't let her go to Vash, I won't allowed it"  
  
"Listen, I will go and talk to that girl. I will tell  
  
her everything about Meryl, and hopefully she will  
  
understand. And about your brother, well I can talk to  
  
him too. I'll tell him that it is not a good idea for  
  
Meryl to see him so soon, he will understand"  
  
"Why can't we bring that girl here? Why do I have to stay away?"  
  
"Because, she needs to regain her self esteem. And if  
  
she is away from you, it will be easier for her to  
  
talk about what she feels. She doesn't need you  
  
controlling every aspect of her life, she doesn't need  
  
to feel like a prisoner. Where is she, right now?"  
  
"She is inside the bulb"  
  
"WHAT, what happened?"  
  
(Knives tells the doctor what happen a week ago)  
  
"And you say that they are ignoring you? And the plant has shut down all energy in the building. That is the most interesting thing, you know what that means? They do understand, they know what is going on. They know right from wrong. Meryl will definitely be an important key in the understanding of the plants, she can tell us all about them. Finally after all this time, we will be able to communicate.  
  
"They were always able to communicate, you just can't understand them. But I'm also surprised by her  
  
response, she acted differently. I've never seen a plant act the way she did. They seem to have a deeperconnection with Meryl"  
  
"That's probably because Meryl is much more related to them, her genetic make up is slightly different than yours. Whoever created Meryl, knew exactly what they were doing. I wish that I knew more, there is just no way for us to understand everything about her. But one thing is for sure, the pregnancy will last between 6 to 7 months. The babies are developing at a much  
  
faster rate, than human kids. She has a phenomenal immune system, and the tests showed a 90% chance of Meryl being able to used the angel arms just like you"  
  
"She can?, what about the energy loss effect. She already has black hair, how do we tell if she can die  
  
or not by using her energy?"  
  
"Well we can't tell, and I'm not going to find out.  
  
She needs all of her energy for those kids, and I  
  
don't think that you want her to use them"  
  
"Of course not, it's too dangerous. So the pregnancy is going normally, there are no problems"  
  
"As normal as it can get, she is healthy. But we need  
  
her to stay that way. Well what are you waiting for,  
  
get her out of there. Tell her that you are sorry, and  
  
that you will let her go visit her friend. Tell her  
  
anything, but get her out of there. I will leave right  
  
away and find this Milly girl, can I take someone  
  
again?"  
  
"Legato will go with you, he knows were she is. And remember, I don't want my brother close to her. You'd better tell him that"  
  
"I will, don't worry. I'll make sure that everything  
  
goes smoothly, it is actually better for her not to  
  
see him yet. It could actually be harmful"  
  
"Why are you rushing this?"  
  
"Because the faster the better, she's already changed  
  
this much in less than a week. And after what's  
  
happened, it can only get worse. I will leave now, and  
  
get her out of there. Oh and Knives, she may be  
  
feeling weak after spending that much time inside. So  
  
please be nice to her"  
  
(Knives giving the doctor an I-will-kill-you glare)  
  
"Leave before I change my mind"  
  
When the doctor is gone, Knives contacts Legato mentally and tells him what to do. He also sends  
  
Midvalley to find any information, that can be related to Meryl and whoever created her. Finally he walks to the bulb Chamber, and when he enters he is surprised to find Zazie standing in front of the bulb. With a female figure floating on the other side"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"She called me, so I came"  
  
"Leave us alone"  
  
The beast gave Knives an angry look, but left the room without complaining. Now Knives recognized the figure, it was Meryl floating inside the bulb. Her hair was much longer, and her skin was pale. But to him she never looked so beautiful and so sad.  
  
"Meryl I need to talk you"  
  
(Meryl doesn't answer, she is just looking at him)  
  
"Dr. Conrad is back, he has information about you. But  
  
you need to come out, he can't see you in that state"  
  
Meryl looks at him, then looks back at the other plant. Suddenly the lights turn on, and Meryl starts  
  
to swim upwards towards the entrance of the bulb. Knives watches the two females, and then goes up the  
  
stairs. When he gets to the top, Meryl is floating at the entrance.  
  
' I can't get out, I'm too weak '  
  
Knives grabs her and carries her bridal style, Meryl immediately falls sleep. He is walking out of the room  
  
but before he is out, he hears a voice say:  
  
' We'll be watching you '  
  
He looks back at the plant, and then back at Meryl. She no longer has a bruise, but her skin is too pale.  
  
He goes back to their room were he dries her off, and puts her on the bed. After getting rid of his clothes,  
  
he lies next to her and hugs her. And finally after a week, he is able to sleep next to the women that he  
  
needs so much. But before falling sleep he silently asks for her forgiveness, and promises never to hurt  
  
her again. And is actually content, that the mark he put on her back is barely visible. It is also at this  
  
moment, that Knives finally understands his feelings for her.  
  
Two days before the last events  
  
Wolfwood arrives at the city, were Milly and Vash are waiting. He has already decided not to tell them about Meryl being pregnant. He doesn't want to hurt Vash, and he also thinks that it is Meryl?s right to tell him not his. But he still didn't know, how to tell them that Knives wasn?t going to give Meryl up. He wasn't used to this kind of situation, and hell the idea of Knives actually involved with someone like that scared the shit out of him.  
  
He could understand that it was because Meryl was a plant, but he also knew that Knives was interested in her not just because of what she was. He saw the hurt in his eyes when he read Meryl's mind, he also saw how sorry he was for hitting her. To him, things were out of control. And the irony of it all was, that Vash has been traveling with the short women for a long time. And he never noticed her being a plant, was he really that dumb?. Or is it what Knives said, that because he  
  
never learned to use his plant abilities to the maximum. Vash wasn't able to pick Meryl's energy,  
  
because it was too weak.  
  
As he walked through the city, he thought about Meryl and how different she was now. She was so pretty, she was definitely not human anymore. But her eyes showed the emptiness of her heart, and how fragile she was right now. When he arrived at the hotel, he headed to Vash's room. To his bad luck, he was there.  
  
"Wolfwood you are back"  
  
"Hey there Vash, how are things going"  
  
"Wolfwood what's happened?, did you find her. Is she  
  
O.K. did you talk to her, what did she say?"  
  
"Hey calm down, I'll answer your questions. Sit down  
  
please"  
  
Vash knew that something was wrong, his mind went into  
  
overdrive. Thinking of all the possible scenarios, and  
  
a way to save Meryl from wherever she was.  
  
"Meryl is fine, she looks healthy and Knives is treating her really good. But I think that I've caused  
  
more damaged in going, he had no idea that Meryl knew about you. And she had to show him, or else he would have killed me. Vash your brother is not gonna let Meryl go, he told me clearly that he would make sure you never see her again. That's the only reason that I'm here, he wanted me to tell you that. Also I'm no longer a Gung ho gun, he said he didn't need me anymore. So I really don't know more than that"  
  
"*sighs* Damn it, he said that?. God what the fuck is  
  
it that he wants from her, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well one thing is for sure, I don't think Knives is  
  
going to stay there anymore. And he most likely will  
  
go somewhere that I don't know of. Your brother has  
  
many hiding places, it will be hard to find somebodythat knows about them"  
  
"Damn it you're right, I guess we'll wait for Milly to  
  
come back. And decide what to do"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She went to see if the insurance company answered  
  
back already, we need the money you know"  
  
"Oh, her final pay check. How is she doing?"  
  
"She is doing better, she seems more hopeful than me"  
  
"Vash don't think like that, you should be happy that  
  
Meryl is actually in good condition. Knives hasn't  
  
hurt her, and we will get her. I will help you 100%  
  
believe me. I know that I don't deserve your trust,  
  
but I will do anything I can to help you"  
  
"Thank you Wolfwood, but you know it's not me you have  
  
to convince"  
  
"You had to remind me"  
  
There is a knock on the door.. "Mr. Vash can I come in"  
  
"Sure Milly"  
  
"Hey Mr. Vash... oh you're here... so what happened,  
  
did you find Sempai?"  
  
"He did, but I guess that we're gonna have to go and  
  
get her ourselves. But she is in good condition."  
  
"Oh, well at least we now have money. They sent us  
  
both checks and an extra bonus, they said that we  
  
deserved it. And that they won't send anyone else to  
  
follow you Mr. Vash, isn't that great?. Well we better  
  
start planning, why don't we go get something to eat?.  
  
My treat tonight what do you say?. My sister used to  
  
say that one can think better, with a full stomach"  
  
"Well I'm certainly hungry, I haven't eaten anything for two days"  
  
"Yeah, let's go"  
  
"Mr. Vash. We will save her, don't worry about it"  
  
"We will Milly, we will" 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey how's it hanging. Well that's mostly for men than for women.....? have you seen that FLCL anime, they have a cute kitty like the one on trigun. He is also black, with HUGE eyes. Well I got two chappys today. That's good uh, really good. Oh I remember I forgot to put the disclaimer in a lot of chapters. And nobody notice :[ I don't want to go to jail, so here it goes. Trigun is not mine, but I planned on kidnaping Knives and Legato. Two psychos just for me, oohh the possibilities....  
  
Chapter 10.(Milly's point of view)  
  
"After Wolfwood told us what happen, I acted strong. Not just for myself, but for Mr. Vash too. He is in a weak condition right now, he needs more help than I do. After lunch, we went back to the hotel. I listened to them discussing of all the places were Knives could go. According to Wolfwood, Knives owned many properties and commercial places. And he has been  
  
careful in keeping his identity a secret, which he had definitely succeed at.  
  
He also told us of the remaining Gung ho guns, and how powerful they were. Especially the man called Legato Bluesummers. They went on for hours, and I decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow we will be going shopping, we need ammo and supplies and also a car that won't break down in the middle of the desert. Like the one we just had.  
  
Next day we went to different places, trying to get a car that was in good condition and a low price is not easy. Wolfwood was really helpful, he knew how to deal with people. Thanks to him we got the ammo for half the price. I wondered when I started calling him that. I shouldn't think about him, right now is not the time. But he hasn't even tried to talk to me, I was too hard on him. I should apologize, but right now, I have to worry about Meryl.  
  
The next two days were spent the same way, we still didn't have any luck with the car. The idea of traveling by Sand steamer or Thomases, was becoming our only choice. I was getting moody, so I decided to go back to the hotel to get some rest. You know Meryl, I missed the way that you used to plan everything for us. You have always been so organized, but then again since meeting with Mr. Vash you've started to act clumsier. He's really changed you didn't he?, well he  
  
changed us all.  
  
(At the hotel)  
  
"Miss, are you Milly Thompsom?"  
  
"Oh. Yea I am"  
  
"You have a telegram, I just need you to sign here  
  
please"  
  
"Thank you. A telegram, what could it be. I opened the telegramwith fear, nobody sends telegrams unless something  
  
wrong has happened"  
  
Dear Miss Thompsom:  
  
My name is Alex Conrad, I'm the doctor in charge of  
  
your friend Meryl. I will be arriving at your city  
  
soon, there are important things to discuss. Please do  
  
not leave the city.  
  
"Oh my, oh my. I have to tell Mr. Vash"  
  
(Not so far away from the hotel)  
  
Vash and Wolfwood were going back to the hotel, they still couldn't find a car. And they really needed one, if they wanted to move fast. They were deep in thought, when a screaming Milly came running down the street.  
  
"Mr. Vash I got a telegram, is about Meryl"  
  
"WHAT, let me see it"  
  
Vash read the contents of the telegram over and over again, trying to find any clue as to what was going on. Alex Conrad sounded familiar, but why was he coming. Did something wrong happen, is something wrong with Meryl.  
  
"Mr. Vash, we can't leave the city. We have to wait  
  
for this man, he knows about Meryl"  
  
"I know, we can't leave. I wonder what he wants, what  
  
is so important. I hope that nothing wrong has  
  
happened to Meryl, its too soon. Wolfwood's just came  
  
back, it doesn't make sense"  
  
"Vash I told you that Knives won't hurt her, what if  
  
he has good news. Think positive needle noggin, you  
  
need to do that for her"  
  
Vash started to run his hands through his hair and over shoulders. All the stress was getting to him, he suddenly felt tired and more hopeless. He wanted to think positive but still, this was his brother they were dealing with. And one thing that he knew, was that his brother was an unpredictable person.  
  
"Mr. Vash, are you O.K, you look pale"  
  
"I'm fine, I just need to rest"  
  
"Come on Vash, let's go to the hotel. You don't look  
  
to well"  
  
After putting Vash in his bed, Milly and Wolfwood left to Milly's room. Milly tried to keep herself calm, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She cried and she cried hard. She has been keeping herself from crying, because she didn't want to worry Vash. She needed to  
  
be strong, for him for herself and for Meryl. But she couldn't hold it any longer, all the tears came up. She was tired, not physically but mentally. Wolfwood saw her state, and it hurt him. He hated seeing people cry, and especially Milly. He hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder. He really cares for her, and he wanted to help her in any way possible. He would one  
  
day show her that he loves her, but right know he would help her deal with this problem any way  
  
possible.  
  
(This is what happen the next day when Meryl woke up,  
  
we start with her point of view)  
  
As I came back to my senses, I could feel the numbness of my body. I tried to open my eyes but it hurt, I heard my stomach rumbling. I remember now, I was inside the bulb but I got hungry. I don't even know how long I spent inside. I tried to sit on the bed, but my body wasn't cooperating.  
  
"You need help"  
  
Great, the last person I wanted to see. "I do, please" Knives help me to sit down, "and also I would like to put something on me". (Remember she was naked)  
  
"I will tell the servants to get you something to eat,  
  
after that you'll take a shower"  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, it was hard to focus. Knives came back, and sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you, I should never done that"  
  
"What?"  
  
That was all that I could say. Did he just apologize, Knives apologized to ME. What is going on, he is serious he really means it. What should I do, what should I say.  
  
"Dr. Conrad believes that is best for you to go back  
  
to your friend, he went looking for her. If everything  
  
goes as planned, you will be moving in with her really  
  
soon. Zazie and the doctor will be going with you, andI will visit you often" (Knives doesn't beat around  
  
the bush)  
  
Is he letting me go, he doesn?t want me anymore. I should be happy, I'm going to see Milly again but. What about the children, he is the father.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer"  
  
"You don't want me anymore?"  
  
(Now we move to his point of view)  
  
What is wrong with her, I thought that she would be happy to go. She looks more sad, what am I supposed to do, what am I supposed to say.  
  
"That's not what I said. Meryl you have changed  
  
drastically in less than a week, the doctor thinks  
  
that this is the best thing to do. He believes that it  
  
will be easy for you to talk about your problems, if  
  
I'm not present. And like I say, I will visit you  
  
often. Also, I will be with you when the children are  
  
born"  
  
"You'll visit me, what about Vash. You know that he is  
  
with Milly, you don't care that I'm close to him"  
  
She had to mention him. "I know that my brother will  
  
be close by, there is nothing I can do about that. But  
  
I don't think that is a good idea for you to talk to  
  
him so soon, he doesn't know about your pregnancy yet.  
  
Unless you want to deal with that, it is up to you"  
  
"I know that I have to deal with that, is not like I  
  
can hide it for long. But I want to know what you  
  
think?. I don't want anybody to get hurt but, I've  
  
already hurt Vash and I don't want you to hurt him  
  
more. If I go back, I need to know that you won't hurt  
  
him. Please, I need to hear it from you"  
  
"I won't hurt him, because if I do it will hurt you.  
  
(Knives grabs Meryl's hand) Meryl, you mean everything  
  
to me. You have changed my life, and made me feel  
  
things I never thought I would. I want to make youhappy, but I don't want to let you go. I want you to  
  
forgive me for what I did to you, I was wrong"  
  
(back to her point of view)  
  
His words were sincere, I could see it in his eyes. He really cares for me, he really wants to be close to me. Why? Once again Knives has changed my life, now I'm stuck between them. And I don't want to hurt them, I can't. I promised to help in their relationship, and  
  
now I'm the one keeping them apart. What can I do, I need help. I need Milly, I really need her now. What am I supposed to do now, what am I supposed to say? (Great minds think alike)  
  
(There is a knock on the door)  
  
"Come in"  
  
(The servants come in bringing the food, and leave without saying a word)  
  
"You need to eat. Do you need help?"  
  
"I can eat on my own"  
  
Knives didn't leave the room how he used to, he helped me shower and took me for a walk around the complex. He was being attentive but still, he kept his old face. I noticed that Legato and Midvalley were gone, and Zazie was hidden somewhere. He never comes to visit when Knives is with me.  
  
(Knives took Meryl to walk outside, remember she is pale for spending so much time inside)  
  
Its been awhile since I came out, the sky looks gorgeous and the air feels great on my skin. I need  
  
some sun, I'm so pale that I look like a ghost. Tomorrow I would come out again, I'll asked Zazie to come with me"  
  
"What are you thinking about"  
  
"Just that I need some sun"  
  
"You also need to cut your hair, I will do it later"  
  
"You know how to cut hair?"  
  
"Yes, I've been cutting mine since I was little"  
  
What do I know about Knives, nothing besides what Vash has told me. I always wondered about him, I want to know.  
  
"Knives, I don't really know anything about you. I'm curious, I want to know about your life"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you, you may get  
  
scared"  
  
"Well if you don't want to tell me, then don?t do it  
  
*humph*"  
  
"I like you more like this, you know I actually missed  
  
your old personality"  
  
"You did, but I was so bitchy and annoying. You said  
  
it yourself"  
  
"I know I did, but you are more fun that way. I like  
  
seeing the fire in your eyes, and... your old self in  
  
bed"  
  
(Meryl starts to blush, and Knives just smirks at her. You know, I haven't written any lemons in the story lately. I promised that next chapter will have some action, but between who? Sorry I got carried away, back to the story)  
  
(Back to poor Vash's point of view, I am so mean to him. I'm sorry :})  
  
Since I read that telegram, I've felt more restless and scared. It doesn't make any sense, what would the doctor in charge of Meryl need to talk to Milly about. I really hope it is good news, I can't get all crazy right now. I need to keep calm, not just for me but for Milly. The poor girl must be so sad, they've known each other for years. At least now she and Wolfwood are talking, they really care for each other.  
  
I want that guy to get here already, this waiting is killing me and its been only one or two days. We are all waiting, Milly won't leave her room and Wolfwood won't leave Milly. I've decided to give them some privacy, after all if somebody comes I can hear them Knock.  
  
Later that same day, somewhere around 7 pm. Just in  
  
case you are wondering :]  
  
Vash was just staring at the ceiling, when he felt the not so pleasant aura of Super Hot Legato. (O.K I got to stop. For some reason I'm really hyper right now, it must be those chocolate bars. Caramel crunch tastes sooooo good. And I don't even like Chocolate..... Like I was saying, before I interrupted myself)  
  
Vash got up and opened his door to find, who else but Legato (sorry but he is hot, I love anime boys with golden eyes. Also with silver hair, *big sigh* Sesshomaru where are thou) and an old looking man. (I really can't remember how Dr. Conrad looks like, but I'm pretty sure that he had a beard and looked old) Both men turn to look at Vash.  
  
"You must be Mr. Vash the stampede (in the manga, Dr.  
  
Conrad actually meets Vash, but in different  
  
circumstances which I can't tell because it will be a  
  
spoiler) you really look alike, is Miss Thompson  
  
here?"  
  
At that moment, the door swung open revealing Milly and Wolfwood  
  
"I'm here, please come in. We've been expecting you"  
  
Legato and the Doctor entered the room, followed by Vash. Milly and Vash sat on the bed, the doctor sat in a chair. And Legato and Wolfwood were standing, across from each other of course  
  
"Well, you must be wondering why I'm here. So I will  
  
get down to it. I'm here to ask for your help, Meryl  
  
is going through a hard time right now. I'm afraid  
  
that she has some kind of stress disorder, or the  
  
beginnings of it. She has changed a lot in a really  
  
short time, and I think that its best for her to be  
  
next to you Miss Thompson"  
  
"You can call me Milly. Is it really bad?"  
  
"Her condition is not bad, yet. But if left untreated  
  
it could harm her health, and the health of the  
  
children"  
  
"Children, what children" Vash looks at the doctor,  
  
expecting an answer.  
  
"You didn't know?, Meryl is pregnant"  
  
"What, she is pregnant. Oh my, then the father is" that's Milly.  
  
Legato watched with amusement, as Vash face went from red to green to white. He wanted to be present when Vash heard the news, and he thanked whatever gods existed for granting his wish. He fought hard not to laugh, the last thing he wanted was a confrontation.  
  
Wolfwood watched Vash, he looked bad. He didn't want to tell him anything, but he knew that he would find out sooner or later. He looked at Milly who was looking at Vash, she was scared and he was too.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea. I better go thishas not been a good choi.."  
  
"NO" Vash and Milly screamed at the same time. "Please  
  
don't leave, I'm just a little shocked that's it" that's Vash.  
  
"Mr. Vash I know of your Feelings for Miss Meryl, and  
  
to tell you the truth Knives doesn't want you close to  
  
her. I also believe that an encounter between you and  
  
Meryl so soon will actually have negative results.  
  
Listen if you want to see Meryl again, you will have  
  
to go by Mr. Knives Conditions"  
  
"What are his conditions?" Vash asked.  
  
"First of all, you have to move to a city more  
  
liveable. I will be living with you and also one of  
  
Knives men. (At that they all turn to Legato) Not him,  
  
Zazie will be the one coming. Meryl seems fond of the  
  
child, they get along pretty well. Knives will visit  
  
Miss Meryl often, and will be informed of everything  
  
that happens. And Finally, like I said Knives doesn't  
  
want you close to Meryl. And like I said, you need to  
  
give Meryl some time. I think that you should wait a  
  
couple of weeks to talk to Meryl, let her get  
  
comfortable. Let me find out what is really wrong with  
  
her, and when I think that it will be fine. You can  
  
talk to her"  
  
"I understand doctor, I'll do whatever you say. But we  
  
don't have money to buy a house, or to pay for any  
  
expenses"  
  
"You don't have to worry about money, Knives will be  
  
paying for everything. All we need is your  
  
cooperation, and that you follow my instructions. Also  
  
that you keep everything to yourself. So if you are  
  
willing to do this tell me, we need to get started on  
  
this. Meryl's pregnancy will be shorter than a regular  
  
one, and the faster that we deal with this the better"  
  
"Milly, Wolfwood what do you say?"  
  
"Mr. Vash I'll do anything, I want to see sempai get  
  
better. Doctor you can count on me"  
  
"Where Milly goes I'll go too, I'll do anything you  
  
say doctor"  
  
"I'm glad everything went smooth, now I am planning on  
  
moving to March city. They have a really good hospital  
  
there, and its only a few days away from here. I was  
  
thinking on us going first, finding a house and get  
  
everything ready for Meryl's arrival. Legato here will  
  
be going with us, he is the one that will provide us  
  
with money. What do you say?"  
  
"That sounds great, (chirped Milly) I can't wait to  
  
see Meryl. I'm so happy that well be living together,  
  
and I'll get to buy a house too. I can't wait to  
  
decorate, and the room for the children. I'm going to  
  
be an aunt, I'm so happy. (too happy, to notice Vash  
  
still sitting next to her)  
  
"Ahhh, I'm so sorry Mr. Vash"  
  
"Don't worry Milly. Well I better go to sleep, if we  
  
want to leave early tomorrow. Doctor what time will  
  
you be here?"  
  
"We will be staying in this hotel tonight, we can  
  
leave right after breakfast if you don't mind"  
  
"That sounds perfect, well good night"  
  
Vash leaves the room, Milly is worried about him. She  
  
knows that Vash is suffering inside, but there is  
  
nothing she can do.  
  
"I'm so stupid, I can't believe I said that"  
  
"Milly, don't say that. You were just happy. He  
  
understands that, he just needs some time alone. I'll  
  
talk to him later"  
  
"Thank you Wolfwood"  
  
"Well I better go now, I've been traveling for a long  
  
time now. Once again thank you for your cooperation,  
  
I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"We should have breakfast together doctor, what do you  
  
say"  
  
"Sure I'll come looking for you. Good night Milly"  
  
"Good night doctor"  
  
When the doctor and Legato are gone, Wolfwood and  
  
Milly went to get some sleep. Milly was so happy that  
  
she couldn't go to sleep. In the other room Vash also  
  
couldn't go to sleep, he was thinking of what  
  
happened. Nothing was going the way he wanted, Meryl  
  
was pregnant and the father was his brother. But at  
  
least he will see her again, he didn't care about his  
  
brother. He just wanted to see her, to be able to talk  
  
to her. Of course things will probably be easier, if  
  
he wasn't in love with her. He finally decided to stop  
  
worrying, he will worry later. Right now he had to get  
  
ready for Meryl's arrival, he will not make her life  
  
more difficult. His feelings just would have to wait. 


	12. Chapter 11

Now, now. Before you read this chapter I better warned ya. This chapter contains my opinions, and it expresses the way that I see trigun. So you are warned, I really don't want to see reviews saying: that never happen, or Meryl never said that. Because yes it never happen, this all made up. From meryl's past to what the plants say. All just my ideas and opinions.  
  
Trigun and its characters belong to somebody else, not me. I know the sad true reality.  
  
Chapter 10.We are back now to Knives and Meryl.  
  
After their walk, they went back to their room. Meryl was still uncomfortable of Knives comment, and going back to their room didn't help to calm her much. Right now he is taking a shower. Meryl is thinking about what Knives said, about him being sorry and that he wanted to make her happy.  
  
(Meryl's point of view)  
  
I guess things were better when I thought that I was only a toy. I have been trying hard not to think of him as nothing else but the father of my children. But now he says that he cares, and that he wants to see me happy. Vash would probably make me happy...sigh... who am I kidding. This is the real world, not some kind of story were the prince falls in love with the princess  
  
and live happily ever after. Every action has a consequence, I have to take responsibility of my  
  
actions.  
  
But, is it wrong to like him?. Am I a bad person for actually liking that man?. I don't agree with him, and he hurt me. But then again, he only did what came natural didn't he? Don't some animals mark their mates, so that no other male touches them. Is that what he tried to do, mark me as his? I've been wondering, why didn't he punch me or kick me. He  
  
didn't call me names or made me feel like trash. And he actually licked my blood away, trying to make me feel better. Did he mean to rape me? Is that what he had in mind. He was gentle and passionate, he was being careful too. I heard about other girls getting raped, they were hit and abused and treated like whores. Did he just do what he thought was natural for him to do, because I'm his. I never asked him to stop, I never complained. Is it also my fault that this  
  
happened, would he stop if I said no?  
  
"Meryl what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking"  
  
"About what"  
  
Meryl is on the bed, sitting with her knees close to her chest and her head resting on her arms  
  
"If I tell you to stop, would you do it"  
  
"Stop what"  
  
"Anything"  
  
Knives sits on the bed  
  
"It depends. You have to be more specific"  
  
"If I don't want you to touch me, would you still do it"  
  
"No, I won't force myself on you. If that's what you mean"  
  
"Then that night, after you did that to my back. Why did you touch me"  
  
"There was no reason not to do it"  
  
"But you hurt me. Why?"  
  
"I really don't know why. I was mad at you for leaving, and I was confused. I just wanted to show you that I could hurt you, that it wouldn't be wise to leave again. I'm used to getting what I want, at any cost"  
  
"Is that why you hurt him, because you want him to  
  
think the way you do. Is that why you send all those  
  
people after him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You know, his body is covered with scars. Milly and I saw him once, it was scary. I felt so bad for him, it was then that I started to worry about him more as a friend. I could see the pain he carried in his heart, how lonely he actually was. He didn't even call us by our names, I guess he got tired of getting close to people and seeing them die. That will explain why  
  
after the fifth moon incident, he disappeared without saying anything. For two years, all I could do was think about him. I don't really know when I did start seeing him as more than a friend. But when I realized that I was falling in love, I ran away. That is why I went to Neon city, to forget about Vash, to remind myself that there were other men in the world. That he was an outlaw, and that I had no future with him"  
  
"Is that why you went to bed with me?"  
  
"When I first saw you at the club, I could feel something different about you. You went straight to  
  
the point, and the way you acted so sure of yourself. So arrogant, so different from him. I guess that's why I slept with you that night, because you were the opposite of him. But still you looked like him. Actually, I didn't even notice until we went to your room"  
  
"What are you trying to say with this?"  
  
"Is it bad to enjoy what you like, am I a bad person because I like the way you touched me. (Meryl has tears in her eyes now) I just wanted to one day, get married and have children. To live in a nice house, with a husband that loved me and my children. Those were nice dreams, but that's all they are, dreams....Knives, I love Vash. But I guess that I also love you. I may not be in love with either of you, but I care about you and our future. What do you think?"  
  
"All I know, is that I want you to be part of my future. I don't really want to talk about Vash, we  
  
will have time for that later. Right know I want you to get better. Stop crying, you should  
  
go to sleep"  
  
(Meryl cleans her eyes, and stops crying)  
  
"I'm not tired, don't you want to know what happen  
  
inside the bulb"  
  
"I was going to ask you that later, but if you want to  
  
tell me now"  
  
"We talked about you, and Vash. But we also talk about  
  
humans and life, I showed them everything that I knew.  
  
Every memory, every feeling that I could remember.  
  
They were really surprised, they knew humans were  
  
different. But they never imagined them to be so  
  
complex"  
  
"That's all they said? That they were complex."  
  
"Well between other things, but they believe humans  
  
are a necessity. Don't you agree?"  
  
"You know what I think about humans"  
  
"Actually, I don't. I know what Vash told me about  
  
you, that's not the same as hearing it from you"  
  
"Humans are nothing but beasts, they live driven by  
  
their desires. I admit that they come in handy once in  
  
a while, but after their purpose is done they are  
  
nothing but trash"  
  
"It was the humans that created us, if it wasn't forthem I wouldn't be here with you. It was also the  
  
humans that came up with all the science, it is true  
  
that they can act like beasts some times. I was one  
  
after all, I know what a human can do when scared and  
  
driven to fulfil its desires"  
  
Knives sits behind Meryl and grabs her by her waist, bringing her close to him.  
  
"Tell me Meryl, what was it like. What did you do as a  
  
human"  
  
"If I tell you, you are gonna have to tell me about you"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Well, I guess that I should start with my family. My mother almost died giving birth to me, after that she never recovered. She has been weak since then, she needed lots of attention. My father got tired of it, he didn't wanted a wife that was too weak to give him the attention he wanted. He started seeing other women, we all knew about it. I hated him, my mother has been supporting him since they were dating. Always by his side, and when she needed him the most he left.  
  
He divorced her and married again. Since then my mother got worse, she was depressed all the time. We tried to cheer her up, tell her that we were still by her side. But she told me that it was all my fault, she said: if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be like this. I'm guilty, If you think about it now. My babies take energy from me, but my body is strong I can take it. I guess that even though my body was more human than plant then, it was still to much for her body to handle it"  
  
"That makes sense, what did you do after she said that?"  
  
"I looked for a way to distract myself from home. I started working for Bernardelli when I was fifteen, I didn't wanted to see her. My brother kept telling me not to take her words to seriously, she was sick she had no idea what she was saying. But still, I couldn't face her anymore. I worked hard in that company, I started as a mail deliverer but a couple of months  
  
later, I was the youngest agent in the whole company. I was always so caught up in my work, and when I wasn't working I was always out with my friends. Sometimes I wouldn't go home for days. I started seeing men when I was eighteen, but I never had a boyfriend that lasted more than a month. There was always something wrong about them, or that's what I said to myself"  
  
"You don't live with her anymore, when did you move?"  
  
"I moved from the house when I was eighteen, I never  
  
went to visit them again after that"  
  
"Do you miss them?"  
  
"I guess I did, I really didn't have time to think about them. All I wanted was to move up in my work, and then we started to follow outlaws. It was Milly that always reminded me of my family"  
  
"When did you meet her?"  
  
"I meet Milly when I was seventeen, the manager thought that Milly had great potential but she is such klutz. She is a big girl and really strong, she is really good with that stung gun too. And I'm so short and puny, that the manager thought that we will complement each other perfectly"  
  
"You followed outlaws? I can't believe that they sent two women to do that kind of job"  
  
"There is no preference between male and females in the insurance, that's why I worked there in the first place"  
  
"And why did you end up following Vash"  
  
"By default, nobody else wanted to do it"  
  
"I see, some humans know what's good for them. Did you  
  
ever kill anybody while following outlaws?"  
  
"Yes, but it was kill or be killed"  
  
"Do you regret it"  
  
"Yes but, I will do it again if I have to. Especially now that I'm pregnant, I want to be there for my children and I'll do anything to protect them. But don't confuse my words, I don't approve of killing. But I do believe, that we all have the right to protect ourselves and the ones that we love. Nobody has the right to take somebody else's life, but you do have the right to protect yours"  
  
"You sound like her, but you are also different. Tell me, what do you think of her words? What do you think of her influence over Vash"  
  
"You mean Rem? Well you have to respect her ideas. She was the closest thing to a mother and mentor to you and Vash. She did the best that she could, she wanted you too be different. You have to give her credit for that, but I think that Vash is... I don't know"  
  
"Tell me, Vash is what"  
  
"That night when Monev the gale attacked him, all those people die. I saw for the first time, who Vash the Stampede was. Not the donut loving, idiot skirt chasing man. But the real man behind that mask....(silence)....I couldn't understand why he didn't kill that man, he had the chance and power to kill him. All those innocent people, they didn't have to die.  
  
I told them about that, I asked for their opinion. You know their way of thinking is really logical, even though they can feel emotions much stronger than us. When it comes to what they think as right and wrong, emotions don't count. They say that emotions cloud your mind, and make you do things you'll regret later"  
  
"What did they say about Vash and me?"  
  
"About Vash, that what he did was wrong. That it was best to think in the greater good, that unless you know what somebody is thinking and feeling what he did was blind and irresponsible. He gambled the lives of innocent humans, Thinking only in his emotions and ideals instead than on their right to live. They said that he was selfish, that he was thinking about his  
  
guilt and how it will affect him. I told them that he tried to warn the people, that he tried to help them. But they said that he was trying the impossible, that he knew very well that he couldn't save those people. That he forgot or didn't want to admit, that he has his limits too.  
  
About you, they say that you are wrong. That you are also forgetting your own limits, and that just because you are different. That doesn't mean that you are better, we all have our faults. They said that you are acting like the humans, driven by your dark desires and emotions. They can't understand why don't you listen to them, Vash can't hear them and you ignore them. They can't understand why you cause me pain, but then again they don't know what jealousy is.  
  
They asked me to help the two of you, to tell you what they thought of your actions. To tell you to remember that it was the humans that created you, that created me. That it is true that the humans can destroy, but they can also create for the good of everybody. They want you two to know that you have your faults and limits. You are also human after all, you have a body that has it needs and desires. That it was thanks to those human desires, that I'm carrying life inside of me. If you were a plant like them, you wouldn't have those desires for me. For they don't know and can't  
  
understand of lovers and being in love. They know nothing of jealousy and possession. They know nothing of hate or loneliness.  
  
Finally, they want to let you know that there is no Eden. That a long time ago, they almost went into extinction because they thought that they didn't need anybody. Eden is what you make of your life, how you live it and with who. That's what they learned from the humans, that you can't create a perfect world it's impossible. It's not where you live, but how you live that makes a paradise"  
  
(Meryl turns around to see Knives, he is quiet. She can tell that he is thinking)  
  
"Are you O.K"  
  
"Do you agree with them"  
  
"I do, but you have to remember that I'm more like them than you. Right now, I'm in the middle of logic, desires and feelings. What my heart tells me, what my mind recommends to me and what my body desires are different things. I'm confused, I know what's right and wrong, but my heart tells me to go one way, and my body tells me to go the other. You want to know why I have changed, it's because I'm confused. I want you, I need you. But I also need Vash, I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to hurt you either. I love you both, but I'm not sure anymore if it is just love or if I'm in love.  
  
"What do they tell you, what is it that you are confused about?"  
  
"My mind tells me, to forget about you two. To live my life away from you, that it will be easier that way. My heart tells me to help you, to stay closed to you two and bring you together. My body tells me that it needs you, that it needs to be close to you. That it enjoys your touch and attention, that it needs you to make love to me. That it feels safe and needed by your side. Can you understand now, what I'm going through"  
  
"I do, because I'm going through the same thing as you. But there is one thing we both agree on, I also need you close to me. When you are next to me, I no longer feel alone. And I want more and more of you because I feel complete"  
  
"I'm tired now, can we talk tomorrow"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Meryl falls sleep in Knives arms, happy that somehow she is closer to him than anybody ever was. 


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your reviews. And believe me I'm truly sorry about not putting who is saying what, but sometimes when you are writing you forget that you know who is saying what but not the people who reads it. And I know my writing is messed up and confusing, I failed my English class but trail and error is how we learn. Thank you again and I hope that you like this chapter. And the new characters are my creations, and don't exist in the world of trigun, but they do in my fic. Trigun and its characters belong to Nightow, and that's most definitely not me.  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
December City.  
  
An older man is walking through the corridor of a fancy and well decorated house. It is made out of wood, one of the most expensive and hardest materials to find on the desert planet. His name is Anthony Marlon, he is one of the most respected researchers in plant biology in the December University of Plant research and lost technology. Since hearing of the discovery of a fourth plant humanoid, he has become restless and eager to find such fine specimen. That is  
  
the reason why he is here, he may be a well respected doctor but that doesn't mean he has the money to carry on in his own.  
  
He knew that the man waiting for him would most definitely agree with helping him find the elusive woman and whoever was taking care of her. He had nothing to lose, and a lot to gain out of this deal. Not only was she full of secrets, that any scientist in the world would die to get his hands on. But to a man like Damian Gray, she was more than a specimen. She was a rare piece of art, something so unique that was worth billions. When he finally reached the door to the office, he couldn't stop to admire the rich designs in the thick wooden doors. How disgustingly  
  
rich this man was, and at such young age.  
  
When he entered the office, he was greeted by the view of one of the most elegant and richly decorated room he had ever seen. Many pieces of art were hanging on the walls, a collection of very antique and old guns was displayed in a beautiful bold wood cabinet. The windows had fancy curtains that were probably made out of the most expensive of silks. But the most beautiful  
  
and rare indeed, were the different types of plants and flowers that were everywhere in the office. The man in question was seated behind his desk, which was obviously made out of wood. Dr. Marlon was surprised to find out that he was not only young, but a really good looking man.  
  
"Please sit down"  
  
The doctor did as he was told, and sat in one of the cushion seats.  
  
"I received your letter just yesterday Dr. Marlon, and I want to tell you, that you have made the best decision. But there is something that I don't understand, you say in your letter that this women is the fourth. What happen to the other three?"  
  
"The first one died a long time ago, even before reaching this planet. Her name was Tessla, she was subject number 1 and the first female plant to be conceived. Practically all information about this character was destroyed in the big fall, but some of her DNA and blood samples were most fortunately secured in another ship. The bad news is, the samples were stolen thirty years ago and we still don't know by whom. The other two are subjects 2 and 3, the two brothers created after Tessla. The creation of those individuals is still a mystery to us, they were found  
  
inside the same synthetic womb by one of the people in charge of the ship. Now, it may surprise you to find out who one of the twins is. But believe me, this is the truth that has been kept by us"  
  
"Tell me who he is"  
  
"Vash the Stampede is one of the twins, we have no idea what happened to the other one"  
  
"It actually makes sense, but who would have thought that he had a brother. And you say that you know nothing of this man?"  
  
"We only know that he was almost identical to Vash, and that he's name is Knives"  
  
"Knives? That's an interesting name. What information do you have in the woman?"  
  
"One of our colleagues, doctor Alexander Conrad came to us almost two weeks ago. He told us  
  
that his client had found a fourth humanoid plant, and wanted to know if we had any idea on her creation. Nobody knew anything, and we told him that he could bring the woman to the university. But he denied saying that it was his client's decision. He didn't give us a name or tell us who his client was, but he did tell us that she was pregnant. And that he believed, it was her pregnancy that woke up the dormant plant genes inside of her. According to Conrad, the offspring are developing at a faster rate than regular human child. And he also told us that she  
  
went through some kind of transformation, that changed her physical appearance. But that's all the information that we have, I sent some men to follow after him but they were attacked by Sandworms"  
  
"Interesting, is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Well I have some theories that may help you"  
  
"Go on"  
  
"You see when Conrad told us that she was pregnant, I couldn't help but wonder who the father was. And if my theory is right, there is no way that the father is human"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"These beings, even though they are a mixed of plant and human genes they are neither one. They have a unique genetic make up, and it will be nearly impossible for a human and one of them to conceive. My theory is, that the woman was impregnated by one of them. It's the only logical explanation"  
  
"You believe that one of the twins is the father"  
  
"Exactly, they are the only ones capable of doing so. But now, we have to figure out which one was it. Even though I have some ideas"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Vash the stampede is an outlaw that is always moving from town to town. He is a wanderer that most definitely doesn't have a place to call home, and I would imagine that he has no money. Conrad is performing test that are really expensive, and even if he is charging for his service. There is no way for him to pay for the machines and needed items for this research on his own. And because of the woman's condition, they cannot afford to move from town to  
  
town. And latest news said that Vash the Stampede was spotted in September city and later on Silver city"  
  
"You think that it's the other brother, the one you know nothing about, Who is the father of the children don't you"  
  
"Well it's the most logical thing, we don't know anything of the man. And such a powerful and  
  
intelligent creature can't be dead. I believe that if we found this man, we will find the woman"  
  
"Tell me, why aren't you interested in the men. If you and the other doctors know about them, why didn't you try to get them to do your research"  
  
"We only know of Vash, and we did try to get in contact with him. But it was no use, he is always on the move and nobody really knows how he looks. And after the July incident, we couldn't find anyone brave enough to look for him. And the couple of bounty hunters that went, never came back. We even got an insurance company to send some agents and follow him,  
  
but some weeks ago they send a letter telling them that they were quitting. And not to send anybody else because the situation with Vash the Stampede was out of control. Besides the woman is more of a mystery to us, and she can reproduce"  
  
"Did they send a picture with their reports?"  
  
"A picture, what for"  
  
"You told me that the brothers were almost identical, if we have a picture of the Stampede. We should be able to locate the brother"  
  
"You're right, why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Listen, I will send my men to that insurance company. We will get any information about the stampede, and hopefully they'll have a picture of him. I will also send my men to look for Conrad, and anything about that man Knives. And you are going to tell me everything you know, because I'm pretty sure that there is more to these brothers. Vash the stampede  
  
must be something really incredible, to be worth that kind of money. And I'm dying to know how it is that he can destroyed an entire city, and make a hole in the moon all in his own"  
  
"I will tell you everything that I know, but you have to promise me something"  
  
"What is that?" said Gray.  
  
"If you find her, she will be coming with us. And we want you to kill the brothers, after we get some blood and sperm samples from them of course. They are really dangerous creatures, and the world will be better off with them dead"  
  
"Whatever, I will give the woman to you, and get rid of the brothers. But I will be involved in any research and any found will be credited to me. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, we all agree to that"  
  
Damian Gray and the doctor keep talking about for hours. Damian learned everything about the humanoid plants. How they didn't age, about the hair darkening effect, the angel arms, and many more interesting traits. The doctor told Damian, that there was a 90% chance of the woman having all of these traits and even more. Having the woman will be like having the  
  
whole package plus bonuses. They talked for hours, everything sounded like music to the rich young mans ears. Pretty soon he will not only be richer and more powerful, but will also have in his possession the weirdest and prized item there was. 


	14. Chapter 13

Hello, next chapter is already up. Wow I impress myself, but also thanks to GolgoXII because he goes over my grammar. He is pretty fast isn't he. Well the annoying disclaimer, Trigun and it's characters are property of Yasuhiro Nightow if it was mine Knives and Legato will appear in every chapter, just for looks. By the way, talking about Legato. I sawed a manga scan that has a really boring looking legato, carrying a tray with two glasses and wearing a apron that has a flower and the word welcome on it. It was so adorable, I wish that he was my personal butler, *thinking naughty thoughts* well hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
Back at Silver city.  
  
Milly woke up early next morning, and started to pack the rest of her things. She was humming and smiling at the same time. That's how Wolfy found her, and even though he wanted to see her happy. The reality was that now Milly was involved with Knives, and she was now one of his tools. He shrugged those thoughts away for the moment, Meryl will not let him hurt her.  
  
Whatever relationship they are sharing, Meryl is still herself and she will not let him hurt her.  
  
"Good morning honey"  
  
"Wolfwood you are up. Can you go get Mr. Vash ready, the doctor is waiting for us. I'm almost done, I'll be waiting for you at the restaurant"  
  
"Sure thing, if we take too long, order for us"  
  
"O.K I will"  
  
Wolfy got up and went to the room that was Vash's and his, he had been sleeping with Milly since that day they got the telegram. Not really sleeping with her, but next to her in the bed that should have been Meryl's. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Vash, he was changed and ready and was also wearing his stupid grin.  
  
"Morning priest, you don't look to good in the morning"  
  
"Shut up needle nogging, can you wait for me to get ready?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Vash sat on the bed, while Wolfy went to the bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up. When he was out he started to pack too.  
  
"Vash tell me something, are you sure you can handle this?"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Vash I want to know that the reason you are going is because of her, and not because of your brother. This is no longer something between the two of you, there is a lot of innocent people involved. So please tell me that you are doing this because you care for her, and not because you want to get even with him or something like that"  
  
"I've been thinking all night, and believe me the only thing I care about is her. I could care less for my brother, I know that one day we will have to deal with our problem. But right now I just want to see her, I want to be close to her. I promise you that I won't do anything stupid"  
  
"Thank you. Well we better go now, I don't want Milly to be alone with Legato at all"  
  
"Hey what's wrong with him, is he always like that"  
  
"Since I met him. He thinks he is the biggest shit around. Him and Midvalley have the biggest egos in this whole fricking planet"  
  
"Who is Midvalley?"  
  
"You'll probably meet him later, come on let's go"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Vash and Wolfy arrived at the restaurant, they are greeted by Milly and the doctor.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Vash"  
  
"Good morning Milly"  
  
"Look what the doctor brought us, is a picture of Meryl. She looks so pretty, just like an angel"  
  
Milly hands Vash the picture. When Vash looks at it, he is surprised to find Meryl looking so different.  
  
"That's Meryl?, she's changed that much in two weeks?"  
  
"Meryl went through some kind of transformation, I believe that the cause for it was due to her  
  
pregnancy"  
  
"I was there when she changed"  
  
"You were?, tell me what happen. Hold on let me write it down" the doctor gets little notepad and a pen "O.K please tell me what you observed"  
  
"I was asleep when I felt some kind of strange energy, when I woke up I realized that it was a plant type energy. The problem was that it wasn't coming from the bulb, but from the hotel. When I arrived at Meryl's room, she was on the floor. I believe that she took a shower, and passed out afterwards. There was energy all over her, and her body was hot to the touch. She  
  
didn't wake up until a couple of hours later, and the only difference I saw was her eyes"  
  
"Interesting. When Knives found her, Meryl looked more like this. I better ask her how much time it was between your parting and Knives arrival"  
  
"Doctor, how is she really doing?"  
  
"She is in a really good condition, but her pregnancy will be shorter than a regular one. I will tell you the details later, but besides that everything is normal"  
  
Legato enters the scene, and sits next to the doctor.  
  
"You should tell them about Meryl's emotional problem"  
  
"Why don't you tell them, I was gone when that happened"  
  
Everybody turns to look at Legato.  
  
"Meryl has not only changed Physically, but also mentally. Lately, she has been having troubles with her emotions. She is no longer able to feel, or show emotions like any of us. She told me that she can remember what they are, but can't feel them anymore"  
  
Vash and the others looked confused "I don't understand, what you are trying to say?" asked Vash.  
  
Legato turns to look at Vash, never switching his bored look on his face. Wolfwood and Milly are staring at Legato waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Let's put it this way. Meryl knows the meaning of jealousy, and she remembers that she used to feel that emotion before, but she can no longer feel it. And it is not just jealousy that she isn't able to feel, but other emotions like hate, shame and anger. She told me that even thought she acts mad towards master, she actually doesn't feel it. But she knows that she should be mad at him"  
  
Vash and the others look at each other, still confused at Legato's words.  
  
"When Legato told me that, I realized that my theory may be true. Meryl is by far, more complex and different than you two. We still don't know who it was that created Meryl, or their purpose. And without that information, there isn't much my test can tell us. All we can do is observe her behavior"  
  
"Excuse me but, are you ready to order?" asked the waitress. They all looked at her and after a second of silence they all ordered. After all the ordering was done, Milly was curious about Legato. Which as usual ordered food for like three people all for himself and a diet drink.  
  
"Excuse Mr. Legato but, are you really gonna eat that much?"  
  
"Honey don't bother the man please, is rude to ask questions to strangers" Wolfwood said to her, a little nervous. Vash was lost in lala land and the doctor was to busy reading some papers.  
  
"But is just a question"  
  
"Chapel there is no reason for you to get all nervous, she only asked a simple question. And yes I will eat all that, and you know Meryl actually eats more than I do"  
  
"She does?"   
  
"Well that's because she is pregnant, the babies take a lot of energy from her. It would most likely go away afterwards"  
  
After Legato told them that, he started to look bored again. Vash went back to lala land, and Wolfwood was still nervous and keeping an eye on Legato just in case. The doctor was also in his own little world and this was bothering Milly. Which being the curios one, and hating silence became the ice breaker.  
  
"Mr. Legato, have you ever poked your eyes?"  
  
Wolfwood went head first on the table, like a typical anime character. Vash jump out of his suit, and gave Milly a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. And the doctor put the papers as closed to his face as possible, trying to ignore the question.  
  
"What?" asked a confused Legato.  
  
"Those spikes in your coat, have you ever poked your eyes with them?"  
  
"WHAT, don't listen to her Legato. Milly stop asking the man questions please" said Wolfy who was about tohave a heart attack.  
  
"But Wolfwood, I want to know. I've never seen a person wearing spikes on their clothes. Hey is that a real skull too? I never seen one, can I touch it?"  
  
"MILLY PLEASE STOP IT" yelled a hysterical Vash.  
  
"This is the first time anyone's asked me that" said Legato, who was still confused.  
  
"Hey Mr. Legato is it true that you are the most powerful Gung ho gun, because it really doesn't look like it. You look more like a model or an actor....are you..you know...gay?"  
  
"AHHHHH" Both Wolfwood and Vash tackled Milly to the floor, covering her mouth. Everybody on the restaurant was looking at their table. Vash and Wolfy were fighting against Milly, who was suffocating and trying to get some air. But both men were to busy to notice a  
  
blue colored Milly, because they were apologizing to Legato and telling him to ignore her.  
  
After the manager came to see what was going on, they all calmed down and sat again. Wolfwood and Vash were keeping an eye on Milly, just in case she came up with one of her questions again. Milly was mad, she was actually curious about the man called Legato. And the  
  
curiosity was killing her, she wanted to know the answers. Legato noticed this, and knew that if he  
  
wanted to enjoy his breakfast. He will have to answer the weird woman's questions.  
  
"I have never poked my eyes" said Legato and Milly was about to ask something when he interrupted her "or other peoples eyes. And it is a real skull, but you won't touch it.....And I'm not gay. Legato noticed Milly's big blue eyes lighten up, and she wanted to ask more questions. So he decided to stop her. "I would appreciated it, if you let me enjoy my breakfast"  
  
"Sure" chirped Milly and started to eat again. Even though she was a little disappointed.  
  
After they were done, they got their stuff and headed out to the car. Legato sat at the drivers seat, and the doctor was in the passengers seat. Vash was behind the doctor, Milly in the middle and Wolfy behind Legato. (Which he didn't like at all) and they finally started their trip to March city.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Meryl woke up next day, Knives wasn't in the room anymore. She took a shower and decided to wear a pair of shorts and a tank top, it will be better when lying out in the sun. She called Zazie mentally, and when he arrived they both went outside. Zazie noticed that Meryl was actually in a good mood, and somehow knew that it had nothing to do with her going back to her  
  
friend.  
  
"What happen to you, you seem to be in good mood today"  
  
"Really, is it that noticeable? I'm just feeling better"  
  
"Is it because of him?"  
  
"You mean Knives?" Zazie nods "You could say so"  
  
Zazie noticed the smile starting to form in Meryl's face, and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So when are we leaving?"  
  
"We are waiting for Legato to send a telegram. Are you mad because you are coming with me?"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"Gosh Zazie, you are in a bad mood today. Come on let's get something to eat"  
  
"You know that I don't eat human food"   
  
"You know what I mean, come on act more like your age. I'll even let you play with your insects at the table, what do you say?"  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to see you throw up again"  
  
"I won't I promise, they just surprised me last time"  
  
Meryl and Zazie made their way to the table outside, and called the 'creepy servants' as Zazie and Meryl called them. After breakfast they went outside the complex, it was a really sunny day.  
  
Meryl put a towel on the floor and lay down. Meryl was in a really good mood, not just because of Knives but because pretty soon she will be back with Milly. She missed her friend a lot, and also wanted to enjoy a more normal and not so boring life.  
  
"Knives may not like what you are wearing"  
  
"I really don't care, I want to enjoy my clothes before I get too fat. Besides I'm to pale, and this is  
  
the best way to get a tan. Actually the best way will be a bathing suit, but I don't have one with me"  
  
"You really believe that Knives will let you wear a Bathing suit, I really doubt he'll let you show any skin in front of the humans. He believes that his body is too holy to be seen, that's why he always wears that weird suit. And I'm pretty sure that he thinks the same of yours. You are probably the only person in this world that has seen him naked "  
  
"Are you sure you are eight years old? You seem to know a lot"  
  
"Hey, that's just my opinion. You don't have to listen to me"  
  
"You know you are too cute to ignore. Anyways, let's not talk about him right now, let's enjoy this moment of peace and quiet"  
  
Unfortunately the moment only lasted for a half an hour, because Knives came out looking for Meryl. An like the beast said, he didn't like what Meryl was wearing. He had just arrived, when he noticed the short shorts and the really small tank top showing her belly and barely keeping her breasts in place.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Getting a tan, you said yourself that I'm to pale"  
  
Zazie knew that one of their old fights was about to start, so he left before Knives blamed him for  
  
whatever she did. Which he always did anyway.  
  
"I know that I said that, but what the hell are you wearing"  
  
"Shorts and a tank top"  
  
said Meryl matter of factly. It's been a while since her and Knives got in one of their fights, and she had to admit that she enjoyed making the man mad. The only bad thing was that Knives will always blame everything on Zazie, which she didn't understand why. ( Meryl starts to think, ignoring Knives completely)  
  
'I mean the poor kid has nothing to do with anything, but still he acts like a jerk to him'  
  
"Meryl"  
  
'Seriously what the hell is Zazie doing with him, he deserves better'  
  
"Meryl, I'm talking to you"  
  
'But then again he is a jerk to everybody. Umm, I wonder how would he look in black. He always wears that ugly suit'  
  
"Damn it Meryl I'm talking to you"  
  
"Oh yea, what's your problem again?"  
  
"You are testing my patience aren't you, come on let's go and get something decent for you"  
  
Knives is waiting for Meryl to stand up, which she is not gonna do.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"Come on, I don't want the servants to look at you like that"  
  
"Oh Knives spare me, like if they have the brains to understand what's going on around them. Besides, they already saw me like this"  
  
"WHAT, come on Meryl, let's get you change"  
  
"I'm not a kid you know, I can do what I want... god I can't wait to move already"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
  
"I SAID THAT I CAN'T WAIT TO MOVE"  
  
Knives was already mad, so ignoring Meryl's protest he grabbed her and carried her to their room.  
  
He was carrying her over his shoulders, with her behind next to his face. Which wasn't entirely a bad thing, Knives had a small grin on his face. 'It has been a long time' When they entered the room, he dropped her on her back in the bed.  
  
"What are you waiting for, undress"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Don't act like a spoiled brat"  
  
"Look who is talking, the biggest and oldest brat in this planet"  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'll just have to do it myself"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You know, you are the only person that can talk to me like that and get away with it"  
  
"Aren't I special. You know, I was thinking that you should wear something different. That suit of yours is pretty boring, how come you always wear it"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Hey, you promised me to talk about your life."  
  
"I will but not now, there are more important things to do" Knives gets on top of Meryl, and starts to kiss her neck. "It's been a long time, you know I'm planning on doing this everyday from now on"  
  
"You are kidding right?"  
  
"You know that I don't joke"  
  
"And how are you planning on doing it everyday, when I'm leaving pretty soon"  
  
"About that, there has been a slightly change of plans"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm staying with you"  
  
"You are what? But why, how come"  
  
Knives keeps kissing her neck, while his hands were moving dangerously low. "Don't you want me" Meryl was already lost in Knives touch. Knives hand finally reached its destination, and he was barely touching her, more like teasing her "I want you" said Meryl more like begging than answering his question "to move with you? or to continue this?" Meryl forgot what they were talking about, she was too busy enjoying the sensation he was giving her. And when he stopped massaging her, she finally answered "both I want both" and after she said that Knives continue with his ministrations. A big old satisfactory grin plastered on his face. 


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry for taking so long, I was first busy with school shopping and trying to get into another class. Then I got a stomach flu and it lasted like 4 days. When I finally got better I had to go to Mexico and I was gonna stay there longer if it wasn't so damn hot in Mexicali. We may go to Rosarito before school starts, my aunt told us that it was just perfect. Yea margaritas and tequila are waiting for me. Even thought we only stay there for one day and a half, just eating real Mexican food got me in the mood. So good and yummy. Chapter 15 should be up any time soon, I'm waiting for the revise version from Golgo. And chapter 16 is on the making. Time for the annoying disclaimer, trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro nightow. Please don't sue, there isn't much you can get from me. And finally there is something I just have to put down. Legato enters the room, Knives is sitting in a chair in the dark. "Legato we better get ready for tomorrow night" "What are we gonna do tomorrow night master?" "Try to conquer the world and destroy the humans" Its Legato, Legato and Knives, Knives, Knives...argh... Yea I know it's stupid, but they do remind me of pinky and brain.  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
It was night already, Meryl lay next to a sleeping Knives. She wasn't able to sleep, her mind was  
  
restless. Millions of questions were going around in her mind, questions that she couldn't answer. Silently she got off the bed and put on her pyjamas, making sure not to disturb the silence in the place she open the door and walk through the darkness.  
  
After their love making, Knives finally told her about his life. She learnt many things that she didn't expect and it scared her, but one thing was really clear, he had a really hard and lonely life. While making her way to the bulb room, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was no longer scared of him, she actually felt sorry for the man. But that would be last thing he wanted from her, because she wouldn't want him to feel sorry for her. Something that surprised Meryl, was to find out that Knives and her actually had a lot in common. They were both perfectionist, demanding and controlling people. Not only were they both organization and clean freaks, but  
  
also workaholic's and really ambitious. They were also the kind of people that will do anything to make you look at their point of view, and agree with them. They were both stubborn and really logical thinkers, and there was the problem.  
  
When she finally reached the room, she could feel the energy of the plant welcoming her. Besides Knives arms, she would always feel safe in her sister's presence. She knew that this was her place, her sisters will always be ready to talk to her and welcome her like a family. She made her way to the front, and touched the glass. The plant on the other side did the same.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"No, there are many things in my mind"  
  
"Does it have to do with him?"  
  
"What doesn't. He is my whole world now, I see him even in my dreams"  
  
"What do you dream"  
  
"Of the future, our future. I dream of him and our kids living a normal life, I see myself cooking while he is reading a newspaper and the children screaming and jumping getting ready to go to school. But then my dream is gone, and I'm standing in the remnants of a city. Millions of tombs can be seen, and in the middle a building has the words Knives written on it and I  
  
can't do anything but stare"  
  
"You haven't told him have you?"  
  
Meryl looks down "he told me that he is sorry, that he cares for me and wants to see me happy. He also told me that he wants me to be part of his future, he was serious he really meant it"  
  
"Then, why are you so scared of telling him. Is it because of your feelings? Do you really love him in that way, what about the other?"  
  
"I love them both, I want them to be happy. I truly care for both of them... I'm so confused"  
  
"Meryl we can't help you with that, we love everyone the same way. But please remember, don't let your feelings get involved with your decisions"  
  
"We will be leaving to March city soon, I may not be able to visit you until the children are born.  
  
"I will always be close to you, all of us will be. You should go now, he is coming this way"  
  
"Thank you, I will come and see you later"  
  
Meryl turned around and headed to the exit, she could feel Knives presence not far away.  
  
'So he really can't sleep without me'  
  
Knives woke up and the first thing he noticed was that Meryl was missing, he remembered those first two nights were she left him. And for a moment he was angry, but after he calmed down and found her presence he went looking for her. He found her in one of the corridors, she was probably coming back after feeling him.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I went to talk to my sister"  
  
"You could talk to me"  
  
"You were sleep"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing let's go back to sleep"  
  
Knives followed Meryl, but knew that something was bothering her. It was really late so he decided to ask her in the morning. They both went back to bed and fell asleep.  
  
Later that same night, Midvalley and another person had just arrived to the complex.  
  
When Knives woke up, he was surprised to know that Midvalley and Eleandra were back already. He took a shower and changed, when he got out Meryl was already awake.  
  
"Who is that other person?"  
  
"That's the other Gung ho gun I told you about"  
  
"Can I go with you?" asked Meryl timidly  
  
"If you want too"  
  
Meryl took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, Knives was about to protest when Meryl told him not to even start or she would wear something worse. Finally after Meryl won the fight, they both left to his office. When they entered, the first thing Meryl noticed was that Eleandra was actually a man. And that he was well dressed, except for that weird hat he was wearing. She also noticed that Eleandra was looking at her, and not very  
  
friendly for that matter.  
  
"Something must have happened for you to be back so soon" said Knives  
  
"It did, there are men looking for Conrad and for the man called Knives" said Midvalley "they have pictures of Conrad, Zazie your brother and I. I took these ones from a man at Timber city, it is only a day away from here you know. They attacked me and wanted me to tell them about Conrad's whereabouts and my connection with you"  
  
"Why?" asked Knives  
  
"Before he died he told me that he was working for Damian Gray, and that they were looking for a woman that Conrad was supposedly taking care of"  
  
Meryl was surprised to hear this, they were looking for her. She looked at the pictures that Midvalley put on the desk, and was surprised. That was the same picture that she took of Vash for the insurance file.  
  
"Who is this man, Damian Gray" asked Knives  
  
"You don't know who Damian Gray is?" asked Meryl and Eleandra at the same time. They both looked at each other, and for some reason Meryl just didn't like him/her.  
  
"What do you know about him Meryl"  
  
Meryl looks at Eleandra and gives her a he-asked-me look, he just crosses his arms and ignores her.  
  
"He is the youngest and most influential man in December City, he practically owns the place. He is rich, powerful and really handsome. Of course, we all know that he killed his father and anyone that got on his way. He has many people to do his dirty work, and many believe that Giovanni the black gun and his brother actually work for him"  
  
"They actually do" said Eleandra  
  
"So it is true?, that's why they didn't came to work for Knives when Legato asked them" said Midvalley  
  
"They were able to ignore Legato, there is some potential there" said Meryl who sounded really amazed  
  
Knives wasn't amused at all, some dirty spider was actually looking for him and wanted to take HIS woman from him. And the way Meryl talked about him, damn that man Meryl only shows admiration for HIM. Not that he would ever say that out loud.  
  
"When did you got here Eleandra?" asked Knives  
  
"Last night, I actually found Midvalley on my way here"  
  
"Well that is good news, Midvalley take the beast and find Legato and the doctor. Bring them back here with the woman"  
  
"What if your brother is with them?"  
  
'Damn it' thought Knives 'I didn't think about that' "If he wants to come, let him come. But warn him that I won't tolerate any type of stupidity on his part. Eleandra because they don't seem to know about you, I want you to find anything about this man and his plans and fast"  
  
They both hurried out of the office, Meryl noticed that Knives wasn't in a good mood. And a moody Knives wasn't a good sign, and to make matters worse Milly and most probably Vash and Wolfwood may be coming. 'Should I tell him about Wolfwood, it will be better  
  
if he knows'  
  
"Knives, ah...you know Wolfwood may be coming to"  
  
"And why is that"  
  
"Well you see, Milly and Wolfwood kind of like each other. So I imagine that now he may be trying to look good for her, I mean I'm not sure. But just in case, I think it is better for you to know"  
  
"Great, that's all I need"  
  
"How do you think that Damian Gray knows about me?"  
  
"I can only imagine that some doctor from December city told him about you, they must be mad that Conrad told them that they won't get to see you. That's the only thing I can think of"  
  
"Knives can we have breakfast together"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Knives was mad, that much she could tell. And Meryl decided to wait until this whole mess with Damian Gray was done, to tell him what she wanted. Knives knew that something was wrong with Meryl, she was nervous. 'Doesn't she know by now that I can feel that'  
  
"What's wrong Meryl"  
  
"Nothing" Meryl said, which didn't sound to convincing  
  
"I know you are lying, tell me what's wrong"  
  
"I don't want to bother you, we can talk later"  
  
"Is this about Vash?"  
  
"No, I will tell you later"  
  
"Tell me now"  
  
"No, it can wait"  
  
"Tell me now"  
  
"Stop being so pushy, I don't want to tell you"  
  
"Just tell me woman"  
  
Meryl was nervous, she started to play with her hands. She really wanted to wait, but he just won't give up.  
  
"Fine then, I want you to forget about killing the humans and live a normal life with me and our  
  
children"  
  
"What"  
  
"You heard me, I want to have a normal life. I don't care what we are or who we are, I want you to be with me, and raise our children like a family"  
  
"Meryl that's not gonna happen, I could care less what happens to the humans. I'm still planning on  
  
destroying them, I was gonna wait until the children were old enough"  
  
"I won't let you use my children for that" said Meryl slamming her fist on the table.  
  
"They are my children too, and they will do what I order them to do"  
  
"You said that you care for me, that you didn't want to hurt me"  
  
"Don't use that on me Meryl, it won't work. Sit down now, we will talk about this later"  
  
Meryl was mad, for the first time in a long time she was actually mad. She knew that Knives wasn't the kind of man to fall for those tricks, so she decided to use his.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do, and these are MY kids. If I want to I could just leave this goddamn place, and find a place of my own. I don't need you, and my kids won't need you either"  
  
"Shut up Meryl, we will talk about this later"  
  
"No, we will talk about this now. Listen to me Knives, I won't let you do what you want. I'm not Vash, if you ever try to hurt somebody"  
  
Knives was fucking angry with her, she was threatening him. He stood up and walked over to her, his energy was flowing around him trying to show her his power. But Meryl did something that surprised him, she also let her energy flow around her. Trying to compete with his.  
  
"Listen to me Meryl, there are many ways to cause pain. I don't want to use them on you"  
  
"Why don't you try" said Meryl, she had a confident look on her face. She decided to finally show Knives what she was able to do. Meryl put her arms in front of her, the back of her hands facing Knives. Knives was actually curious of what she was doing, but his curiosity turn to surprise when he saw her fingers changing into blades. Slowly her whole arm was covered with the knife like appendages, he wasn't expecting her to be able to do that. Not even Vash had that ability. Slowly Meryl's arms returned to normal, she was looking at him expecting and answer.  
  
Knives was surprised and mad, she knew she was able to do it but she never told him. He hated when Meryl kept things from him, he had to admit that he was actually proud of her. But still she defied him, and she needed to stop doing that. He knew that Meryl wasn't going to drop the subject, and if he wanted to sleep tonight or any other night he will have to do something about it.  
  
But he won't lie to her, he wasn't about to tell her what she wanted to hear just to sleep with her. He  
  
wasn't that kind of a person, but still he needed to do something. He hid his energy and walked close to her and hugged her  
  
"Listen Meryl, I will think about it. I promise you that I will, but that doesn't mean anything. And I  
  
didn't mean to say that about our children, lets forget about this. We have many problems right now,  
  
let's talk about this later"  
  
Knives waited patiently for her answer...  
  
"You promise me you'll think about it?"  
  
'BINGO' he thought "yes I promise you I will, but you have to tell me about your powers"  
  
"You are not lying are you?"  
  
"No I'm not. Meryl you can't expect me to change in couple of days"  
  
"I know that, but I still want you to see my point of view. I really care about you, and...and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I don't want to fight you one day, I don't want to use my powers against you"  
  
"Come on, let's forget about this. Your friend will be here any time soon, you don't want her to see you like this do you?"  
  
Meryl didn't like Knives being so nice and understanding, she really wanted to make a point here.  
  
But this was a start, she had a long time Before the children were born. And she will use that time to try and change Knives point of view. Knives was relieved that Meryl was listening to him, it will be harder to get Meryl to see his point of view. He had more than enough time until the children were born, but he will have to be more careful this time. If he succeeds, the chances are Meryl will help him with his brother. At the end everything will go just the way he wanted. 


	16. Chapter 15

Hey, how are you all doing. There is something that I should mention, there was a mistake when Dr, Conrad said a couple of days to reach march city. It was supposed to be a couple of weeks. Well, thanks for your reviews. And to answer somebody questions. I'm planning on doing another fic, based on the movie unfaithful. It will be a A/U with a V/M and M/K pairing, but I wont do it until I finish this one. I really can't do two fics at a time, especially now that school starts. But in another note, I decided to make this a M/K fic. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but I think that they look cute together. And besides who better to teach Knives a lesson than Meryl, she is my favorite character in trigun. Well after Knives and Legato and Zazie.  
  
Trigun is not mine, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 15.  
  
Hours after their conversation, Knives disappeared again leaving Meryl all alone and really bored. There was no t.v or radio, and the books that knives had were really boring. So she decided to go and check, if by any chance the Gung ho guns had anything that she could borrow.  
  
She had never been in any of their rooms before, besides who actually wanted to be on Legato's or Midvalley's room when they were there. Meryl made her way down the stairs that lead into the bottom floors of the complex, when she arrived to the right floor. She found a big room that led to another room, which had three corridors.  
  
"Great which one should I take first"  
  
After a second of pondering, she decided to take the first corridor on the left. When she arrived to the end, she noticed two doors on either side. She twisted the handle of the one on the left and was happy that it wasn't locked. She turned the lights on, and found out that it was just a regular kind of room. There was a bed, a nightstand and nothing more. She left and opened the other door, the same thing was there. She made her way back, and went down the middle corridor. This time there were three doors, she open the one on her left, and there was nothing but the bed and the nightstand again.  
  
"They really need some decoration advise" thought Meryl as she open the middle door. This time she found an unmade bed, a nightstand that had a pitcher of water, some clothes on the floor, a closet and a mirror hanging on the wall. She got closer to inspect the clothes, and recognized them as Midvalleys. Curiosity took over her, and she went to inspect the closet. She wasn't surprised to find what type of clothes the man liked, after all he thought he was a  
  
pimp. She got out of the room and headed to the next room, this time she found the room decoration a little bit different. There was a four post metal bed, with black sheets. Lamps on either side of the bed, a vanity with a mirror, a bigger closet and a book stand stacked with many different books.  
  
Meryl could only imagined that this was Legato's room, she made her way to the book stand and scanned throughout the different tittles. She found that they were mostly scary stories, dark comedy and he had some suspense too. She thought if she should actually borrowed one, she wasn't expecting Legato to arrive any time soon. But most likely, he'll flip out if he found out that she was rummaging through his things. She was going to grabbed one, when she noticed one book that had no title or writing on the outside. She opened it and was shocked to find out that it was a diary.  
  
"A diary? Who would have thought....I want to read it. God Meryl control yourself, you are invading his space....but then again, I may find out what he really thinks about me....he was a jerk in our last conversation" Meryl stared at the book, her hands itching to open it.  
  
"I could just look at the last pages, he probably doesn't even write about me"  
  
Meryl flipped through the pages, until she found the last one that had something written on it. She flipped a couple of more pages, until she found the beginning of the most recent entry. She started to read, and there was really nothing interesting until she read 'that part'.  
  
"God" Meryl gasped and close the book, she was suddenly very aware of what she was doing. She put the book back in its place, and decided not to take anything. She sat on the bed without realizing.  
  
"But why? It can't be...all this time I thought that he was jealous of me...damn it Meryl, that's what  
  
happens when you act without thinking. Your already pregnant for acting recklessly"  
  
She was about to leave when she noticed the closet, it was actually very big. Once again her curiosity was killing her. 'Open it' it said. She looked at the closet like if it was something forbidden. "It's only clothes, don't be so paranoid" she step closer and opened the big doors.  
  
"What the..." Meryl looked with astonishment at the different types off clothes he had, all of them were just perfect and it suited him well. Suits, shirts, pants, coats and all very expensive looking. She took a light silver shirt made out of silk out of its place, and couldn't help but try it on. She went to look herself at the mirror, the shirt was huge on her. Suddenly, an image of the owner crossed her mind. He was wearing the same shirt, the top bottoms were undone showing his chest and black leather pants finishing his bad ass look. Meryl started to blushed, there was no denying it. He was one of the most handsome men she ever meet, to bad he was a psycho killer. Absently she hugged herself feeling the softness of the fabric on her body.  
  
"Who would of thought, he actually likes me. In a sick and twisted kind of way, but he does like me after all. It seems that I have something that attracts psychos, I wonder what Knives will say about it...yea right like I'll tell him"  
  
Meryl took the shirt off, and put it back on the closet. She put another one on, and modelled it. She did that many more times, it was actually fun (what do you expect of the poor woman, she is bored) until she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Knives was done thinking, he had to admit that Meryl had courage to ask him so bluntly. But then again, that was the best way. Meryl knew that Knives was a man that went straight to the point, and expected everyone else to do the same with him. He was also surprised to find out that she was able to use the angel blade, and he was sure that she could probably do much more. After thinking for awhile, he decided to train her. But he wouldn't give her a weapon, he just  
  
thought that it will be best if she knew how to protect herself and the children by using her mental  
  
powers. You never knew what may happen, and now that Damian Gray was after them, he wouldn't risk her life or the life of his children.  
  
"My children, I never imagined myself being a father" he suddenly remembered her words  
  
'I want to leave a normal life with you and the children' he knew that Meryl wouldn't be easy to convince, but he would do it. He didn't mind waiting for that to happen, there were many things to keep him busy. He would do whatever it takes to change her point of view, and that whatever required a little bit of acting from his part. He was pretty sure that once Meryl was on his side, Vash wouldn't take any longer.  
  
He was looking for Meryl, and was surprised to find out that she was on the bottom floors. He went down the stairs, and into the middle corridor. He was shocked to find her in Legato's room, but was furious when he found her sleeping on his bed wearing one of his shirts.  
  
He looked around and found that Legato's closet was actually a mess, his anger disappeared. Was he just jealous? He thought to himself. He observed the sleeping Meryl, she actually looked very enticing wearing such big shirt when she was so small. He carried the sleeping woman away, and called the servants to clean the mess she made. He would return the shirt later, probably Legato would never even notice it was missing. Besides even if he did, what was he gonna do? complain to him. He put Meryl on their bed, and lay next to her. Tomorrow they will  
  
start her training.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the desert...  
  
Vash and the others stopped to make a camp, eat something and go to sleep. Milly, Vash and the doctor were actually in a good mood. Wolfwood wasn't, every day he traveled with Legato the more he hated him. They have been traveling for three days, tomorrow they should be arriving to a small town. The first one of many to come, until reaching their destination. Legato was also really annoyed, not that he would ever complain. He never wanted to travel with  
  
Vash or that weird woman ever again.  
  
Although, she did tell them practically every detail of Meryl's life since she met her. Legato and neither of the other man in the group, never imagined the short woman to be so feisty. According to Milly, Meryl was actually really popular with men. She was considered a heartbreaker, and most of the time she would break up with her boyfriends for the smallest of reasons. She told them that the reason she was called derringer Meryl, was not because of her guns. But because even though she was small, she had a mean punch. Vash said something about him backing that up, and everyone laughed about it (except Legato). She also told them that even though Meryl never drinks while on assignments, she had the biggest alcohol tolerance she's ever seen. She told them that Meryl actually broke the record in a pub at December city, for winning every drinking contest she ever entered.  
  
None of them wanted to believe the big woman, but she swore to them over her dead grandmothers tomb. She told them more stories, most of them really embarrassing ones. They all listened eagerly, Meryl was the kind of person to never divulge that kind of information. And they were sure that once she found out what Milly told them, she would go in a killing  
  
rampage after the big woman. Legato was listening to their talking, when he saw some bugs flying over the camp, they flew around some more and disappeared into the desert. He recognized them as Zazie's. He looked over the empty and dark desert and was surprised to  
  
see a cloud of dust heading their way. That could only mean bad news.  
  
"Get everything ready, we may need to go"  
  
Legato told the others, Vash and Wolfwood looked at what he was looking and noticed something was coming their way.  
  
"What's going on" asked the doctor as he packed his sleeping bag.  
  
"Zazie is here, that means that master wants us back at the hideout"  
  
"Did something bad happen" asked Vash  
  
"We will find out soon, hurry up and get ready"  
  
They were all done, when Zazie and Midvalley showed up. Midvalley was surprised to find not only Vash, but also Chapel. 'Knives won't be happy with this' he thought.  
  
"What is going on Midvalley" asked Legato in his sexy soft voice. (Sexy to me anyways)  
  
"Damian Gray is looking for the doctor, he is after Meryl. He has pictures of me, Zazie, the doctor and the stampede here. They have men in the cities looking for any of us, Knives wants you all to go back to the complex immediately"  
  
"What about them?" asked Legato, hoping to get rid of Vash and Wolfwood.  
  
"They are coming too, but if you try anything stupid" said Midvalley looking at Vash and Wolfwood "Knives won't go easy on you"  
  
"We won't" said Vash.  
  
"Good, he is in a bad mood. So you better behave, just because your friend is there it guarantees your life" Midvalley told Vash as he went back to the car.  
  
"Zazie go with them, I will travel with Midvalley and the doctor" commanded Legato  
  
The beast agreed and was actually relieved, he got out and walked to the other car. He got on the passenger seat, turned around and said. "Well, what are you waiting for thomases to start flying. Who's driving this damn car"  
  
"I will" said Wolfwood, as he made his way to the drivers seat. Milly and Vash followed to, they were still shocked to see the little kid. That was a Gung ho gun?, the one that Meryl was fond of? Wolfwood started the engine and followed after the other car.  
  
"Long time no see Chapel" said Zazie  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long time"  
  
"How come you are traveling with them"  
  
"Well, I have to help them. I owed them that much"  
  
"Meryl will be ecstatic, she won't stop complaining that she is bored"  
  
Milly and Vash were listening to the conversation.  
  
"There really isn't much to do in that place, hey how is she doing now. The doctor told us that she was sick or something, and I'm curious as to what happened after I left"  
  
"Knives was mad after that, he hit Meryl and she went inside the bulb for a whole week"  
  
"HE WHAT" screamed Vash and Milly.  
  
"Damn, you don't have to be so loud. It wasn't that big of a deal, she is fine. Knives made it up to her, she was really happy the next day she came out of the bulb. She is pretty much back to normal, It seems to me that Knives knows how to make her feel better. If you know what I mean"  
  
Both Vash and Milly were surprised to hear the kid talk so freely, Wolfwood was used to it so he didn't say anything at first. Suddenly, realization hit Vash. 'Knives knows how to make her feel better, she was happy the next day' He didn't like the sound of that, he was a little uncomfortable. He was starting to doubt his decision to come, what if Meryl doesn't like  
  
me anymore. But she told me that she loved me, but she is pregnant....nonono. She loves me, the only reason she is doing this is because she has no choice. But what am I going to do, my brother will be there and most likely he won't let me be alone with her. I'll think of something after we get there, better learn of the situation first.  
  
"Damn kid, do you always have to be like this. You have a really loose mouth you know" said Wolfwood to the beast.  
  
"Well you better find out now, it's not like they try to be silent or something. You can hear them going at it all night, you know those walls aren't soundproof" said the beast in a mischievous way. He noticed that all of them gasped at this "hahaha, I'm just messing with you. As long as you stay on the bottom floors, you won't hear anything"  
  
That didn't help much, Vash decided to ignore the kid and went to sleep. Milly looked at Vash and decided to sleep too. Wolfwood could only imagine what was going on in Vash's mind, and somehow he had a bad feeling about this. He decided to ignore the beast too, and focused on his driving. Zazie waited until Vash and Milly were actually sleep, to finally ask Wolfwood what he wanted to know.  
  
"So, what is he doing here?. I don't think that is such good idea you know, Knives is obsessed with Meryl. If he tries anything stupid, he won't go easy on him"  
  
"You called her Meryl not woman, that is something I didn't expect. He won't do anything, I already ask him. Besides, I doubt Knives will let them be alone at all. So what is it between you and her, the doctor told us that you got along pretty well"  
  
"None of your business really, but I can tell you one thing. Knives doesn't like Meryl being so close to me, he won't say it but I can feel it. That is why you better tell your friend there to forget about her, unless Knives is out of the picture. Nobody will be able to touch her again"  
  
Wolfwood listened to this and knew that it was true. Things didn't look good for Vash at all, unless he was planning to get rid of Knives. Which would not happen, his chances of being with Meryl were none. Once again that bad feeling came to him, was this really a good idea. Would Vash be able to control himself, what if Knives had some plan of his own. There was really  
  
nothing he could do, Vash has decided to go. The only thing left was to be always by his side, and hoped that nothing wrong would happen. 


	17. Chapter 16

Hey, I just received the revise version from Golgo. So without to much fuss, here it is chapter 16. By the way don't Meryl and Knives remind you of Bulma and Vegeta. Well at least they do to me. Trigun it's not mine. Only in my darkest fantasies.  
  
Chapter 16.  
  
December City.  
  
Damian Gray was sitting at his desk, tons of papers were pilled up around him. He was not in a good mood, it has been weeks and there was still no news of Conrad or the woman. He read the reports over and over again, trying to find any clue of their whereabouts. The only thing he knew for sure was that the stampede was not in contact with his brother, and that he was  
  
not the person everyone talked about. According to the reports of that Meryl Stryfe, Vash the stampede was a womanizer, a donut lover, and a peace maker. He has a way to get out of problems alive, but his good heart was his weakness.  
  
Something that didn't make sense though, was the Gung ho guns and their connection to the stampede. Whoever they were, their objective was to kill the man no matter what. They weren't after the money, the outlaw had to be alive. Then why try so hard to kill him? He never heard anything about a group called the Gung ho guns before, and what was bothering him the most was  
  
that man called Knives. He was alive, that was for sure. After hearing the news about Torim town, he knew the man was still kicking in this planet. But why do that?, were did all these people disappear to? Why write your name, like if you wanted people to know you done it? That was clearly a message but to whom?  
  
All these questions were bothering the young man, this man Knives had manage to live for a century in the shadows. And out of the blue, he just appears leaving his name in ghost towns. What was his purpose?. He had to called Giovanni, Paulo and Osiel, probably the killers will know anything about the Gung ho guns or Knives. They should be arriving tomorrow, if they  
  
received his telegram. Damian grabbed the last report sent to the insurance company, he has been  
  
investigating everything about the stampede. He needed to know his enemy, if he wanted to get rid of him. But there was something wrong with the last report, somehow it was different. He stood up and went to the mini bar, he grabbed a cup put some ice in it and serve some whisky.  
  
It was late, but he couldn't sleep. There were too many lose strings, his gut was telling him that  
  
somehow something was amiss. If he just knew who the hell was that Knives, and who was that woman. And then there was Dr. Marlon, Damian just couldn't trust the man. He has been thinking on using the drug on him, but what if he was just paranoid because of the whole  
  
deal. He was used to getting anything he wanted, as fast as he wanted it. And not being able to find the woman was bothering him a great deal. He started to drink his whisky, forgetting for a moment about his problems.  
  
He was musing on the differences between black and red label, when he realized what was wrong with the report. It wasn't written by the same person. Meryl Stryfe's writing style, was full of detail and perfection no matter the situation. She didn't write that report but whoever did tried to convince the insurance that it was her. Probably her partner did it, but if that was the case why lie about it? Did something happen to the other woman, why try to cover it?. And then there was the thing of the insurance agents not being back home yet.  
  
He started to read the last report again, even thought he probably knew it by heart. This time he noticed something that he didn't before, a week was missing. Before the last week report, the week before that was unaccounted for. It was Meryl Stryfe who wrote the first reports. But after that week, something happen and it must of been something big. Because it seems that the woman took her job really serious. And also why tell the insurance that they are quitting so  
  
suddenly, and not to send anybody after the stampede. It was reckless of her, and she seemed to be the kind of person to be responsible until the end.  
  
Damian then noticed a connection, it was three weeks after the missing report that Conrad told them of the discovery of the fourth subject. And he said that her client found her, exactly that same week that was unaccounted for in the report. And mysteriously right after that, somebody else writes the report using her name and tells the insurance that they are quitting....and she hasn't come back home yet....why send a woman to followed Vash the Stampede....wait a minute, Marlon was the one who sent her. Damian sat down again and thought for a moment, every single fact was playing in his head.  
  
"Wait a minute, Marlon knows her. It was him that sent her after the outlaw, it was him that gave me the reports. I thought that he was crazy for recommending a woman instead of a man, but he told me that Meryl was more than fit to do the job...  
  
Flashback....  
  
"They sent two women to follow the Stampede, that company must be desperate" said Damian to the doctor after he found out about Meryl and Milly.  
  
"You should know that Meryl isn't your average woman, she has many talents and is more than prepared to do that kind of job. She is without a doubt one of a kind" said the doctor very proud, like if he was talking of his own daughter.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about her"  
  
"I do, I was her family personal doctor until recently. It was me who deliver her, and attended her  
  
mother afterwards"  
  
End of flashback....  
  
"Damn it" said Damian angry "It's her, she is the fourth subject. That fucking doctor has been lying to me, but why? What is he hiding" Damian tapped his fingers on his desk, he needed to know why the doctor lied to him and now. He called his butler over the intercom, and told him to bring the doctor and fast. He open one of his drawers and pulled out a black leather box, he took a syringe out and a little bottle containing a yellowish colored liquid. He inserted the liquid in the syringe, and repeated the process with two more. Moments later there was a knocked on the  
  
door, and the butler and a tied up doctor entered the room. The butler sat the doctor on the chair.  
  
Damian didn't even hesitate to inject the doctor, he didn't even asked him why he lied to him.  
  
The doctor felt the effect of whatever Damian had done to him working through his body, he felt relaxed and kind of sleepy. He could barely see straight and then his body suddenly went numb.  
  
After 10 minutes went by, Damian started the interrogation on the doctor. Injecting him again, when he seem to be coming back into conciseness. The drug seemed to be working marvels, and Damian made a mental note to give a bonus to whoever created it for him. The doctor told Damian everything, about Meryl and his connection with her and the real reason he wanted the  
  
twins dead. The young man recorded everything down, and after he was sure that was all the doctor could tell him. He pulled out a gun, and killed him. He no longer needed him, might as well get rid of him now before he becomes a problem.  
  
After his butler got rid of the body, he pulled out the folder that had the information on Meryl Stryfe. For the first time, he looked at the picture of the woman. She was pretty, but there was nothing really out of the ordinary. Well she was created that way after all, they didn't want her to look any different than a human. But according to what the doctor told him, that woman was really dangerous. He wasn't dealing with your average outlaw here, more than before he needed the help of the three killers. After learning the real history, Damian was more than convinced that the twins had to die and that getting the woman alive wouldn't be easy. He decided to go to  
  
sleep, there was nothing he could do until the assassins showed up.  
  
Plant facility.  
  
Meryl was at the bulb room, showing her sister her latest creation. Since Knives told her not to go to the bottom floors, her only distraction besides training was drawing. It was the middle of the day, and her session with Knives was over. After that she grabbed the sketchbook that Knives gave her, and headed to the bulb room to show off her drawing skills to the only other person or being capable of understanding in the complex.  
  
"That's me?" asked the plant.  
  
"Yes, if you had any clothes on. I designed that dress too, it fits you" said a very proud Meryl.  
  
"What are you gonna draw next?"  
  
"I don't know, anything that catches my eye. I wish that I could draw Zazie, but he is not back yet" said Meryl disappointed.  
  
"You still don't know anything of your friend or that man that's after you?"  
  
"No, it's been eight days and still no news from any of them"  
  
"What about the twin, is he still training you?"  
  
"Yes, he is. But don't worry, he doesn't know about my secret yet"  
  
"That's our last resort, if that doesn't work then we don't know what else"  
  
"Stop worrying, we knew that he was gonna do this. As long as I keep quiet, there is nothing to worry about. Besides, it's a long time until the children are born. Most likely he will not do anything until then, we still have lots of time to make him understand"  
  
"We hope that you are right"  
  
"I better go now, he still doesn't like me talking to you. I'll come back later, see ya" said Meryl. The plant watched as her sister left the room.  
  
Meryl walked throughout the corridors of the complex, she was looking for anything that she could draw. She had to admit that she was really good at it, she never drew before and now that there was nothing else to do. It became her hobby. She was close to the kitchen when she saw a cat. It was a black cat, with really big yellowish colored eyes. He had a bored expression on  
  
him, which made him look just like Legato. Meryl got close to the animal, and he just continued to look at her. She grabbed the cat and stared at it, it was really weird looking.  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked Meryl like if the cat could answer her.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Are you hungry?, let's get something to eat"  
  
"Mew..."  
  
Meryl entered the kitchen, and after putting the cat and the book on the table she grabbed a plate and put some meat on it. She put the cat on her shoulder, because it was actually really small. And grabbed the rest of her things, and headed to Knives office. When she entered, Knives was reading one of his really boring books and didn't even acknowledge her presence. She put the plate on the floor, and the cat jump from her shoulder to eat. Almost an hour later, Knives  
  
glance from behind his book to Meryl. She was laying on the floor drawing, she looked like a little girl. He then noticed an ugly black cat, that remind him greatly of Legato, staring at him.  
  
"What's that" asked Knives.  
  
"A cat" answered Meryl back, without even looking up to him.  
  
"I know what it is, where did he come from" said Knives annoyed, even though he was used to Meryl's sarcasm.  
  
"I found him, I decided to adopt him. Doesn't he remind you of the ice cub?"  
  
"You should ask me first you know"  
  
"He is kind of weird, and his eyes are abnormally big and yellow. I was planning on naming him Legato, what do you think?"  
  
Knives gave a defeated sigh, "do whatever you want" and started to read his book again.  
  
Meryl stayed in the office playing with the cat, Knives knew that Meryl wanted attention, she acted so childish sometimes. Putting the book aside, he stood up and walked until he was next to her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Meryl look up to him, 'it always works' she thought "nothing, do you want something?"  
  
"Tell me what you want, or get out"  
  
"Grumpy aren't you, it's not my fault that they aren't back yet" said Meryl hurt. She grabbed the cat and was about to leave when knives grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, just tell me what's on your mind"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, you are always reading those boring books"  
  
"Isn't the attention I give you at nights enough for you, you want more?" Said Knives in an arrogant way.  
  
"You are such an ass" Meryl said while shaking his hand away, she opened the door to leave but Knives closed it. Trapping her between the door and him.  
  
"All you have to do is ask" purred Knives on her ear, sending shivers all over her body. She hated her body for being so weak to Knives touch. He kissed her neck and ear, making her lower regions tingle at the sensation. But he stooped and walk away from her, Meryl was confused and disappointed.  
  
"You still haven't told me what you want" Knives told her, with mischief and arrogance in his voice. Meryl didn't know what to say, she only came here to talk to him but now her body wanted more.  
  
"Why did you stop" asked Meryl.  
  
"You still haven't answer my question"  
  
"Finished what you started"  
  
"Finish what?" Asked knives innocently.  
  
"Don't act dumb with me, you know what I want"  
  
Knives got in front of her again, and placed his hands against the door. "Tell me what you want"  
  
Meryl look up to him, she was no longer ashamed of having sex with Knives. She had accepted the fact that she was attracted to the killer, probably more than she was ever attracted to Vash. But love him was a different story , she was sure that she was still in love with Vash or something like it. Yes it sounds weird, being in love with one brother, and really attracted to the other.  
  
It may sound complicated at first, but it actually makes sense once you get used to it. Or that's what she told herself.  
  
"I want you to make love to me" said Meryl to Knives.  
  
Knives grabbed Meryl and carried her to were his desk was, he put her on top of the desk and started to kiss her passionately.  
  
"Knives, the cat"  
  
Knives stopped what he was doing, and grab the cat that was on Meryl's lap. After getting rid of the annoying creature, he came back to find his desk clean of everything and an innocent looking Meryl waiting for him. He continued with his kisses while getting rid of Meryl's clothes, and his clothes too. In a matter of seconds, they were both naked having sex in his office.  
  
Since meeting Knives, Meryl became bolder when it came to sex. She would no longer lay down and wait for her partner to be done, she wanted to participate. She had to admit that the idea of being his first and most likely the only one and last, made her feel good. Here was this good looking killer that had only eyes for her, this man that has killed so many making love to her and only her. Knives moved his hand lower until reaching her opening, he inserted one finger inside of  
  
her making sure she was ready for him. When he took them out, he lick them tasting her liquid. He entered her slow while kissing and biting her neck and earlobes, starting a rhythm that she could followed with him but slowly getting faster, harder and more demanding.  
  
Knives moved his mouth from her neck to her breast, sucking one while grabbing the other. He was thrusting against Meryl's body, fast and hard. Meryl couldn't remember any other time when he was this harsh on her, he was pounding her like he never did before, but she wanted more. All you could hear were her screams, his grunting and the noise of their bodies slick with sweat.  
  
Knives was close to his release, nothing besides the woman screaming under him mattered at this moment. But he was brought back to earth when he noticed, and he still doesn't know how he did it, the presence of his brother just outside the building. He had to stop, and so close. 'Fuck'  
  
Meryl couldn't understand what was wrong, Knives just stopped and was trying to calm himself down. She was about to ask him, when she noticed that they were not alone. Vash was outside, and everybody else too. He looked at her, and you could see that he was mad. Damn she was mad, this had been probably their best sex yet. They got dressed as fast as they could, Knives mumbling random stuff about making somebody suffer greatly. 'What a way to receive your friends, Knives  
  
must be fuming'  
  
"Why don't you stay here, while I take care of them" asked Meryl, hoping that he would agree with her  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Yes. Come on let's get done with this"  
  
They made their way to the main room, were their guests were waiting. Knives didn't have a happy face, he looked like if he was ready to kill somebody. But she decided to just keep walking, one thing she learned from Zazie and Legato was never to bother Knives when he had that look on him. 'God this is just great, what is going to happen now' When they entered the room, Legato and the  
  
other Gung ho guns noticed Knives bad mood and disappeared. They were not stupid, they knew that their boss was capable of when in this state. The doctor also disappeared at the sight, leaving a  
  
confused Vash and Milly and a really scared Wolfwood. He knew that Knives wasn't happy of their arrival, but he couldn't just leave.  
  
Vash look astonished at Meryl, she was gorgeous with that white dress and her blushed checks. (If only he knew why they were flushed) He was in a spell, all he wanted to do was run up to her and hug her and kiss her senseless. Milly was happy to see her friend after so long, she ran up to her crying and screaming her name.  
  
Meryl did the same.  
  
"Oh Meryl I missed you so much"  
  
"I did too Milly, I'm so happy that you are here"  
  
Meryl didn't want to get away from the big woman, but Vash literally separated them so that he could hug her. She was happy to see Vash again, but Knives was right there. A very pissed Knives, who didn't like at all the way his brother wouldn't let go of his Meryl. Wolfwood came to the rescue and separated Vash from Meryl by pinching him hard on his side.  
  
"Meryl, showed them to their rooms. I'll be waiting for you at the office" said Knives beforedisappearing. Meryl could tell that his mood was getting worse, and most likely she will have to deal with him later. But at least he didn't say or did anything to her friends. At least he was keeping up with his promise, he will not hurt Vash because it will hurt her.  
  
"Guys come on, I'll show you to your rooms"  
  
Milly and Vash noticed that Meryl was forcing a smile, Milly wanted to ask what was wrong. But Wolfwood told her not to. They grabbed their belongings and followed Meryl in silence.  
  
When they arrived to the rooms, Meryl told them that she would talk to them tomorrow. And not to leave their rooms besides going to used the bathroom. After saying goodnight she left. Leaving a very sad Milly and heartbroken Vash. 


	18. Chapter 17

Hello, I want to thank SweeTestChick01, Golgo and Kathleen Stacy for your reviews and comments. And I promise that I wont waste more time in filler chapters, especially since now that school started. I promised my other half to focus in school, since I'm not working this semester. Finally, I got to the part that will start the end. I really don't want to make it to long.  
  
Trigun is not mine.  
  
Chapter 17.  
  
Jealousy: fiercely protective of one's rights or possessions. Demanding faithfulness and exclusive  
  
worship. Envious of someone else's achievements or advantages. Resentful of someone regarded as a sexual rival.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jealousy is a bad thing. It makes your stomach turn in envy and your mouth taste vile with anger. It makes you bitter, think illogically and act stupid. Your mind seems to be only thinking, of ways to hurt the person that is trying to take what is yours. Jealousy is one of those emotions that you have to be careful of. A little bit of jealousy can be good, but if you let it take over you. You may do things you regret later.  
  
That is way Knives left at that moment, he found himself victim of the signs of jealousy. Just watching Meryl's happy face, how she smiled and cried it made his stomach turn in envy. But the worst came, when his brother had the impudence and the balls to hug her in front of him. At that moment, at that fraction of a second. Knives world was turn upside down. He wanted  
  
more than anything to hurt him, to show him that she was his. That only he had the right to hug her, to make her happy, sad or angry. That she was his, body and mind. She was his possession.  
  
But Knives is not your average person, he had somehow managed to get away from them. Without exploding or hurting anybody, which was in itself a sign of how far he will go for that damn woman. He may not have put it in words, but this was more than enough proof of his  
  
feelings for her. Feelings that he knew, were one sided. Even though she had decided to stay with him and raise their children. He knew the woman was only attracted to him, and that her heart belonged to his brother. He had suspected it, for she never talked about it. But now he knew that it was true. He knew because of the way her heart seem to be about to explode of joy, just for hugging his brother for a couple of seconds.  
  
Things were becoming more complex and difficult, but Knives wasn't about to just forget about the incident. There were many different ways to hurt somebody, and his brother needed to learn that Meryl was his until his death (which to him seemed very, very far away). He was gonna make sure that his brother learns his place in this new reality. Knives loves his brother, but he wasn't gonna let him try to take Meryl away from him. He would create a paradise for them, but Meryl was not gonna be shared. Anything beyond friendship or family bonds would not be tolerated.  
  
Knives was cunning and sharp, he would used this to his advantage.  
  
The next week was very interesting, but very predictable. Meryl would have breakfast with her  
  
friends the beast and the doctor. After that, she would train for a couple of hours with Knives, Legato and Midvalley. After her training she would spend sometime with her friends until lunch time. After lunch she would have her sessions with the doctor, making sure that everything was fine with her and the pregnancy. And after her check up, she will spend the rest of the day with Knives. Knives made sure that Meryl followed that schedule; he would not have her spending to much time with her friends. Only what he thought was necessary.  
  
Meryl was not aware of what was going on, she had no idea that Knives was actually controlling her  
  
activities. But one thing she noticed, was a little change in his behavior. He seemed to be acting normal and even nice to her but, he had avoided any type of contact with her friends. He didn't even talk to Vash, which surprised not even her but Legato and the other Gung ho guns. The only proof that he acknowledged their presence, was when he asked her about them.  
  
Meryl also noticed, a little change in their sexual activities. Knives was more passionate and possessive, which she never thought possible. Their sessions were so mind blowing, that Meryl would lose control of her powers whenever she had an orgasm. And ended up breaking anything that was made out of glass, within three floors. Meryl was ashamed of this, especially  
  
after Milly and Vash asked her what was happening. But Knives was really proud of it, or rather proud of himself. He even made jokes about it. Which was weird and bizarre, because he never made jokes about anything. But besides that everything was fine, of course things will be better if Eleandra will show up. After that week Knives said that if she didn't came back in the next three days, he will have to send Legato.  
  
So what's happened to Eleandra? We will go back in time, exactly to that day when Eleandra left to  
  
December city.  
  
Eleandra left as soon as Knives told her what to do, she arrived at December city tired and grumpy because of the long trip. Luckily for her, the city was only 3 days away in car without stopping but for only a couple of hours to rest and eat. She knew that Knives expected a fast job, all because of that bitch. Eleandra didn't like Meryl at all, she was jealous of her luck. To her Meryl won the lottery, for not only was she a superior being but she was also Knives lover. She was indeed the luckiest girl alive.  
  
She found a hotel only blocks away from Damian's house, but decided to start her task tomorrow for she was tired and hungry. The next day, which will be the fourth day. She went to the bar were Damian's men were known to hang out. She was planning on buying her information, human avarice was her only opportunity to find anything related to what was going on. Or hopefully a really drunk man will spill out everything to her, it happens sometimes. She sat on one of the  
  
tables and waited for an opportunity. She wasn't about to just ask anyone, you don't just go and ask  
  
information about that man. Hopefully some drunk idiot will come flirting with her.  
  
And it did happen that way, it wasn't even eight o clock when most of the people were too drunk to even see straight. One man that looked in his twenties came to Eleandra's table, and started a conversation with her.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Do you mind if I take a seat"  
  
He wasn't as drunk as Eleandra would like, but he was really cute and sexy and seem exactly the kind of guy she was looking for. Young, handsome and greedy. So they talked for a good time, about their lives and what they did for a living. Eleandra knew how to work her way in conversations; she didn't want to give herself away. So when the guy said that he worked for  
  
Damian, she took this as her opportunity to act.  
  
"So what's all the deal, it seems that Damian Gray is looking for someone" said Eleandra casually  
  
"Yea, some doctor by the name of Conrad. To tell you the truth, it's been weeks since the search started, and there is still no signs of the man. Many of us believe that it was actually made up, that Dr. Marlon is old and most likely is losing his brain"  
  
Ignoring the name Marlon, she continued with her questions.  
  
"So what is he looking for? It must be something important, he has men in every city and town. I was asked countless times if I have seen the man"  
  
"Well, you see. It's actually really stupid, and most likely a big joke of a dying old man. But according to Dr. Marlon, there is this woman under Conrad's care, and she is supposed to be some kind of alien. Or something like that, nobody really knows. All you hear are rumors, you know. But you see, Damian is getting annoyed, with elections coming he hasn't had the time or mood to take care of his campaign" said the man, while taking another sip of his beer.  
  
"Damian is running for mayor, that doesn't shock me. Wouldn't he be the youngest mayor if he wins?" said Eleandra, she didn't want to sound pushy or to concerned with the first subject.  
  
"Most likely he will, but you see rumors say that Damian is most likely to forget about his search for  
  
the alien woman. He has lost a lot of money and gotten nothing, and he has been looking forward to getting his hands on the mayors office for a long time. And you know those rich man, they get bored easy"  
  
"Yea I know what you mean. I feel sorry for that old man, if what he says is not true. I can only imagine what Damian will do to him"  
  
"HAHAHA, most likely he will kill the doctor for taking his time and money"  
  
"Well I better go, I got things to do tomorrow. I would like to meet you later Osiel, if you don't mind"  
  
"Of course not, here this is my number. I would love to show you around town, I know that you won't stay long but that's better than nothing"  
  
"I guess, well see ya later"  
  
Eleandra left the place, unaware of the smile on the mans face. She now knew who it was that told Damian about Meryl, Dr. Anthony Marlon was one of the doctors on the list. Instead of going back to the hotel, Eleandra went to the address listed on her list 'Well, now to get rid of the annoyance'. Thought Eleandra. It was only midnight when she arrived to the doctors house, and to her bad luck he wasn't there. She was about to leave when she was hit hard on her back, and before losing consciousness he saw the man from the bar.  
  
When Eleandra tried to open her eyes, she wasn't able to do it. Her body didn't respond to her commands. She could hear voices around her, but couldn't understand what they were saying. Suddenly her head was in pain, at first she didn't know what the feeling was. But when she felt the so known feeling of somebody raping your mind, she knew what was going on. They were  
  
trying to read her mind. She remember those times when Legato had amused himself with her, they didn't have a friendly relationship at all. And whenever Legato was in a bad mood, her and Midvalley would end up suffering from what she would called mind rape. Luckily she had learnt how to deal with the situation, how to lure the perpetrator into useless and created memories.  
  
"She is fighting" said a male voice.  
  
"What do you mean? besides she is a he. Push harder, we need to find out his business" said a deep male voice.  
  
The first one kept trying to see the real memories, 'this person is good' he thought. 'Whoever he is he  
  
has training on how to deal with this kind of treatment'  
  
"Step aside, let me handle him" said a third male voice.  
  
Eleandra thought that she had won the battle, when the most horrible pain of her life came to her. It was as if her head was being ripped in pieces and burnt at the same time. She tried to fight but it was useless, she was to tired already. Little by little, all of her memories became available to her perpetrator.  
  
Hours later.  
  
Damian was as always in his office having some whisky, when a man dress in black entered his office. He was tall, white almost pale complexion, straight black hair with a bluish tint to it that reached to his waist and intense red eyes. Damian shifted nervously as Osiel entered the room, he still didn't like the man that much. But he was good, not only could he use psychic powers better than Paulo. But he knew how to use his two swords, with mastery rivalled by nobody.  
  
"That woman, she works for Knives. Our suspicions were true, he is the leader of the Gung ho guns. But there are some problems"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"He still has very powerful members in his command. We would need a really good plan if we want to succeed in this. They are located on an abandoned plant facility west from here, and the reason nobody gets close to it is because there are sandworms protecting the place"  
  
"Sand worms? Then how did they get there safely"  
  
"They control the sandworms"  
  
"How?"  
  
"That kid that came with Conrad, he is called Zazie the beast he is the one controlling the monsters. But even if we are able to pass their defense, they will be aware of our presence. There is no way to take them while they are there, we have to lure them out somehow"  
  
"And how are you planning to do that?"  
  
"They were moving to March city, but when they heard about you looking for them. That man Knives decided not to. My plan is simple, I will control that man Eleandra. I will go back and tell them that you decided not to look for the woman anymore, and hopefully they will believe me and keep too his plans of moving. As long as they are in the desert, those Sandworms are a nuisance. And once they are on the city, we should be able to take care of them"  
  
"I will leave everything in your hands, I've got important business here with my campaign"  
  
"Rest assure we will take care of everything"  
  
"Hey Osiel, did you find out anything about that Knives"  
  
"Yes, he is planning on destroying all humans, the doctor was right he did cause the great fall. And he was the one responsible for the July and fifth moon incident, he is behind all those disappearances too"  
  
"Damn him, that fucking monster. I can't believe the things that happened in our backs. How about the woman?, is she fine"  
  
"Better than she could ask, they are lovers actually. So our theory of him being the father is also true,  
  
but there is a problem. They seem to have a connection, as long as he is alive he will be able to  
  
track her no matter what. We will have to work fast on her, the only good thing is that she still doesn't know how to use her powers"  
  
"Things are getting hard, do what you think should be done. But remember, her security comes first. Until she is in our hands, you won't risk her life in battle do you understand? She is to valuable, leave now"  
  
The man called Osiel, made his way to the room were Eleandra was being held. When he entered the room, he found Giovanni and Paulo waiting for him. Eleandra was asleep, a typical side effect of the treatment.  
  
"So what are we gonna do" asked Giovanni, the older one.  
  
"We will use the man to lure them out, but it will take at least five days for me to take over his mind.  
  
All you have to do is keep my body safe while I'm inside of him, and stay here until I tell you when to act"  
  
"Fine then, do what you have to do" said Giovanni.  
  
Six days later...  
  
Eleandra or rather Osiel woke up finally. Giovanni and Paulo were still not used to his abilities, it was weird when they had to talk to him while being in someone else's body.  
  
"Well, I better go now. You two better have everything ready, if things go as plan I will send you a telegram as soon as possible"  
  
"We will be waiting for you" said Giovanni.  
  
Osiel made his way, to the hotel room that Eleandra was staying at. After picking up all of her things he took her car and headed to the plant facility. It was actually really uncomfortable being in Eleandra's body, especially when he dresses as a woman. The man was a ruthless killer, and most likely had a couple of screws lose on his head. Well not that he was a saint, but at least he only killed when he was paid to. He never killed for the fun of it as Eleandra did, or as cruel and messy. He was fast and silent. They had to get rid of these people, they had to stop them from killing humanity. They were definitely mentally ill to him, if they sided with that monster that was Knives.  
  
Why did they join him, when he is trying to kill humans made no sense to him.  
  
What Osiel didn't know, was that Eleandra did manage to save some of her memories. Osiel had no idea, the type of power that Knives was able to use. He also didn't know about Legato and his punishments, or Eleandra's real behavior when in front of Knives and Legato. The man that took over her mind had no idea what was waiting for him.  
  
As he was getting closer to his destination, he saw the Sandworms that protected the area. He was right, there was no way to pass them. Finally, after four days on the road he reached the destination. The abandoned plant facility, one of the many hideouts this man had. He was getting out of the car, when he saw two women walking on the front of the facility. He recognized one as Meryl Stryfe, he didn't know who the other one was.  
  
"Well you finally show up Eleandra, Knives was gonna send Legato after you"  
  
"Who's that" asked Osiel.  
  
"This is my friend Milly Thompson. She, Vash and Wolfwood are staying here until we can move, so what happened?"  
  
"You should be glad, Damian Gray is no longer looking for you"  
  
"Are you serious, why?"  
  
Osiel was about to answer when a blonde Man showed up, Knives was standing in front of him. He actually looked menacing, and his presence was strong and powerful.  
  
"Finally, come on let's go to my office. Meryl I will call you later" said Knives.  
  
"But I want to know" answered Meryl in a whiney voice.  
  
"I will call you later"  
  
"Fine then"  
  
Osiel followed the man inside the plant facility, so far everything seemed to be going just the way he  
  
planned it. He saw other people in the place, the remaining Gung ho guns and doctor Conrad before  
  
reaching the office. Finally they entered his office, which look more like a private library. It was really plain, nothing compared with the overly decorated office at Damian's house. He suddenly noticed the weird clothes the man was wearing, it was a one piece white and red suit. That looked like it was taken out of a science fiction book, it covered all of his body but his face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing"  
  
"What"  
  
"You are staring at me"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't notice"  
  
"Tell me, what you found"  
  
Osiel told Knives that supposedly, Marlon had died naturally of old age. And that before dying he was blabbing stuff abut talking plants and space disasters. That Damian was mad because the man was supposedly crazy, and decided to forget about looking for Meryl and focus in his political career. He went on and on explaining to him lies, of how he had found his information and that there was nothing to worry about. But he never got to know his answer because he told him to leave the office, and sent the doctor to see him. Osiel was confused, that man was impossible to read. He found the doctor and sent him to see Knives, and decided to go and visit the woman Meryl. 


	19. Chapter 18

Most likely, the next chapter won't be up until next week. I already have to get ready for two test, and I have lots of stupid homework. Trigun is not mine, so don't sue please.  
  
Chapter 18.  
  
Meryl was a little mad at Knives, she knew very well why he didn't let her go with him. She wasn't an idiot, she had discovered a while back how his mind works. For they actually had a lot in common. Knives will listen to the information first, and then decided what he should tell her and what not.  
  
"Damn it Milly, I hate it when he does that. He thinks I'm stupid or something" said Meryl annoyed, while petting the cat in her lap.  
  
"Meow"  
  
"What is he doing Meryl?" Asked a very confused Milly  
  
"Hiding things from me, deciding what I should know. He treats me like a little girl"  
  
"Meow, meow"  
  
Milly gave the short woman a look "But Meryl, you do act like a little girl. You always argue with him, called him names and suddenly you whined to get his attention"  
  
"Meeeooowww"  
  
"He is always bothering me, if isn't what I'm wearing it's how I'm standing or eating....Milly you are supposed to be on my side"  
  
"Sorry Meryl, hey so that woman Eleandra is really not a woman?"  
  
"Cross-dresser Milly, and don't even go to her and ask your questions. She has a bad mood, and won't let you get away so easily. Legato and Midvalley were really mad at you for asking if they were a couple, but they didn't do anything because I told them not to"  
  
"Well it's their fault, but still I'm pretty sure that Midvalley guy is hiding something. I mean he wears pink shirts, and -plays- the saxophone...pretty suspicious if you ask me"  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"That's the way he is, he thinks he is a ladies man. I told you, before joining with Knives. He owned that club and had a band, they were really popular and he had girls falling over him. I guess he misses his old lifestyle, I don't blame him. If things go as planned, I hope that Knives gives him back the club and his freedom"  
  
"So you are still planning on doing that alone, you should tell mister Vash at least"  
  
"Are you out of your mind, what do you think he'll do. I can't just tell him that I'm lying to him, because I decided to take the task of changing his brother"  
  
"But Meryl, if you can't do it. You may die, I don't want to lose you"  
  
"Sad Meow"  
  
"Milly I need you, if something happens to me. I can only trust you to take care of my children. Listen, it won't happen right away. Right now Knives is planning something, I can tell"  
  
"What do you think he is planning"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that it has to do with Vash, that would explain why he hasn't talk to him. We believe that he will try to use me to get Vash to join him"  
  
"Affirmative meow"  
  
"At least your sisters are helping you, and I would too Meryl"  
  
"Thank you Milly, and you better keep this promise better than the one of not drinking while I was gone"  
  
"Epp...that haha that was a little slip, sorry about that"  
  
Unknown to them, Osiel was listening to their talk.  
  
'So the woman knows about his plans, and is trying to stop him. It must be in her nature, after all that's why she was created?  
  
'You bastard let me go, get the hell out of my body' scream a really mad Eleandra.  
  
'You woke up, I think I underestimated you. You are not needed, go back to sleep or I'll make you?  
  
'You big piece of shit, when Knives finds out. He will kill you, and that pathetic excuse of a boss you have AHHHHH'  
  
'Told you I'll make you. Let's see what that man Midvalley has to tell me? Osiel went to Midvalley's room. According to Eleandra's memories, they could stand each other more than she could stand anybody else. He found him in his room, laying down in the bed reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey Eleandra, you are finally back"  
  
"Tell me what the hell is the Stampede and Chapel doing here"  
  
"They were traveling with Legato, they just came along. You shouldn't worry about them, they are  
  
usually always with Meryl. Just be careful of that Milly, she just won't shut up. And then she asks the weirdest questions ever. Oh by the way, I should also warn you about Meryl"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Knives is training her to use her mental powers, and Legato and I are her damn guinea pigs. Most likely you'll be target number three, and she is good. She already knows how to make things explode, move items with her mind and control one person at a time"  
  
"What" 'damn it, her powers are coming out. Why is that idiot training her, stupid he has no idea the power she has?  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm just tired, it was a hard trip. I better go to sleep" Osiel left to his room, and after he locked the  
  
door he sat on the bed and meditated. 'This was not in my plans, how am I gonna take her away....I guess it will take longer than planned. I'm gonna need a tranquilizer, a strong one and many of them. According to the doctor, she has a very strong tolerance to medicine?  
  
In Knives office...  
  
"What do you think" asked Knives to Conrad  
  
"Well, he was old. And he was a very depressed man, his whole family died in the July city incident. After that he went into a depression and stopped his teaching and research, it took him a while to get over. And after that he became a house doctor, and stoped any research he did before. It makes sense that he died losing his mind, and now that Damian is old enough to run for mayor. He won't let this opportunity pass.... Don't you trust Eleandra's information?"  
  
"I just want to make sure. I can't risk their lives, and most likely she will not let me be until we  
  
finally move to March city. She won't stop complaining, that this place is boring even if her  
  
friends are here"  
  
'Okay' thought the doctor. 'Is that Knives talking to me, like a normal person' The doctor was surprised, Knives was never this personal or emotional (shudders). There was something changing with him, and it had to do with Meryl.  
  
"Why don't you send some of your men first, and if things look normal you can come too"  
  
"That's probably what I'll do"  
  
Hours later.  
  
"NO NO NO, we are leaving right away, I'm not staying another day in this boring place"  
  
(the only person that can talk to him like that)  
  
"But we are not sure yet, damn it Meryl what if this is all a lie"  
  
"Eleandra lying to you, I don't think so. She doesn't have a death wish"  
  
"You are right but, still there isn't a place for us to stay. And it takes time to buy a house"  
  
"Oh Knives, you have a man that can control peoples minds for god sake. I don't believe that there is something different, with a real state agents brain. Listen, I can't stay here any longer. You don't  
  
understand because you are used to it, but I'm not"  
  
Knives was mad, but he had to act nice. He was clenching his fists, if it wasn't for the gloves he  
  
would be bleeding now. 'Calm down, just count to ten'  
  
"Fine then, we will leave as soon as possible. But, under certain conditions"  
  
"What conditions?"  
  
"First off, your friends won't be living with us"  
  
"What, but you said"  
  
"I'm not done. They will live in a different place close to us, I don't want them meddling anymore.  
  
Second, you will not go outside without supervision. Third, only your girlfriend is allowed in the house. If Vash or Chapel want to visit, they will have to ask first"  
  
"What? Who do you think you are, my father"  
  
" Take it or leave it"  
  
Meryl thought for a moment, it was annoying that Knives would treat her this way. "Unfair, that's what you are, unfair....fine then.... Why are you so worried? Even if Damian was lying, what can he do to you. You still have your most powerful Gung ho guns, and I mean who actually has a chance against you"  
  
Knives couldn't help but smirk at that, it was true. But he liked it, that Meryl would say it, he liked  
  
hearing Meryl talk about how strong he was. (Conceited little bastard) Since her training started, she was amazed of his abilities. He knew that she would tell her friend, and most likely her friend will tell Vash. 'See brother not only do I have control over her, but also her admiration' -but you don't have her love- a little voice inside his head told him. He hated knowing that she loved Vash, it bothered him greatly. Why? Knives didn't want to admit it, but he was falling more and more for her.  
  
Every night thoughts of Meryl thinking of Vash instead of him, would fill his mind. That was why he was so rough with her lately, he wanted to hear her scream his name. Telling him to go faster and harder...Actually it worried him once, what if they hurt the babies. But the doctor told him that it was still early, he didn't need to worry until her belly was to big for her to handle... so he continued with his treatment. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her, and he like knowing that she also wanted him and like what he did to her. To the point of losing control of her powers, and braking anything that was made out of glass in the place. 'She is mine,  
  
there is no doubt about that' (Knives last name should be conceited)  
  
"Knives are you okay"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seem to be in lala land, that's never happened before"  
  
"I'm just thinking"  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"Probably in two or three days, I have to plan everything"  
  
Meryl noticed that he was actually stressed out, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Because she was the cause of it. So she decided to help him. "Come here, sit in front of me" Knives did as told, and Meryl took his top off and started to rub his neck and shoulders. (I love massages)  
  
"When we get there, we will go shopping. I need new clothes now that my belly is visible, and you need some nice clothes too"  
  
"You can do as you want, as long as Legato or Zazie are next to you"  
  
"But you are coming too"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Aw come on Knives, do it for me" said Meryl while her hands travel down south.  
  
"You think you can change my mind like that, I'm not as weak as you think"  
  
"Oh you are not, what about if I do this" Meryl opened his zipper more, so that she could put her hands inside.  
  
"I'm still not going" said Knives, while putting his hands behind his neck . Meryl pushed him on the bed, and removed the rest of the suit. "What about if I do this" Meryl started to give him an oral presentation. Knives was in pure bliss now, it still amazed him how could such a simple action cause so much pleasure. "So, are you going now?" "It depends, why don't you  
  
convince me more"  
  
In Milly's room.  
  
"So that men Eleandra told us, that Damian is not looking for Meryl anymore"  
  
"But why?" asked Vash  
  
"Don't know, mister Knives showed up and took him before he could tell us"  
  
"Expected, Knives is definitely trying to control the whole situation. I can't believe Meryl hasn't noticed yet" said Vash angry.  
  
"Ah.... I better go to sleep now"  
  
"Milly please tell me, why is Meryl lying to me"  
  
Milly gave Vash an uncomfortable laugh "I don't know what you talking about mister Vash"  
  
"Milly tell me, why is Meryl acting this way. She is good I have to admit that, but still not good enough to lie to me. Tell me Milly"  
  
"Ow mister Vash, all I can tell you is that Meryl is doing the right thing. She told me that emotions cloud your mind, and make you do things you regret later. Please mister Vash just forget about it, she already has enough problems on her own. She doesn't talk about it, but I can tell that it bothers her being different"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you know, having to act like she used to be just for us. Pretending to be mad or angry when she is not, and dealing with you and mister Knives at the same time. It's not easy for her, but you don't see her complaining do you"  
  
"You are right Milly, but I wish that she didn't have to lie to me....good night"  
  
Vash left Milly's room, thinking that reading people's mind didn't sound so bad now. But he couldn't do it, he didn't have mental abilities like his brother or Meryl. He decided to take some fresh air, try to sort out what was going on lately. Zazie was outside when he noticed the presence of Vash, he actually felt sorry for the man. Everything he loved, has been taken away from him by the same person.  
  
"Hey what you doing out at this time" ask the beast.  
  
Vash was use to him, he was the only gung ho gun he felt comfortable with. Probably because he was only a kid. "I can't go to sleep, and you"  
  
"I don't need to sleep, and I enjoy the outside better....Vash listen, I would tell you something but  
  
you better not tell anybody. Meryl gave up on you, so that Knives wouldn't hurt you. She decided to forget about you, because she really doesn't have a choice. As long as Knives lives, she is his possession" and after saying that, he left.  
  
Vash couldn't believe what he heard, it made sense now. What Milly told him and what the kid just said, Meryl was putting her feelings for him aside because she had no choice. He stood there for a moment, before going to sleep. On the shadows was Osiel, he had listen to the conversation.  
  
Two days later they were all getting ready to leave again, Legato was actually -you could say-happy that they were moving to a city. He never complained because of Knives, but he hated living in the plant facility. Midvalley thought the same thing, he was a city boy too. Zazie didn't care, as long as Meryl was with him he was content. Eleandra or I mean Osiel was ecstatic, his plan was going just perfect. After getting everything in the cars, they started the long trip.  
  
It took them three weeks to finally arrive to March city, and after not having any problems whatsoever. Knives stopped worrying about Damian gray, and became more worried with Meryl.  
  
It seemed that at her third month, finally some pregnancy symptoms caught up to her. Her mood swings were horrible, she will be laughing and having a good time. And suddenly she will get all sad and start crying. Her eating habits were disturbing, she would eat way to much and sometimes the weirdest combinations of food.  
  
One night she had all of the gung ho guns, looking for cheesecake and pickles at one in the morning. She also became over protective of the beast and the cat. And wouldn't stop complaining of her body feeling funny all the time. Even when the doctor found nothing wrong with her. It was getting on every bodies nerves, except for the doctor who was fascinated with her behavior. To  
  
him Meryl was the most fascinating thing since, well she was the most fascinating thing.  
  
They have been living only two weeks on the new house, with Vash and the others staying in an apartment close by. Thanks to Knives money, they didn't have to worry about paying for anything. But still, Vash and the others decided to look for jobs. It was during this two week break, were things were looking better for everyone. Vash had somehow, gotten used to the idea of  
  
Meryl staying with his brother. Milly and Wolfwood were an official couple, and there were no fights or problems. The Gung ho guns were still under Knives command, but were having a normal life.  
  
That was why Milly decided to visit her family, to introduce Wolfwood. And it was also when Midvalley asked Knives permission to go to Neon city, which he agree but only because Meryl made him. Osiel took this as his opportunity to act . Giovanni and Paulo were already on the city, and their plan was to kidnap Meryl while she went on one of her shopping trips. Today was the day, thought Osiel. He could no longer stand living with Knives and that man Legato. And  
  
Eleandra kept waking up, at the most unexpected moments.  
  
Today Meryl was going to the mall, she had been busy decorating the house. And Zazie and Osiel were going with her. They were just getting out of the car, when Giovanni shot Zazie and Meryl with a tranquilizer. Zazie passed out almost immediately, but Meryl's body was fighting the liquid. She had to be shot twice for it to work. After Osiel went back to his body they put them both in another car, and took off to the dessert. Leaving Eleandra's body in the parking lot.  
  
Knives was used to Meryl going out for long hours, but when it became dark and there was still no sign of her. He called her mentally, but there was no response. He called Legato and they both went to Vash's apartment, sometimes she would go and visit Vash and ignore his calling. Vash received them very surprised, unless Meryl was with him his brother didn't bother to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Knives what a surprised"  
  
"Tell Meryl I'm here"  
  
"Meryl is not here, I haven't seen her all day"  
  
"What" said Knives a little nervous "what is going on Knives?" asked Vash worried. Knives tried once again to reach her, to feel her presence but there was nothing.  
  
"Master do you believe something's happened to them"  
  
"Knives where is Meryl?" asked Vash again getting more agitated.  
  
"Let's go and look for them said Knives" still not accepting the fact that Meryl wasn't in the city. The three man left in a hurry to the mall, and in their way there they found Eleandra. He seemed in a very bad state, he was shaking and crying.  
  
"Were is she Eleandra, were is Meryl?" screamed Knives, he was shaking him violently. Eleandra was scared, he didn't want to tell Knives what happened. He had failed, he had been used and because of him they took Knives most treasured possession. "Knives calm down, let the man talk" said Vash to his brother.  
  
"T..t they.. t.. t.. took her. Damian's men took her, I.. I.. don't know were.. I'm sorry Knives they used me" 


	20. Chapter 19 I can't believe is that long ...

Love and guns you crack me up. In another note, I usually don't say things like this but. It seems that my choice of making it a K/M, scared a lot of readers. Or was it me?, but I'm so pretty and nice and charming. (HAHAHA) School is taking it's toll on me, especially that stupid early morning Saturday class. There is nothing better than waking up a eight in the morning, to attend a three hour class. At least he shows movies from the discovery channel.  
  
I was watching cartoon network, and was surprised to find that they are showing saint seiya. Or zodiac knights. I remember when I was a cute 8 year old, waking up at 5 in the morning in Saturdays to watch that show. There used to be a lot of anime in Mexico at that time, they even show the movies. I really recommend it, is a good eighties cartoon. Just watch out for the dragon ball type fights, they last forever and people never dies. That was the first cartoon that got me aware of the male anatomy *cough, cough* lots of chest, and broken armors. it was also the first time I said "I wish he was real" in a really annoying and stereotypical crazy anime girl. Unfortunately 12 years later I'm still screaming I wish he was real. Especially when Sesshomaru, Naraku, Knives and Legato are involve. (The list is actually longer, but I will spare you)  
  
Well, enough of that. For disclaimer, read the other chapters.  
  
Chapter 19.  
  
Meryl woke up, with the worst headache of her life. Everything was spinning around her, and her body felt numb and weak. She was thirsty and hungry, she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Take this, you must be thirsty" said a male voice.  
  
Meryl tried to recognize the owner, but she had never seen him before. He had short brown hair, and yellowish eyes. "Who are you?" the man look at Meryl with curiosity, he grabbed her chin and helped her drink the water. "My name is Paulo Luna, and you are our guest" Meryl knew that something was wrong, she tried to feel for Knives but she couldn't feel his presence. She tried to call him mentally, but her head started to hurt so bad she almost passed out.  
  
"Don't use your mental powers, it will only hurt more. Osiel has blocked your mind, how he did it I don't know. He has lots of nice tricks up his sleeve, he is really good you know"  
  
"How long have I been in here"  
  
"Umm, we were on the road for four days. So that will be...nine days. You must be pretty weak and hungry, Osiel will feed you pretty soon. He will explain everything to you" said the man while playing with the cup , he was balancing it in the air.  
  
"You have psychic abilities? who are you, and who is Osiel"  
  
"I already told you my name didn't I" said the man playing dumb "probably if tell you my nickname you will recognize me. I'm Paulo the quick gun, my brother is Giovanni the black gun. Stupid nicknames people gave us don't you think. And Osiel, who knows who he really is. But I can tell you one thing, his psychic abilities are by far better than mine or Legato that friend of yours"  
  
"You work for Damian Gray don't you, it was a lie after all" said Meryl calmly, but a little annoyed. "Were is Zazie?"  
  
Paulo was surprised at the calmness in her voice, she didn't seem mad or angry. She actually looked annoyed. "He is okay, we are keeping him as insurance so you won't try to escape" Paulo saw the woman in the bed, stretching her body like if everything was normal.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry. Were is that man, I need to talk to him and I need my food"  
  
"He'll be here any minute now, he knows that you are awake because you tried to used your mental powers"  
  
Minutes later Osiel show up with food, but not enough for Meryl's needs. Paulo left the room leaving Meryl and Osiel alone. Osiel sat at the chair next to her bed, while Meryl ate silently in the bed. Osiel was watching the woman with curiosity, now that he was in his body she looked different.  
  
"How did you do it?" Asked Meryl when she was done eating.  
  
"I took over Eleandra's body, we caught her spying in December city. That's how we found out everything, and well you know the rest"  
  
"I have to admit that you planned it very well, you tricked Knives for that long and got away with it. You really have talent....You found out about the Sandworms then, that's the real reason you brought Zazie with you. So what are you planning to do with me?"  
  
"Many scientist want to understand you and create medicines and weapons out of you. You are worth lots of money to Damian. But there is something you should know before taking you to Damian's place. Meryl, it's time for you to know the truth.... Do you remember the name of your family doctor?"  
  
"What, what has that got to do with anything?" asked Meryl, confused at his words  
  
"Do you or don't you?"  
  
"No I don't, last time I saw him I was ten years old"  
  
"So the name Anthony Marlon doesn't ring a bell"  
  
"He is the one who told Damian about me"  
  
"He did, and he was also your doctor. You see thirty years ago, his whole family was killed in the July City incident. He wasn't the only one who lost family in that incident, there were two other doctors. These doctors had Knowledge of the great fall, and had suspicions that somehow the twins that were on the ship were involved with the accident. But they had no idea that they survived, and for such a long time. You see, after that man Knives found out about Tessla. He  
  
started to change, the doctor in charge of that ship noticed that. I don't know if you are aware but, all of the ships were linked together by a computer program. They use to log everything that happen like a dairy, and it was saved in the program and copies were sent to the other ships. Just in case there was an accident.  
  
After the great fall, the logs were saved and examined. But, it was keep as a secret. Just like the  
  
remaining DNA samples from Tessla, who were stored in another ship with her data. Unfortunately, all of the rest was lost with that one ship that cause the great fall. After the July incident, the doctors knew that there was only two people in this world capable of doing such thing. And were afraid that there will be a repetition, of catastrophic proportions. Their theory  
  
of this humanoid plants and their involvement with the great fall, and let's not forget their pain from losing their loved ones. Made them decided to take it in their hands to find the twins and destroy them. But not even creating and raising the bounty on the stampede was enough, and they couldn't locate his brother. So they took drastic measures, fight fire with fire and they created you"  
  
"What, doctor Marlon created me" Meryl couldn't believe this, she wasn't expecting or even imagined how or why she came to be in the first place.  
  
"Yes Meryl, they created you to locate and kill the twins. They used the DNA from Tessla, and somehow manage to clone you out of her. But they took lots of measures this time, they were not gonna bring another monster to the world. Meryl you had always been a plant, but they managed to somehow slow the rapid age process. Don't tell me, you never thought that it was weird how you never got sick. Or your tolerance to alcohol or sedatives. What about the fact that you  
  
look so young. Actually you are still not mature enough, according to the doctor. He believed that your pregnancy speed up the process, but not to its normal speed. You probably haven't reached your set age, that must be why your body feels funny now. The closer you get to your due date, the closer to become a mature plant.  
  
They actually put the embryos in many different woman, but only your mother was able to survive" Osiel paused for a moment to look at Meryl, she was surprisingly taking everything pretty well. "So twenty three years ago, their experiment was a success. The fourth humanoid plant was created, and her purpose was to find the brothers and kill them. And to assure your  
  
obedience, they did something to your body....Osiel paused again, his next words would most likely cause a reaction from her...Remember when you had your appendices removed? They removed it, but they also inserted something in your body. It was intend to be used as a last resort, just in case you denied to do your job or got out of control. In short, you have a bomb inside of you. And I have the detonator"  
  
Meryl was more than surprised, she was scared. There was a bomb inside of her, where her babies were. Reality hit her like a bucket of cold water, not only was she weak, but Zazie was being held. And to top it all, there was a bomb inside of her, and she believed the man. There was nothing she could do, not only was Zazie's life in danger but her unborn children too.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Said Meryl In a I-give-up-before-battle tone, something she was used to by now.  
  
Osiel almost laughed at her tone, but then remember what he saw while she was sleep. Or rather knocked out unconscious. He will used that for his benefit, he will convince her to do things on her own. Or at least give her a choice unlike Knives, who just took her without even asking her.  
  
"We want to help you, Meryl you have been suffering for so long. Giving up your freedom just to save your friends, having to accept living by his side even thought you love somebody else. Taking him as your responsibility, and looking over the well being of humanity. But you don't have to worry anymore, you don't have to wait and see if he still wants to destroy humanity or not. He will pay for his actions. You won't have to pretend to like him anymore Meryl, you won't have to hide your emotions.  
  
I know that you have nightmares, that you aren't even sure of your choice or the results. I can understand that you and your sisters decided to give him an opportunity but, I was wondering. Why you didn't tell them the truth, why did you hide from them that he wasn't gonna save them when he caused the great fall. I could assure you that if they found out that piece of information, they wouldn't hesitate in their choice, you know that don't you. Because it was wrong, he was going to destroy not only the humans but also the plants, his family. Oh wait, to him only his  
  
brother is family. The rest can just rot in hell for all he cares. He is a piece of work, I couldn't stand living in that place any longer. I admire your patience with the thi...man, you are not human so it was probably not as hard. After all you did share his bed willingly, but then again you had no choice did you" the man stated his last comment, trying to make a point.  
  
Meryl watch the man in front of her warily, he knew things that she had only kept to herself. Things that she had hidden deep writhing in her mind, to make things easier for her. To make her life bearable and not to think the worst of herself. Yes, she made a choice. Yes, she shared his bed willingly and enjoyed it. But it was enough punishment for her to know that, she didn't need people throwing it at her face.  
  
Osiel was glad of the results, he could already see the doubt in her face. The same doubt he would use to control her, to make her his. She would help them to kill him, or at least she won't interfere. They would deal with the Stampede later, after all he had a really nice bounty on him, and if that failed accidents always happen. He used his next words carefully, he wasn't about to blow his only opportunity.  
  
"Are you gonna gamble the lives of all human beings, only in hopes of him changing his mind. Are you gonna let him use your children to kill humans, are you really gonna risk your live just to see if he can change. Why are you giving him so much consideration, when he didn't even think twice before killing all those innocent people. Are you willing to let another July accident happen, why give him another chance when you know very well he is acting....Do you love him  
  
perhaps?  
  
"NO, I DON'T LOVE HIM" Meryl screamed at the man almost immediately.  
  
Osiel smirked at her response, he had her. She was his, she will cooperate.  
  
"Of course you don't. Forgive me for even mentioning such monstrous thought. But as you can see, I am worried about you. The short time I spent living with you, it gave me a new light, a new perspective of things. Meryl, this started only as a job to retrieve you from him and take you safely to Damian. But somehow, I took this on at a more personal level. Forgive me for involving myself in matters that don't concern me, but I just don't think it's fair. You are such a strong willed woman, with so much passion for life and he doesn't even care about that. I don't care what you are, I don't care about your powers. It's your personality and sheer strength that I admire, and I really want to help you"  
  
"What do you want from me?" said Meryl harshly, tears leaving her eyes. Osiel sat next to her and hugged her, Meryl didn't even try to get away from him. "Let us help you, so that you don't have to carry this burden anymore" Osiel used his thumb to wipe away her tears "let me help you ease your mind, let me help you to forget about him. Forget about the past, and think  
  
about a future without uncertainty and fear of your nightmares to come true. We will get rid of him, and we understand that the Stampede is innocent. And even if our job was to get rid of them both, we could save him. But the man Knives has to die, he has already spilled to much blood. " 'It is best if I leave her alone for a while' Osiel thought "You don't have to answer right now, I will leave you so that you can think about it. I will be back later with more food"  
  
Meryl saw as the man left the room, and for the first time in a really long time she felt lonely. She  
  
couldn't feel her sisters, and Milly wasn't here. She would have to make this decision on her own, and she pretty much knew the answer or at least the most logical one. Besides, the man was  
  
right. If her sisters knew that Knives didn't care about them when he caused the great fall, they  
  
wouldn't even think twice about him. She never told them that Knives ignored them, because he thought he was better than them. But that was because, well she still didn't know why she hid this from them.  
  
Meryl hugged herself trying to feel any type of comfort. There was really nothing she could do, and even if she had a chance. Why would she try to escape, why would she help him. After all if Knives was out of the picture, her life will be much better. And she didn't even have to worry about him, she would be able to have a future with her children without worries or fear of Knives using them. She cried harder, unable to control her body from shaking. Her mind was telling her to forget about Knives, that he was nothing but a monster. That she should save Vash, and forget about Knives. But how could she do that, her heart was telling her to help him. That Knives deserved a chance, that she couldn't judge him because he suffered a lot to. But things would be easier with him gone, she would be free of him. No longer a possession, but a free individual that could live the way she wanted and love who she wanted.  
  
Tired of thinking Meryl went to sleep, she had made up her mind.  
  
Somewhere in the dessert.  
  
After Eleandra told them what hade happened Knives, Vash and Legato set out to look for Meryl. Knives could barely feel her presence, just like that time when she left him at Neon city. They traveled south, but still there was no response from her. He knew that they were close, but still her energy was so weak that he wasn't too sure of how close. He was in a really bad mood, after learning of that man called Osiel and what he had done. He almost lost control and killed  
  
Eleandra, but Vash stopped him. It was a direct hit to his pride, not only the man managed to enter his territory undetected. Live under his roof with his money, plotting how to strike for almost a month. But actually succeeded and took his woman, practically under his nose. He would kill the bastard, he would kill the stupid spider that had the audacity to mess with him.  
  
Vash knew that they were, most likely going into a trap. The enemy knew too much information about them, and also the man called Osiel had many abilities that even his brother lacked. But Meryl's life was in danger, and he would save her. At least he had his brother and Legato fighting with him, they had a pretty good opportunity. But then again this time he wasn't fighting with Wolfwood, he knew that Knives and Legato were ready to kill anything between them and  
  
Meryl. And he won't be able to stop it. 'Is it really worth it' What the hell am I saying?, It's Meryl who is in danger' thought Vash.  
  
They have been traveling for 6 days, and most likely they were lost or traveling in circles. Knives wouldn't admit it of course, he was to stubborn to admit that he didn't had a clue of Meryl's wereabouts. You could literally cut the tension between them with a knife. Vash was mad at his brother, not only because he didn't noticed that Eleandra wasn't Eleandra. But because his brother had the audacity to say that those bastards, took HIS Meryl away from him. 'His Meryl, it was MY Meryl before he took her away from me' Also Vash couldn't understand the deal with Legato, he seemed to be really mad at himself. Well he didn't notice that there was a different person inside of Eleandra's body, even when he had his fun at ransacking her mind. But he should understand that there were people stronger than him, but somehow he took it really personal. And also, the one with the biggest and worst temper was his brother. Who didn't even try to calm down or stop calling them names. It was not the best rescue team, but at least they were powerful. Specially Legato and his Mental powers, a really great addition.  
  
Back to the hideout of the... wait a minute, if Knives is the bad guy. What would Osiel be?  
  
Whatever, back at Osiel's hideout. After two days, Osiel is back at Meryl's room.  
  
"What have you decided"  
  
"What are my options"  
  
"Either you help us, or you don't interfere"  
  
"You promise me that Vash and Zazie will be safe"  
  
"Yes, if you want to I can bring him to your room"  
  
"I won't interfere, but what does that imply?"  
  
"All you have to do is leave this place when he arrives, there will be a man taking you to December city with the kid. Also don't communicate with him, just ignore him I will get into details later. Is for the best, why don't you eat some more. After you are done, you and the kid can take a shower. I'm sorry we don't have extra clothes, but I can lend you some. I will go and get him, enjoy your meal"  
  
"Meryl started to eat, this time he brought her enough food to help her gain her strength. After she was done, she could already feel Knives energy. Just like that time when he picked her up. She was doing the right thing, but why did it hurt her. Why did she feel so restless. Just at that moment Zazie entered her room, and her worries went away. Without thinking twice, she jumped from her bed and hugged the kid and showered him with kisses. It wasn't until Osiel  
  
entered the room, that Zazie complain of her affections.  
  
"Damn it Meryl, why you have to do that"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that you little brat, I was worried about you" said Meryl after beating him on the head.  
  
"Follow me, I will take you to the shower room" said Osiel. Meryl and Zazie followed the man, and arrived to a big room with lots of showers. "It looks like a highschool shower room" said Meryl to the man. "There are lots of people living here, all of us are men so we don't have personal showers. I will stay on guard just in case somebody wants to come in, the clothes  
  
are next to the lockers. I brought you different types, I didn't know what would fit you better"  
  
When Osiel was gone, Zazie and Meryl were able to talk about what had happened. They took their time in the showers, they have been sleeping for a long time and were really dirty from the desert and stinking from sweat. After they were done, they went to the locker room.  
  
"I wonder what kind of place this is, it really looks like a school" said Meryl to Zazie  
  
"I have no idea, but I saw different people, and they were armed. Heavily armed, it seems that Knives is gonna have some extra difficulties. But I think it's best if you don't interfere, better chance of getting out of here safely"  
  
"You think so?, well at least I'm not helping them either. He gave me a choice, he could have forced me to help him. And he even lent us some clothes, come on put your hands up"  
  
"I don't like that man, he is trying to show off" said Zazie while Meryl dressed him with a black T-shirt.  
  
"I don't like him that much myself, especially his eyes. I think they are real though, and he has  
  
abilities not even Knives has. He is to be taken seriously, and that man Paulo also has psychicabilities. I wonder where he is, and also his brother. Have you seen them?"  
  
"No, I just woke up today. Whatever they used on us it was strong, I only saw some men on my way to your room. Do you think that Knives will be able to defeat them?"  
  
"I don't know Zazie, it seems that these people really want to get rid of him. Besides no matter who wins, at the end I'm still gonna be living under somebody else's orders. As long as they have that detonator, there is nothing I can do. But looking in the positive way, if Knives dies. We don't have to worry about him and his plans, it will be the right thing to do"  
  
"Do you really mean it Meryl? *sighed* Listen I don't care what happens, as long as I get to stay with you"  
  
"Oh now you are acting nice, you little brat. Come on let's go, mister red eyes is waiting for us"  
  
Two days away from the place Meryl is being kept. In a little town, Knives and his group stop to get gas and food.  
  
"I can feel her energy, she is two days away from here. We are going the right way" said Knives to Legato.  
  
"Can you communicate with her master?"  
  
"No we are still to far away, probably later tonight or tomorrow. Hey brother hurry up, I can feel her presence now"  
  
"Really, how is she. Can you talk to her?" said Vash excited. Running with the food in his hands, and a doughnut in his mouth.  
  
"Do you have to eat those disgusting things....no I still can't, get in the damn car"  
  
Vash did as told, and got inside the car. Later that day, Knives started to call too Meryl. She should hear him now, her energy was so close.  
  
Meryl did hear him, but she wasn't supposed to answer. She wanted to answer, she wanted to tell him that she was alright. But why? 'Don't answer Meryl, ignore him' but every time he said her name, it felt as if her heart was being pulled. Knives was about to stop, when he heard her voice.  
  
'Knives'  
  
'Meryl where are you?, are you O.K. did they hurt you'  
  
'I'm fine, were are you'  
  
'I am a day away from you, I will come and get you. Legato and Vash are here with me, can you tell me what is going on'  
  
'Knives I can't, they have Zazie here. And...'  
  
'And what Meryl'  
  
'Nothing, I am waiting for you. Somebody is coming, I will see you later'  
  
'Meryl wait *silence* Meryl, Meryl?'  
  
Osiel entered the room, just a couple of minutes later. "Kid, wait outside" Zazie wasn't happy about it, but left.  
  
"You weren't supposed to answer him"  
  
"I didn't say anything, besides he is quite annoying. You are not the one who hears him in your head, I had to say something or he will think that it's to suspicious don't you think"  
  
"Um, you are right. But still, I can't trust you completely. Can he read your mind?"  
  
"Well I blocked it from him a long time ago, but then he just didn't try. So I stopped doing it. I am not sure, I really doubt it"  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear him, I was still blocking you. I won't risk it, I will stay here  
  
tonight"  
  
"Do what you want. You know, he is only a day away from here. I am still not sure as to what you are planning to do, but I know that you are aware of his powers. And he is not alone, it can go either way"  
  
"It sounds to me like you want him to win, but don't worry he won't get out of here alive. I can assure you that"  
  
for some reason, his words agitate her.  
  
"Just because I said that I won't interfere, it means that I can't give you my opinion. I am not taking places, things will happen the way they should. Either way I lose, and either way I win. I'm not stupid Osiel. I understand that Knives wants to get rid of humanity, and I also understand what Damian wants to do with me. But if Knives survives, there is still a chance for me to change his mind. And if you win, I will be leaving with Damian Gray. One of the most  
  
powerful man in the planet. I'm still gonna be a prisoner, that doesn't change a thing.  
  
I know what you try to do to me, try to change my mind didn't you. But, you forgot something important. I'm a really good actress, specially when it comes to emotions that I don't feel. I know you were reading my mind, and just like Knives you are acting to get my help. But I will still not interfere, I will leave my luck to whatever outcome from that encounter of yours. Hopefully you two destroy each other, that will be better for me anyway. Leave, Knives can't read my mind. and I will only tell him what I think he should know, let the kid in"  
  
Osiel left the room, wondering one thing. Was she still acting, or is this her real self. 


End file.
